Nuestra historia de amor en Guerra
by alphaprimus
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ellen no hubiera trabajado en DEM y hubiera sido tutora de Shidou cuando tenia 10 años hasta los 13? ¿Que pasaría si, Ellen fuera Yandere y estuviera enamorada de Shidou? Sí Shidou fuera badass y tuviera admiradoras, Pues esta es su historia. Empieza un poco después de Mukuro family.
1. Chapter 1

Se puede observar un estudio de filmación relativamente grande, en este se pueden observar más que nada a 4 personas, 2 hombres y 2 mujeres, vamos primero con las mujeres.

1 era una rubia, muy hermosa por cierto, ojos de color azul, cabello hasta la espalda baja, su atuendo consiste en un vestido blanco, de falda corta, sobre él vestido un abrigo negro, usa una gargantilla negra en su cuello, botas marrones largas a medias piernas.

La otra era también hermosa, peli-blanca hasta los hombros, ojos de color verde esmeralda. usaba una camisa negra sin mangas, la misma parecía tener unas correas cerca del cuello, y en los brazos unas vendas hasta los codos, y usaba un pantalón algo apretado que dejaba ver sus muy bien delineadas piernas y una buena retaguarda, culminando con unas botas de combate negras.

Ahora con los hombres.

El primera era de tez muy blanca, pelo negro laceo, y ojos del mismo color, usaba lo que parecía una abrigo hasta los talones negro con detalles de rallas blancas en los brazos yen la espalda in circulo y dentro del mismo en kanji tenshi, de la cual salían un par de alas una de color blanco y otra de color negro parecían bastante mullidas y cómodas, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros holgados y unas botas igual que la segunda chica de combate.

Y por último pero no menos importante el último hombre.

igual que el primero de tez blanco, pelo laceo color blanco, ojos de color escarlata, una chaqueta negra de cierre hasta la cintura, una camisa negra ceñida con botones de lado, unos guantes que parecían de mago de cuero color negro, unos pantalones negro pegados a las piernas y al igual que los otros 2 usaba botas negras.

-Cuando va a comenzar esto Alpha, me estoy enojando, y ya sabes que pasa cuando me enojo.-Dice la joven rubia, dirigiéndose al peli-negro, ahora identificado como Alpha, mientras se formaba lo que sería una enorme hidra de agua amenazante.

-Maaa. Ma, cálmate Tsukiumi-chan, ya estamos por comenzar, además. Sabes que a menos que me tomes desprevenido no me harás ni un rasguño.-Responde el peli-negro calmadamente, haciendo que la rubia bufe de enojo, ya que sabía que era cierto.

El joven de pelo blanco que se encuentra al lado del pelinegro se nota algo fastidiado e impaciente y parecía que fuera a hablar, pero al otra joven se le adelante.

-Si se pregunta cuando van a comenzar, ya están por comenzar Master.-Dice la joven peli-blanca sorprendiendo al joven de ojos escarlata.

-¿Cómo lo supiste Yuki?-Pregunta el peli blanco, a la joven ahora identificada como Yuki.

-Porque lo conozco Slendy-master.-Responde la joven ahora dando a conocer el nombre del joven.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.-Responde Slendy con un gota de sudor en su nuca.

-Que impaciente eres Kouhai.-Responde el Alpha calmadamente cerrando los ojos. -Bueno, entonces será mejor presentarnos ante el público. Muy buenas a todos y a todas, se me conoce como escritor de Fanficiton y Wattpad, como Alphaprimus, aunque pueden llamarme Alpha. Ella es mi asistente Tsukiumi de Sekirei, tu turno de presentarte colega.-Termina de hablar el peli negro.

-Muy buenas a todos y todas, mi nombre es Slendy, la verdad este es mi primer trabajo, curiosamente colaborativo, ella es mi asistente su nombre es Yuki.-Dice señalando a la peli-blanca.

-Muy buenas a todos y todas, como ya mi master dijo, me llamo Yuki, es un gusto estar aquí, aunque las peleas de esos 2 pueden ser estresantes. Bueno quiero darles cierta información que creo que aun así está en la descripción, esta es una historia ShidouxEllen, si algo harcore, pero los autores lo decidieron así, también hay un detalle hay una Yandere aquí y creo que ya saben quién es. En fin, espero que disfruten junto a nosotros esta historia donde los acompañaremos.-Se presenta la peli-blanca y suelta su pequeño monologo.

-Buenas a todos y a todas, como el Baka de Alpha dijo, si soy Tsukiumi de Sekirei, la verdad para mi es una sorpresa estar aquí, no soy muy usada para este tipo de cosas creo que por mi carácter como Yuki-san dijo ya, espero que disfrute de esta historia en la cual los acompañaremos, pero grábate mis palabras Alpha, no te salvaras de mi ira si me sigues provocando.-Dice ella levantando el puño hacia el peli negro.

-Onnanoko, quien las entiendes, en fin comencemos.-Dice el pelinegro, chasqueando los dedos.

**Nuestra historia de amor en guerra.**

**P****rologo.**

**Renuncia de derechos: Date a live y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana koushi, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

Era domingo por la mañana, aproximadamente era el medio día en punto

En una residencia, se acababan de mudar una familia de cuatro integrantes,

Conformados por una pareja joven y con dos niños, el mayor de los niños llamado.

Itsuka shido tenía la edad de 10 años y su hermana menor tenía la edad de 6 años, podemos ver a la pareja sentada en sofá de la residencia.

-Ah, ¿Qué hacemos con Shii-kun Haru?-Pregunta el hombre de nombre Tatsuo.

-No se, la verdad. No es mal chico, hijo o hermano, es solo que pareciera que le falta motivación, o alguien que lo guíe, la verdad no se que hacer.-Responde la mujer de pelo-rojo ojos de igual color cabello hasta los hombros laceo de nombre Haruko.

Ambos le tenían un gran aprecio a su único hijo, que era adoptivo, pero no sabían que tenia, pareciera que le faltaba algo que lo ayudase a levantar notas, no tenían idea ¿Quizás un tutor o tutora ayudaría? No lo sabían, pero su suerte estaba por cambiar sin que ellos lo supiesen.

Entonces se escucha que tocan el timbre de la casa.

-Yo voy.-Dice el joven Shidou, que era un peli-azul de ojos café.

Al llegar a la puerta y abrirla, la vista de Shidou se encuentra con una simpática señorita de ¿Quizás 20 años? Eso no era algo de lo cual al joven le interesara, pero tenia que ser cortes con la joven.

-Buenas tardes Ojou-san ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- Dice el joven de manera educada.

-¿Con quién hablas Shii-kun?-preguntan los padres.

-Hola, buenas tardes, mi nombres es Ellen Mather y soy su vecina es un gusto conocerlos.-Saluda y se presenta la joven mujer de piel pálida, ojos morados cual ópalo, y pelo rubio, casi blanco.

-Oh, buenas tardes mi nombres es Tatsou Itsuka.-Se presenta el hombre. -Ella es mi esposa Haruko, y quien le a contestado es nuestro Hijo Shidou, es un gusto Mathers-san.-Responde el hombre presentando a todos los presentes y hacer un reverencia.

-Bueno Mathers-san, ¿Gusta pasar para conocernos mejor?-Pregunta Haruko.

-¿No es ninguna molestia?-Pregunta de manera educada la rubia.

-Oh, no para, es agradable conocer a nuestra vecina, y siendo una tan educada como usted, seguro nos llevaremos bien.-Responde la peli-roja.

La joven ya sin ninguna duda, pasa, teniendo una agradable conversación con la pareja y una que otra palabra que cruzaba con sus hijos, la verdad tenia una muy buena impresión de los jóvenes, Shidou, resultaba ser un joven interesante, educada y pareciera muy listo, y la niña, que decir que era mas que adorable, en especial cuando decía "Onii-chan", la conversación llego hasta a que se dedicaban cada una, claro que para este punto los niños ya se había retirado a hacer otras cosas, ya que la conversación se estaba volviendo aburrida para ellos.

-Bueno, entonces Mathers-san ¿A qué se dedica?-Pregunta Haruko, quien se estaba llevando muy bien con su nueva vecina, cabe destacar que ya Ellen había hecho la misma pregunta que ella.

-Pues... Yo soy educadora.-Responde tranquilamente para seguir con la amena conversación.

La pareja se mira, una mirada con la que se entendieron perfectamente, y esa mirada desconcertó a la joven frente a ellos.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunta ella intrigada.

-Bueno... Mathers-san, la verdad ahora que sabemos a lo que se dedica nos gustaría hacerle una pregunta.-Dice Tatsuo.

-Ah, claro pregunte dudo que sea algo incomodo o raro.-Responde ella ya teniendo una idea de lo que iban a preguntar.

-¿Usted estaría interesada y dispuesta a dar tutorías?-Cuestiona Tatsuo, haciendo que confirmando las sospechas de Ellen.

-Pues... No es algo que haga muy a menudo, pero claro.-Responde ella.

-Estupendo, claro que le pagaremos la cuota que acordaremos después.-Responde Tatsuo.

-Bueno. Y ¿A cual de sus hijos voy a ayudar?-Pregunta la joven.

-Es a Shidou, la verdad no sabemos que tiene, es como si le falta motivación.-Responde ahora Haruko.

-Ya veo, déjenmelo a mi, hare lo que pueda.-Responde ella. -Claro espero que entiendan que puedo necesitar vuestra ayuda, puede que encuentre algo que lo motive, pero obviamente para que todo se de bien ustedes tienen que cooperar.-Termina de explicar ella.

**Una semana después.**

Nos encontramos en la casa de Ellen, no era muy espaciosa, pero lo suficiente para ella, de 2 pisos, solo tenia la cocina, la sala y un baño, Se puede observar a Ellen en la sala esperando, toman una tasa de te negro, entonces suena el timbre, al abrir se encuentra con Shidou, quien traía su bolso, con lo que ella pensaba que seria su material escolar.

-Buenas tardes Mathers-san.-Saluda educadamente el joven.

-Buenas tarde Shidou-kun.-Dice pasa dejarlo pasar a la sala, donde ella se sentaron en la mesa del medio, acondicionada para dar tutorías. -Bueno Shidou-kun, tus padres me dijeron, que quizás necesites algo de motivación ¿Algún gusto en particular?-Pregunta ella.

-Umm, que inusual, veo que usted utiliza una método poco usual Mathers-san, pero bueno, ya que pregunta Kendou, desde hace algún tiempo he querido practicar Kendou.-Responde el tranquilamente.

-Bueno, como tu ya dijiste utilizo un método poco usual, si ahora te propongo un trato, tu pones de tu parte para la escuela y las tutorías conmigo y, puedo ver si logro que tus padres de inscriban ¿Qué dices?-Pregunta ella sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Umm, suena bien, pero.-Dice Shidou. -Nada me garantiza que convenzas a mis padres de lo del Kendou.-Dice él.

Ellen suelta una pequeña carcajada, sin duda el niño era perspicaz.

-Bueno, confía en mi puedo ser muy persuasiva como puedes ver.-Dice ella sin dejar de tener la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Esta bien.-Responde el tranquilamente sellando el trato con un apretón de manos. 

Y dicho y hecho, Shidou mejoró considerablemente rápido, Ellen hablo con sus padres y se inscribió en Kendou, todo iba muy bien, para Ellen y Shidou, las cosas fueron más que solo tutorías. Se divertían juntos hasta se podían decir que eran amigos, aunque por parte de Ellen, algo mas empezó a sentir, si ella de enamoro, habían pasado 3 años desde entonces, como pasaba usualmente, ella tubo que mudarse por su trabajo como profesora, era rotativa, el ultimo día de las tutorías con Shidou.

-Shidou, como sabes hoy es nuestra última tutoría.-Dice Ellen un tanto triste.

-Lo se, esto no es fácil. Pero es parte de la vida Ellen, te extrañare tenlo por seguro.-Dice el igual que ella.

-Yo también lo haré, sabes como ya tienes que irte y yo me voy mas tarde en una horas, hay... Algo que quiero darte.-Dice ella un tanto sonrojada. -Pero tienes que cerrar los ojos.-Dice ella.

Shidou de manera inocente cierra los ojos, y paso lo que menos se espero, Ellen, su tutora, su amiga, lo había besado en los labios, cosa que lo dejo helado, era un beso dulce y tierno, suave y sobre todo inocente no puedo hace otra cosa más, así que lo disfruto, hasta puso sus manos sus manos en sus cadera delicadamente, hasta que se separaron sus respiraciones estaban algo agitadas.

-Ellen...-Dice el.

-Perdón, no me pude contener, tu. Tu tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón Shidou, no lo olvides, y por favor no me olvides.-Dice Ellen con los ojos algo aguados, cuando por fin puede decirle eso, ella tiene que irse, el destino es muy cruel, para tocar su mejilla derecha con su mano izquierda.

-No lo haré Ellen, tampoco le contare esto a nadie, y tu también tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón, espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día.-Dice Shidou igual que ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y retirarse.

**Time skyp 4 años después.**

Después de estar alejada por temas de trabajo, de su ciudad natal Ciudad Teengu. Ellen se encontraba ahora en un avión, se preguntarán ¿Por qué? La razón era para volver a su ciudad natal y volver a ver al amor de su vida el cual no era otro que Itsuka Shidou.

**Time skyp 4 años antes, 3 meses después de la separación de Shidou y Ellen.**

Vemos a una rubia cocinando para la cena de esta noche.

Pero en sus pensamientos estaba arrepentida por las palabras que le dijo a su querido shidou, y lo que más le preocupa era aquel beso que disfruto mucho, durante aquella vez que fue la ultima vez que vio a Shidou.

Esos pensamientos la estaban atormentaba desde hace 1 mes atrás, ¿y qué tal si Shidou les dijo a sus padres sobre aquella vez?

Si ese fuera el casi ¿Qué pensarían de ella los padres de Shidou?

Esto le da mucho miedo, y esto era una tortura, aunque jamas se arrepentiría de haberlo besado en esa ocasión

**Time skyp un mes después.**

Ellen había tomado una decisión desde los pensamientos que tubo desde hace un mes de su querido shidou.

Había tomado la decisión. La cual es olvidar a Shidou.

Esta decisión fue difícil de tomar para Ellen, pues al principio desde que se le ocurrió esta idea no quería, pues era difícil para ella olvidarse de su amado Shidou pero, después de un tiempo, de pensarlo varias veces decidió olvidar lo y seguir con su vida conociendo hombres para olvidarse de Shidou y así tener una relación más apropiada y no mal vista por la sociedad.

Pues el estar enamorado de un niño de 13 años y tener una relación con este, sin duda sería mal vistos por toda la sociedad.

**Time skyp 3 años después.**

Las cosas no salieron para nada como lo esperaba la rubia conocida como Ellen Mathers.

Puesto que no le fue nada bien en el amor pues, nunca se logró olvidar de Shidou, pues cada momento que pasaba sin el peli-azul era una gran tortura para esta. Y para rematar los hombres con los que salía en citas, todos la veían como un trozo de carne, o en el peor de los casos como un juguete sexual.

**Time Skyp presente.**

Ellen se encuentra pensando en todo lo que le pasó en esos 4 años.

No lo podía negar le causaban mucha tristeza a esta, solo se dedicaba a observar en la ventana que se encontraba a su lado del avión.

Pero algo le sacaría de sus pensamientos y eso era que el piloto del avión daría un aviso.

–Ya vamos a llegar a nuestro destino, por favor ajusten sus cinturones.-Se escuchaba por medio de los alta-voces del avión.

Escuchar ese anuncio, hizo que se sintiera feliz, pero con algo de miedo ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verla después de estos años? ¿Cómo habría cambiado? Claro que mentalmente, ya que si vamos por físico era un niño de 13 años, que se puede esperar, aunque los entrenamientos del Kendou, hicieron lo suyo, dándole una buena condición física y tenia algo de musculo, según podía recordar, ahora algo de lo que tenia que asegurarse es en donde Vivan ahora, lo mas seguro es que se mudaran de zona, según recuerda, algún tiempo después escucho noticias de un gran incendio, pero gracias a Kami casi no hubo muertos, en fin. Tenia que organiza susr prioridades, primero sería llegar instalarse, mañana empezaba como profesora en Raizen Gakuen, luego podría todo se misma para encontrar y poder estar con Shidou.

Cuando fue por la ciudad se sentía nostálgica, recordaba las veces que salía a divertirse con Shidou, como tuvo que irse y dejarlo solo, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué haría si el tuviera novia? Si, esa era una cuestión importante, por mas que ella lo amara, si el no la ama no podría ser, aunque podría recurrir aciertos métodos, como seducirlo, enamorarlo con su encanto de adulto, si sería un buen plan. Y si todo fallaba bueno, la verdad tanta tortura psicología y daño que quizás consideraría raptarlo y bueno que sea suyo por las malas. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Ello no era sí, simplemente sacudió la cabeza para continuar con otros pensamientos.

**En la misma ciudad, en la residencia Itsuka.**

Shidou se encontraba cocinando como era su costumbre, pero de repente paso algo, era como si alguien conocido estuviera cerca, si pareciera, sentía algo, ¿Qué le pasaba? Se sentía feliz, ¿Será que sus padres volverían un tiempo de sorpresa? No lo sabia con exactitud, solo que ahora las cosas cambiarían quizás para mejor.

-¿Sucede algo Onii-chan?-pregunta Kotori.

-No, nada Kotori.-Responde simplemente para continuar con la albor doméstica.

**Fin del prologo.**

Volvemos a el set, se pueden observar a los autores junto a sus asistentes sentados nuevamente.

-Y bueno, esta a sido el prologo de nuestra historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.-Dice Slendy tranquilamente.

-Si eso esperamos, a una cosa, si realmente les ha gustado este inicio de esta historia, se agradecen los favoritos y comentarios tanto positivos como negativos, y si le ha gustado compartan con sus amigos que gusten de esta franquicia. Bueno ¿Algún comentario chicas?-Pregunta Alpha a las chicas.

-Realmente para ser el primer trabajo colaborativos de los 2 a quedado muy bien, me alegra mucho.-Dice Yuki felizmente.

Muy... Bien, esto seguro lo ha escrito Slendy-san, ya que dudo que este emo pueda hacer algo de esta calidad.-Dice Tsukiumi.

-De hecho, el fue el quien pensó y escribió las cosas más, como decirlo dulces de este prologo.-Responde Slendy.

-Ja, no me lo creo este emo solo de debe ser bueno para escribir cosas de como la vida es cruel con el.-Dice Tsukiumi quien seguida sin creer lo que le dicen.

-Cree lo que quieras linda, total eso a mí no me molesta, ni me importa.-Dice Alpha de manera calmada mirándola. -Pero hay algo que si me molesta ahora.-Dice al aire el pelinegro.

-¿Qué te molesta?-Pregunta Slendy con curiosidad de lo que pensaba su colega.

\- La vestimenta de Tsukiumi.-Responde contundentemente el joven autor, mientras apoya su barbilla en su palma izquierda. -Ella es una dama debe vestirse mejor y darse su lugar, muestra mucha piel.-Termina de hablar el peli-negro para chasquear los dedos y aparece un Kimono tradicional japones, de color azul oscuro con unos estampados de flore blancas de 5 puntas, además de unas sandalias de madera. -Esto está mucho mejor, ahora por favor te pido que uses esto.-Dijo haciendo que la ropa flote hasta cerca de la joven.

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa pervertido?-Cuestiona una muy enojada Tsukiumi porque el autor oso decir eso de su vestimenta. -Deja de verme así, o te juro que te quito lo que te hace hombre-Dice de manera amenazante señándolo con su dedo índice al autor. -Además ¿A te que te importa cómo me visto?-Cuestiona una muy intrigada y enojada Tsukiumi.

-Me importa porque no quiero tener en la cabeza ver como los pervertidos de algunos lectores se hagan ideas contigo, te traje conmigo porque me encanta tu personalidad, y pienso que serás una gran compañera en esto. No para que un grupo de lujuriosos o lujuriosas valga la redundancia. Te anden comiendo con la mirada.-Declara un muy serio Alpha, a quien no parecía agradarle la idea de que vieran como un trozo de carne aTsukiumi.

La joven rubia se queda impactada por la palabras de su jefe.

-¿_Enserio se preocupa por mi?-_Piensa una colorada Tsukiumi con la mirada baja. -_Pensé que estaba aquí solo para hacer fanservice como en mi anime.-_Termina depensar la rubia.

-Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre ¿Me acompañas Yuki?- Pregunta Slendy a su asistente.

-No tiene remedio Master, pero bueno yo también vámonos.-Dice Yuki quien fue a buscar sus cosas.

-Umm... Supongo que irán a un local de comida rápida, me. Tsukiumi, ve a cambiarte, hoy te llevare a comer a un local de comida tradicional japonesa.-Dice Alpha para levantarse a buscar sus cosas.

Slendy se levanta de su asiento para dejar a su amigo y a su asistente discutiendo sobre el asunto del Kimono.

-Humm... Ya que tu invitas, solo porque iremos a ese establecimiento me pondré esa ropa.-Dice para tomar camino hacia los vestidores que estaban también cerca de la puerta del set.

Entonces se escucha que se abre la puerta del set de golpe, Tsukiumi por curiosidad se acerca a ver que pasa al igual que Alpha, al llegar se encuentran con una hermosa mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso, de cabello azul pálido, ojos del mismo color que el cabello de Tsukiumi, e iba vestido con una blusa de color negro con morado que iba acompañados de unos pantalones y zapatos del mismo color.

-¿Quién es usted?-La primera en preguntar es Tsukiumi, quien pensaba que estaba asiendo esta mujer en el set.

-Que se le ofrece.-Ahora habla Alpha, quien mantenía un semblante calmado y flojo de siempre.

-Buenas, mi nombre es Neptune (N/AS: Es Neptune forma diosa), verán estoy buscando a mi esposo Slendy-kun, que me dijo que estaba trabajando aquí junto a alguien de nombre Alphaprimus, ¿Serian tan amables de decirme si realmente trabaja aquí? O ¿Si esta aquí?-Se presenta y pregunta ahora la identificada como Neptune.

Entonces aparece el mencionado como si lo hubieran invocado, ya que se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta a esperar a Yuki.

-¡Cariño! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunta un asombrado Slendy por la aparición de su esposa Neptune.

La mujer solo le lanza una mirada de muerte, si estaba verdaderamente le causa miedo al joven peli-blanco el sabia que su esposa era temible sise enoja.

-¿Ahora que hice?-Cuestiona con miedo.

-Tienes días sin ir a la casa y ¿Me sales con eso?-Cuestiona una ya de por si enojada mujer, para que su enojo aumente de manera exorbitante.

-No deberías traer tus problemas maritales al trabajo Kouhai, hacen mala combinación.-Dice el pelinegro, quien estaba incomodo, no era con el pero si que era molesto lidiar con esa atmósfera.

-¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? Por lo menos un texto de buenas noches, una llamada, hasta abría acepta a alguna de tus invocaciones mágicas para decirme que estabas bien.-Dice una ahora más calmada Neptune, quien por cierto ignoro totalmente al pelinegro.

-Eh?... Este jeje... Perdóname querida, es que me emocione y me absorbió el trabajo, y se me olvido contactar contigo.-Responde el peliblanco.

La joven peli azul, se acerca lentamente a su esposo con un semblante de miedo,los mechones de pelo ocultaban sus ojos, pero se podía avistar ciertos destellos de peligro en su sola aura. Entonces llega Yuki.

-Master, ¿Sucede algo?-Pregunta viendo a la joven que estaba muy cerca delpeliblanco.

-¿Master? Oye niña, que te quede claro, Slendy-kun es mi esposo.-Dice ella.

-¿Master, esta casado?-Cuestiona una triste Yuki quien podía sentir su corazón agrietarse lentamente su corazón, mientras se quemaban sus esperanzas junto a su Master.

-Yuki, te presento a mi esposa. Neptune.-Responde Slendy.

_-Esto se pondrá feo.-_Piensa Alpha viendo la situación el sabia de los sentimiento de Yuki, pero pensó que su Kouhai también lo sabía. Y sobre todo no sabia que estuviera casado.

_-Menudo rollo, y yo que pensaba que Alpha era el problemático del dúo.-_Piensa Tsukiumi. -_Perdóname Yuki, quisiera saber como ayudarte o animarte, pero no se cómo.-_Piensa Tsukiumi.

-Tu y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente.-Dice Neptune tomándolo de su mejilla derecha, causándole un escalofríos del miedo.

Mientras, Yuki estaba triste y sentía como su corazón y esperanzas se hacían trizas, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo preparando las cosas junto a su master, sus otros compañeros, el siempre era amable y dulce con ella, no importa si era algo torpe, o no sabía exactamente qué hacer, eso hizo que dentro de ella empezara a nacer un amor hacia su Master, el cual era algo obvio, al menos para Alpha. Pero al parecer su Master era algo denso, eso no le importo, estaba decidida a hacer que sus sentimientos llegaran a él, pero. Ahora, que rayos estaba casado y sabrá kami si tiene hijos. La pobre solo pudo bajar la cabeza, sus lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero antes de eso. Antes de mostrar debilidad, salió corriendo del set, dejando a todos sorprendidos, confundidos, en especial a Slendy, ella seguía corriendo sin importar que, se limpiaba las lágrimas, esas amargas lagrimas que causo un hombre que ella pensaba que solo la uso para su diversión.

Mientras en el set, los 4 restantes seguían en su misma posición.

-Quizás debiste decir que eras casado, de hecho nunca lo mencionaste mientras trabajábamos o buscábamos asistentes.-Dice Alpha rompiendo en silencio.

-Si, perdón por no decirte.-Dice volteándose a ver a su compañero.

El peli-negro suelta un suspiro

-Eso no deberías decírmelo a mi.-Dice Alpha para endurecer su mirada hacia su amigo. -Haya afuera hay una hermosa chica, que cuando menos le gustas mucho. Aunque yo diría que te ama, no es justo que la dejes así debes ir a buscarla ¡Ahora!-Exclama con fuerza apuntando a la salido por la que se fue la joven,mientras Tsukiumi se sorprendía cada vez más, su jefe podría parecer un emo cualquiera al que no le importa nada, pero ha demostrado ser un buen hombre de sentimientos y corazón de oro, al menos así lo veía ella.

-Voy a arreglar las cosas con Yuki... Neptune hablaremos en la casa.-Dice Slendy.

Esto causa la furia e Neptune, quien estaba por detener a su esposo, pero Alpha interviene, chasqueando lo dedos, para contener a la joven mujer con unas cadenas de color negro, que absorbían sus energías, esto deja sorprendido a Slendy.

-Ve con calma, yo la detengo, pero tienes que venir y hablar con ambas al mismo tiempo, te esperare, aún falta que Tsukiumi-chan se cambie de ropa.-Dice el pelinegro, sonriéndole a su amigo de pelo blanco.

-Gracias amigo.-Dice Slendy para que en su mirada se denote una total y absoluta determinación.-¡Aquí voy Yuki!-Exclama Slendy.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuestra historia de amor en guerras:**

**Capitulo 1: Reencuentro.**

Shidou se encontraba en un ambiente totalmente oscuro, de repente de muestras partículas de luz y se juntan para mostrar a Touka.

-Touka.-Dice para acercarse, pero al hacer nota que las partículas se separan y se reorganizan para mostrarlo a el mismo más joven quizás 13 años. - ¿Qué? -Dice de manera ahogada.

-No, nos engañemos a nosotros mismos. -Dice el peli azul mas joven.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Pregunta el mayor.

El más joven suelta una risa inocente.

-A ella. -Dice el para extender su mano haciendo que se materializa Touka nuevamente. -La única razón por la que es especial es…-Dice el peli azul más joven.

-Sus ojos. Son como los de ella. -Dice el más grande.

-Veo que no la has olvidado. -Dice el más joven.

\- ¿Cómo podría? Se lo prometí, y ella aun esta en mi corazón, causándome tanto daño, pero no puedo dejar de quererla. -Dice tomando su camisa donde debería estar su corazón.

-Descuida, dejara de causar dolor. -Dice sonriéndole.

_-Ojalá fuera así. -_Piensa Shidou para despertar _\- ¿Hace cuánto no tengo un sueño como ese? -_Se cuestiona a sí mismo. _-A pesar de que ha pasado todo este tiempo, y lo que yo he pasado. Todavía estas en mi corazón Ellen. -_Termina de pensar mientras se pone melancólico

Entonces la puerta de su cuarto se abre.

-Onii-chan, es hora de levantarse. -Dice Kotori para verlo despierto pensativo y ¿Melancólico? Esto la pone en alerta y cambia a modo comandante. -Oe, Shidou. -Dice la peli roja, para no obtener respuesta y decidir golpearlo en el estómago.

\- ¡UHUUU! -Exclama sorprendido por el golpe.

-Oye Shidou ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Te noto raro. -Dice Kotori.

-Eh? Oh, Ohayogouzaimasu Kotori, no pasa nada solo estaba medio dormido aun.-Dice sonriéndole a la niña.

-Como digas, baja que tienes que hacer el desayuno para todas y los bentou.-Dice ella sin creerle del todo.

-Ok, dame uno minutos para alistarme y bajar.-Dice Shidou para levantarse de la cama.

Después de realizar todos sus tareas matutinas y llegar como siempre a tiempo a clases se sienta y se pone a pensar en ese curioso sueño.

_-Que sueño más inusual, ahora que lo piensa ¿A que se pudo referir eso de que dejara de causar dolor?.-_Se cuestiona el joven. _-¿Sera que de alguna forma inconsciente estoy empezando a acepta la idea de olvidarla?-_Piensa ahora curioso aunque ciertamente triste, por mas doloroso que fuera no tenerla cerca de él, el realmente la quería.

Entonces se escucha como suena el timbre dando inicio al inicio de clases, todos dejaron de hablar, y se sienta y notan que su maestra Okamine Tamae entra al salón.

-Buenos días a todos, hoy tengo un anuncio que darles muy importante.-Dice la sensei de la clase causando la curiosidad de todos los estudiantes. -Verán, desde hoy dejo de ser su sensei. -Dice ella dejando a todos consternados, eso sorprende a muchos. -Por lo tanto, quiero que saluden a su nueva sensei, quien por cierto esta recién iniciando con la academia. Por lo tanto debo pedirles que sean pacientes si todavía no se acostumbra todos y lo que hacemos aquí, por favor adelante. -Dice la castaña.

El bullicio se hizo presente en el salón tanto por parte de hombre y mujeres ¿La razón? La nueva sensei era una verdadera belleza joven, quizás no al nivel de Tama-chan, pero no se quedaba muy atrás, tenía un traje marrón, pelo recogido que era rubio pálido, piel pálida, pero muy tersa en conjunto con unos hermosos ojos morados que rivalizan con los de Touka. Si una total belleza que quizás contaba con unos 20 años de edad, pero de todos los presentes el único que se mantenía callado, pero su cara de sorpresa lo delataba era nada mas ni nada menos que Itsuka Shidou, frente a él, la razón de sus penas y sueños más imposible, Ellen Mathers, su antigua tutora estaba justo en frente de si mismo y ahora iba ser su sensei.

-Bueno a días a todos, mi nombren es Ellen M Mathers, y seré su sensei desde hoy en adelante, espero que nos llevemos bien.-Dice Ellen haciendo una reverencia después de escribir su nombre en la pizarra, luego de levantar su vista, se sorprendió, pudo notarlo Shidou. Lo reconoció al instante y esa mirada se sorpresa e incredulidad era asombrosamente tierna para Ellen, decidió ignorar esto de momento hablaría con el después.

La mirada de sorpresa no paso desapercibida por las espíritus, quienes tuvieron curiosidad y algo de celos de que Shidou "Su Shidou" viera de esa manera a su sensei, pero lo dejaron pasar hablarían con el después, cuando se acercaba la hora del almuerzo la clase se ve interrumpida por alguien, si un profesor Peli verde, quien traía una camisa blanca pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos negros, parecía ser tuerto ya que tenia una cicatriz que le pasa por encima de su ojo izquierdo.

-Tamae-san, debo pedirle que me preste Shidou un tiempo.-Dice el hombre buscando a la nombrada, dándose cuenta de que no está, y según recuerda ella se iba a retirar de dar clases, entonces la nota a la nueva sensei de la clase, solo pudo atinar a pensar su nombre. _-Ellen. -_Piensa sorprendido.

-Buenas días, Tamae-san ya se ha retirado de dar clases desde hoy, yo soy su reemplazo, mi nombre es Ellen Mathers.-Dice ella solo para pensar. _-Con que aquí te has instalado ¿No? Zoro_.-Piensa ella.

-Bueno, mis más sinceras disculpas pensé que no se había retirado todavía, déjeme presentarme soy el instructor de Kendou de la academia, mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro, es un gusto.-Dice el hombre presentándose.

\- También es un gusto, entonces ¿Se puede saber sus razones para irrumpir en medio de la clase?-Cuestiona Ellen de manera calmada.

-Ah cierto, Shidou, necesito que me preste a Shidou, tenemos un exhibición de Kendou hoy, y aunque ya no practica desde hace un tiempo, bueno es el mejor alumno que he tenido y lo necesito para que represente a la escuela en esa exhibición que se hará en unos minutos en el patio.-Responde peli verde.

-Ummm, bueno supongo que eso recae en él, si el decide ir le doy permiso.-Dice Ellen pensando un poco en el asunto, ya que le gustaría ver el progreso de Shidou en el Kendou de estos ultimo 4 años.

-Zoro-sensei, si me necesita iré con gusto, además hace tiempo no tengo un enfrentamiento interesante.-Dice Shidou levantándose dirigiéndose a su Sensei peli verde.

-Como ve, a aceptado sin rodeos, entonces vamos Shidou tienes que prepararte.-Dice Zoro poniendo la mano en el hombro de Shidou.

-Bueno como ya dije entonces tienes mi permiso, pero como seria injusto que te saltaras la clase y tus compañeros no. Todos iremos a verte en la exhibición. -Dice Ellen sonriéndole haciendo que Shidou se sonroje.

-Bueno como todo ya está resuelto, vamos Shidou, tienes que prepararte. -Dice El peli verde para salir acompañado del joven, al ya estar a una distancia prudencial. - ¿Te gustan mayores? -Pregunta Zoro de manera picara a su alumno.

-No… No es lo que usted cree sensei. -Dice Shidou algo sonrojado.

-No tienes que avergonzarte. ¿Sabes? A todos los hombres no pasa. -Dice Zoro para reírse un poco. -Aunque me sorprende, tengo entendido que, tienes a varias chicas de tu salón locas por ti, y sin mencionar a las conocidas Gemelas Yamai, las cuales aseguran que eres propiedad compartida suya, tiene mucha suerte. Muchos quisieran estar en tus zapatos.-Dice Zoro de manera burlona.

_-Si supieran las consecuencias de todo eso, no estarían diciendo eso.-_Piensa Shidou algo fastidiado.

-En fin, hoy te enfrentaras a una chica, debo decir que veo que es buena, pero contra mi mejor alumno dudo que pueda hacer algo.-Dice Shidou con orgullo.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza no lo pienso defraudar.-Dice Shidou.

-Se que no lo harás, solo te diré otra cosa, la persona que la entreno es mi rival, así que esto es algo personal, pero no pienses en eso haz como siempre mantén tu mente en blanco y no te preocupes por eso.-Dice Zoro de manera despreocupada.

Shidou solo asiente ante sus palabras y continua junto a él.

Mientras en el salón junto con las 2 espíritus.

-¿Kendou? ¿Qué es eso? -Pregunta Touka a Origami.

-Es una disciplina que enseña a utilizar la espada, principalmente Katanas. -Responde la peli blanca.

-Oh? Entonces Shidou va a pelear con espadas. -Dice Touka un tanto emocionada hasta que. -Origami, tenemos que ayudar a Shidou, él no sabe pelear y lo van a matar.-Dice ella para recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

-No armes un alboroto Yatogami, es obvio que no será con armas reales, si no, no lo dejarían hacer un exhibición en una escuela podrían morir personas y traumatizar a muchos, y no te preocupes aunque la espadas sean falsas y puedan lastimar físicamente usan protección.-Dice Origami explicando los puntos por los cuales no debe preocuparse.

-Ah, no tenias que golpearme por eso, podías habérmelo explicado con calma.-Dice la ojo morada menor. -Pero, ahora que lo pienso desde hace cuánto Shidou practica esa disciplina, la verdad nunca lo e visto practicando o dirigiéndose a una practicas.-Dice Touka con curiosidad.

-Eso se debe a que, desde que empezó con Ratosrk, dejo de hacerlo, con lo de los espíritus y sellarlas, ya no se daba abasto para todo.-Responde en un susurro que solo escucho Touka.

-¿Eso significa que somos un estorbo para Shidou?-Pregunta Touka un tanto desanimada por saber eso.

-No lo veas de esa manera, de quererlo realmente se hubiera negado y seguido con el Kendou, no somos ningún estorbo.-Dice la peli blanca para animar a su compañera/Rival de amor.

-Oh, ya veo, ya veo.-Dice mas animada.

-Bueno clase vámonos al patio, no queremos llegar tarde a ver a Itsuka-kun en su demostración.-Dice Ellen.

-Sin duda alguna, mas de uno se sorprenderá con la habilidad que tiene Itsuka.-Dice Tonomachi como comentario casual.

-¿Eh? Tú lo has visto en Kendou. -Pregunta Ai.

\- ¿Es enserio tan bueno es? -Pregunta Mai.

-Majikua. -Dice mí.

-Mas que verlo, lo e enfrentado y bueno su habilidad es innata, siento pena por el pobre que se lo enfrente. -Dice Tonomachi tranquilamente.

Esto deja a todos intrigados ¿En serio Itsuka era tan bueno? ¿Entonces por que abandono? Era lo que todos pensaban , algunos decían que era exageraciones de tonomachi, ya que no era buena en Kendou, en fin solo se sabría cuando se viera la exhibición.

**Time Skyp, 10 minutos después.**

Una gran parte de la academia estaba en el patio para ver la exhibición, había quienes decían que era un sorpresa ver a Shidou después de 1 año de ausencia, otros decían que era bueno ver a un campeón invicto regresar para un exhibición ¿Invicto? Se preguntaba la clase de Shidou, eso significa que nuca había perdido, ahora sí que querían ver esa batalla con ganas, entonces se ve como llegan los contendiente, Shidou usaba lo que parecía un Yukata para Kendou de color blanco, y en su espalda tenia su apellido grabado junto a un dragón verde junto a él su sensei Roronoa Zoro.

La otra persona se notaba que era una chica, de contextura delgada pero atlética, ligeramente voluptuosa, de cabello castaño hasta mas debajo de los hombros, ojos de igual color, usaba el mismo atuendo que Shidou, solo que en su espalda estaba escrito Kurokami, junto a un dragón azul. Y era acompañada por quien presumiblemente era su sensei, Una mujer alta de peli azul hasta la espalda baja, ojos del mismo color, y usa una camisa naranja con unos pantalones ligeros de color café suave, y unos zapatos anaranjados deportivos.

\- ¿Con que este es tu mejor alumno? Espero que de la talla Roronoa. -Dice ella.

-Ten por seguro que lo hará Tashigi. -Dice muy seguro peli verde dando a conocer el nombre de la mujer. -Déjame presentártelo su nombre es Itsuka Shidou.-Presenta Zoro a su alumno.

-Es un gusto.-Dice haciendo una reverencia Shidou.

-Es bien educado, a diferencia de su sensei, déjame presentarme mi nombre es Tashigi, y mi alumna se llama…-Dice Ella para ser interrumpida.

-Oh, Shidou-chan, tiempo sin verte.-Dice la joven para revelar quitándose el protector de la cara un rostro conocido para Shidou.

-Eli… Vaya no esperaba verte en esta situación.-Dice Shidou sonríe.

-Lo sé, hace tiempo he querido luchar contra ti, ahora podre hacerlo, ya veremos quien maneja mejor la espada.-Dice una feliz castaña.

-Vaya, por lo que veo. Ellos se conocen desde hace tiempo. -Dice Tashigi.

-Eso veo, solo hará el encuentro mas interesante. Shidou deja de la socialización para después, tienes un encuentro que ganar.-Dice Zoro.

-Lo mismo va para ti Elizabeth, ni se te ocurra ser blanda solo porque es tu amigo.-Dice Tashigi.

-Hai Sensei/Shishio.-Responde ambos para ponerse en sus posiciones.

Mientras con las espíritus y Ellen.

_-¿Quién es esa chica?-_Se preguntan las Espíritus.

_-Elizabeth, esa chica puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza para que me quede con __**MI**__ Shidou, pero la verdad no creo que sea una amenaza.-_Piensa Ellen.

Los 2 oponentes quienes ya se habían puesto su equipamiento de seguridad, estaban es posición.

-¿Listos?-Cuestionan los sensei.

-Hai.-Responde fuertemente ambos.

-¡HAJIME!-Gritan los sensei.

Al escuchar el grito, las pupilas de ambos jóvenes se contraen, y se lanzan chocando sus espadas de bambú, causando que se escuche un tremendo sonido, dejando a todos sorprendidos por el poder del impacto de las espadas de bambú, en ese momento Elizabeth deja de hacer fuerza y evade el golpe de su oponente, para lanzar un potente golpe a las costillas de Shidou, haciendo que este se vea en la necesidad de bloquear por muy poco ese golpe, que lo pudo a ver dejado mal parado causando de nuevo un gran estruendo.

-Jeje, debo admitirlo sin duda eres bueno.-Dice Elizabeth feliz, pero muy confiada de si misma.

Shidou se enoja ante tal comentario, ya que lo están haciendo menos, relaja su mente y su cuerpo, para liberar su espada y comenzar un violento, rápido y feroz movimiento ofensivo, causando que Eli, tenga que evitar cada golpe que puedo y bloquear los que no, izquierda, derecha arriba, estoque, haciéndola retroceder aproximadamente 30 centímetros para tomar fuerza y volver a chocar sus armas, solo que esta vez sus golpes se ven igualados en velocidad, esto deja a todos sorprendidos y ven que casi no pueden seguirle el movimiento de la feroz contienda entre ambos amigos, a excepción de los sensei y Ellen.

-¡KYA, ITSUKA-SAMA!-Se escucha el grito de las fans de Shidou

_-Mocosas urgida de **** Shidou-kun es mío ya verán, por otro lado. Nunca creí que lo vería en este nivel, y si ha dejado de entrenar, no quiero imaginarme como seria y hubiera seguido.-_Piensa una muy celosa para lanzarle miradas de muerte a las fans de Shidou, y asombrada Ellen del nivel que parecía poseer Shidou.

Vuelve, la batalla seguía, y Elizabeth, quien se estaba impresionando, parecía que Shidou seguía aumentando su velocidad, agotándola a ella relativamente rápido, entonces aprovecho de nuevo su velocidad, ya que Shidou cargaba su fuerza, aprovecho y se lanza a atacar de nuevo sus costillas con todo su fuerza, Shidou noto esto y con su tremenda velocidad la evadió, y bloqueo su ataque, y de nuevo se escucha ese estruendo, lo que esta vez sus espadas. Se sintieran, ambos retroceden.

_-Rayos, mi espada, creo que no resistirá otro impacto como ese supongo que…-_Piensa Shidou.

_-Esto es sorprende, creo que es la primera vez. Que alguien me lleva a este nivel, debo admitir que si no hubiera sido porque dejo de entrenar ya hubiera perdido, mi espada esta sentida supongo que…-_Piensa Elizabeth.

_-Debo acabar esto en el siguiente movimiento.-_Piensa ambos de manera seria y apasionada por el arte que ambos han estudiado siendo esta el Kendou.

Ambos se lanzan de nuevo, solo esta vez ambos están utilizando todas las energías que le quedan, ya que está "Exhibición" Fue muy extenuante, ya que era la primera vez que ambos son llevados a este nivel, Elizabeth se va de manera descendente, y Shidou ascendente, al chocar de nuevo sus espadas, se vuelve a escuchar ese tremendo estruendo, solo que esta vez la espada de Elizabeth se partido y esa parte salió volando, mientras que la de Shidou se mantenía integra. Hasta que termino su movimiento y se partió.

_-¿¡Ambas espadas se han partido!?.-_Piensa todos de la tremenda sorpresa de que eso pase.

-Suficiente.-Dice Zoro.

-Estoy de acuerdo, vaya "Exhibición" ¿No?-Dice Tashigi a su rival.

-Y que lo digas, tremendo nivel demuestran ese par, aunque claro Shidou es mejor.-Dice El peli verde.

-Pero que dices, Elizabeth era quien llevaba la delantera.-Dice la sensei de Elizabeth con orgullo.

-Momentáneamente, y solo porque no se lo tomaba enserio ya que es una chica y es su amiga, para remate.-Dice el hombre.

-Por favor si quien se estaba conteniendo es Elizabeth.-Dice Tashigi.

-Di lo que quieras, yo siempre te supere y es el mismo caso para nuestros aprendices, además Shidou tiene tiempo sin entrenar.-Dice con una sonrisa muy confiada, causando que esta bufe pues en la parte de que no ha entrenado tenía razón .

-Ya admitan que se aman.-Dice los estudiantes acercándose a sus respectivos instructores.

\- ¿De dónde sacan eso ustedes 2? -Dicen los senseis a sus estudiantes con ligera molestia y a punto de sonrojarse.

-Por cierto Shidou, tengo algo para ti.-Dice El peli verde.

-¿Qué es sensei?-Cuestiona Shidou.

-Ven conmigo, y sobre su pregunta digamos que es algo personal que es preferible hablarlo en privado.-Dice hombre tuerto.

-Esta bien, supongo que te veré después Eli, buena batalla supiste llevarme a mis limites.-Dice Shidou sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Lo mismo puedo decir Shidou-chan, espero verte después.-Dice Elizabeth.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, los veremos en otra ocasión.-Dice Tashigi para retirarse junto a su alumna.

-Vamos Shidou.-Dice el peliverde.

Shidou simplemente sigue de manera callada a su sensei, y se dirigen a la oficina de su maestro, en la cual se nota un pedestal de Katanas donde había 3 de ellas, una era tenia de color blanco con dorado su empuñadura, la otra era negra con morado, y la ultima era roja con negro, todas eran hermosas, pero la más llamativas para Shidou eran la negra con morado y la roja con negro.

-Shidou, esas 3 espadas. Cada una tiene su historia, la primera se llama Wado ichimonji, es una espada de tremenda calidad. Pero no es por eso que sea valiosa para mí. -Dice el, tomando la espada. -Esta espada perteneció a una muy buena amiga mía, quien murió desafortunadamente muy joven, la conocí cuando estudiaba con su padre Kenjutsu. Después de su muerte su padre me la regalo diciéndome que ella querría que yo la usara en su nombre y me dijo también que, su espíritu y voluntad también me acompañaría. -Dice para dejarla donde estaba y tomar la segunda espada. -Esta se llama Sandai kitatsu, ¿Vaya nombre eh? Se dice que esta maldita y traerá una horrible muerte a su portador, a mi me la regalaron después de probar suerte con ella. -Dice para notar que su alumno mantenía una tremenda atención en sus palabras. -Y esta. Ah, la es la historia mas entretenida, me enfrente a su antiguo portador, después de perder me la dio, diciendo que ya no era digno de ella. Si esa fue una buena batalla. -Dice para dejarlo donde estaba.

-Pero sensei ¿Qué tiene ver sus espadas con lo que me quiere dar? -Cuestiona el joven.

-Shidou, yo pensaba que lo mejor era conservarlas. Pero ahora pienso que debo legárselas a la nueva generación. Es decir, tu. -Dice mirando con orgullo a su alumno.

-Sensei, es un gran honor, pero no me siento digno de esto. -Dice el peli azul.

-Shidou, lo hago porque quiero, y me parece lo mejor, esta es mi manera de mantener de cierta forma la escuela de mi mentor. Además, tras tanto esfuerzo te las mereces Shidou. -Dice dándole confianza y poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Sensei, yo… Es un gran honor que me deje ese legado. -Dice con gran convicción.

-Además te quiero dejar mi estilo de pelea el Santouryuu. -Dice el a su alumno.

-Ese… Ese es el estilo de 3 espadas, se supone que es muy difícil de dominar, pero si se domina, se supone que daría una gran habilidad al guerrero. -Dice Shidou sorprendido y emocionado.

-Exactamente. Mira, tendremos entrenamientos durante los fines de semana te quiero aquí a las 4:30 AM, oh, habrá un castigo. -Dice seriamente.

-Hai sensei. -Dice con algo de miedo, cuando su sensei se pone serio en castigar puede ser un infierno.

-Bien, puedes retirarte. -Dice para dirigirse detrás de su escritorio y sacar un estuche de guitarra. -Sera mejor que te las lleves en esto.-Dice haciéndole entrega del estuche.

-Arigatou.-Responde.

-Itsuka-kun, espérame en las escaleras, tengo que hablar contigo, después de hablar con Roronoa-san.-Dice Ellen llegando a escena.

-Hai Mathers-sensei.-Dice Shidou algo confundido.

Al salir Shidou y alejarse.

-Nunca creí que le dejarías esas espadas a alguien.-Dice ella curiosa.

-Yo, ya no quiero hacer esa clase se trabajos. He encontrado una tranquilidad espíritus y mental al enseñar el arte del Kendou, además eso a ti no te importa Ellen. -Dice el afilando la mirada.

-Por lo que veo. Aun hay algo del orgulloso demonio de las 3 espadas de DEM en ti. -Dice ella.

-No me recuerdes eso, quiero dejarlo lo más atrás posible, al igual que tu lo que hiciste en DEM. -Responde el hombre.

-Lo sé. Solo que me cuesta un poco creer como has cambiado, para bien. -Dice sonriendo.

-Gracias, me he esforzado en eso. Por cierto, ya que estas aquí debes mantenerte atenta con Shidou. -Dice el poniéndose serio.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -Cuestiona igual se seria que el y con preocupación.

-No se porque exactamente, pero DEM, ha fijado a Shidou como uno de sus objetivos a eliminar. -Dice él. -Y se te preguntas como lo sé, me infiltre de manera cibernética, puede que este en peligro, por eso te lo digo, yo no puedo estar pendiente de todo.-Dice él.

-Veo que le tienes un gran aprecio.-Dice ella.

-Eso es obvio, en fin agradecería que me ayudaras en esto.-Dice Zoro.

-Está bien, lo mantendré en mente y intervendré.-Dice Ellen.

-Espero que a la final si robaras a _Pendragon_, sería muy útil ahora.-Dice el con curiosidad por la respuesta.

-Si lo tengo, solo una cosa, no exageres con su entrenamiento, recuerda que ahora no tenemos realizadores médicos.-Dice ella para retirarse.

-Eso lo se.-Dice para terminar su conversación.

Ellen salió al pasillo y luego pudo ver a Shidou quien la estaba esperando con ese estuche de guitarra en su espalda.

_-Rayos, estas espadas vaya que son pesadas.-_Piensa Shidou.

-Itsuka-kun, gracias por esperarme por favor sígueme.-Dice la rubia.

Shidou solo asiente para seguirla, se dirigen a la oficina de Ellen.

-Bien, pasa por favor.-Dice ella de manera dulce.

Shidou entra tranquilamente dejar el pesado estuche en el suelo, entonces Ellen cierra la puerta.

-Bueno ¿De qué quiere hablarme Mathers…-No puede terminar la frase porque Ellen se lanza a abrazarlo.

-Shidou, me alegra mucho el verte. Pensé que tendría que buscarte por toda la ciudad para poder encontrarte, pero que alegría que estés en mi clase. -Dice una feliz Ellen.

-Me sorprende también volver a… Verla Mathers-sensei. -Dice Shidou quien corresponde al abrazo un tanto inseguro.

Esto la deja dolida e insegura ¿Sera que ya no la quería? El solo pensar eso le dolía de sobre manera, su corazón y mente que ya habían sufrido bastante durante esos 4 años.

-Shidou ¿Sucede algo? Tu no me decías así. -Dice una dolida mujer, y era mas que notable en sus palabras.

-Yo… Perdóname, no quería dañarte. Pero la verdad no se cómo responder a esto. -Dice para abrazarla con mas fuerza, y que en ese aumento de fuerza se notara que se su inseguridad, felicidad y otros sentimientos que sentía.

-Entiendo, se que las cosas no serán lo que eran, de la noche a la mañana, se que se te hace difícil decirme por mi nombre, así. ¿Qué te parece si me dices Ellen cuando estemos solos y me llamas por mi apellido cuando estemos con mas personas?-Dice Ellen mas calmada, ya que sabia que todo esto era por inseguridad el Shock de su reencuentro.

-Me parecen perfecto Ellen, no sabes como te he extrañado, me has hecho mucha falta.-Dice ya calmado y disfrutando del la cercanía de su amiga.

-Lo mismo puedo decir Shidou-kun, pero la verdad. No es el momento para ponernos al día ¿Te parece si hablamos después de clases? Claro aquí en mi oficina-Dice separándose de él, dándole una sonrisa angelical, la cual solo le puede dar a su amado.

-Me parece perfecto.-Dice igual que ella.

Los 2 regresan al salón de Ellen, donde se encuentran las 4 espíritus que estudian junto a Shidou, estas se acercan con muchos celos ya que lo ven junto a la nueva sensei.

-Shidou, ¿Qué haces con la nueva sensei?-Pregunta una celosa Kaguya. - ¿Debo recordarte que eres propiedad compartida de Yuzuru y mía? -Cuestiona una enojada peli naranja.

-Pregunta: Si Shidou ¿Acaso debemos recordártelo? -Dice una enojada Yuzuru, quien invadía su espacio personal. -Pregunta: ¿Qué haces con ese estuche de guitarra? -Cuestiona.

-Estaba por preguntar lo mismo Shidou. -Dicen al unisonó unas enojadas Touka y Origami.

-Pues… Verán, Mathers-sensei me fue a buscar para hablar de mi expediente, y bueno el estuche. Fue un regalo de Zoro-sensei, por dar una buen espectáculo.-Se escuda Shidou.

-Si lo pones de esa manera, te lo perdonamos, pero que sea la ultima vez.-Dice Kaguya quien empezaba a liberar poder espiritual haciendo que un ligero viento la rodee, al igual que Yuzuru.

-Claro, no se preocupen jeje.-Dice un nervioso Shidou.

El día continua tranquilo, al sonar el último timbre del día, todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas, Shidou estaba pensando en que por fin, después de 4 largos años, tendría un momento para estar con Ellen, y podría aclarar por fin ese sentimiento que tiene desde que ella lo beso esa última tarde, claro podría interpretarse con que le gusta o la ama, pero ¿Era de verdad o era algo de un adolescente hormonal? Bueno no la había podido olvidar en 4 años, ese era un indicio, en fin, tenia dirigirse a verla en su oficina.

-Shidou, vamos a casa juntos.-Dice Touka.

-Gomene, Touka, tengo algo que hacer antes de ir a casa.-Dice amablemente el joven.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer Shidou?-Cuestiona una estoica Origami.

-Tengo que hablar con Zoro-sensei, voy a retomar el entrenamiento de Kendou.-Responde con tranquilidad.

Esto convence a Touka, pero no a Origami, Shidou salió a buscar ir a la oficina de Ellen, quien lo estaba esperando.

-Shidou-kun, vamos tenemos que ponernos al día.-Dice tomándolo del brazo.

-Eto… Ellen, ¿Podrías soltarme?-Pregunta un tanto apena al sentir los oppias de una senda Waifu como Ellen.

-Nop, quiere estar así un poco mas.-Dice ella de manera infantil.

Mientras de lejos se nota a Origami, quien los observaba y se estaba volviendo loca de los celos, ellos simplemente pasan a la oficina, y Shidou puede notar que Ellen había preparado incluso algo de beber y unos bocadillos para hacer todo mas ameno.

-Veo que preparaste todo.-Dice el peli azul.

-Claro, sabes quiero tener un buen rato contigo sin que no interrumpa nadie.-Dice Ellen pensando en ciertas 4 chicas que noto que se acercaban a su Shidou, y se le mostraban celosas.

-Supongo… Bueno Ellen cuéntame que ha sido de ti en estos 4 años.-Dice Shidou sentándose.

-Pues… Después de irme seguí trabajando en la parte administrativa y bueno, no quiero hablar mucho de eso. La verdad no fueron buenos momentos.-Dice ella bajando la mirada.

-Perdóname, no era mi intención acerté recordar cosas desagradables.-Dice el joven apenado.

-Descuida, no lo sabias, pero cuéntame que hay de ti.-Dice ella respuesta de recordar esos malos momentos, y de su mala decisión de querer olvidar a Shidou.

-Pues, continua con mis estudios, la verdad sin ti fue algo complicada, pero nada que no pudiera superar, y bueno tu sabes que me ayudabas también con temas personales con Kotori, bueno no fue sencillo adaptarme a que no estabas. Una gran ayuda fue el Kendou, donde quede campeón invicto durante un tiempo, creo que hasta tengo fans, juraría que escuche que gritaban mi apellido mientras enfrenaba a Eli.-Dice Shidou un tanto incomodo por ese tema.

-Si, escuche que eras campeón invicto, y también escuche a esa _Urgidas que te quieren alejar de mí, _chicas que parecen admirarte.-Dice Ellen intentando contener sus celos.

-Si, bueno jeje, que puedo decir.-Dice Shidou.

En ese momento la puerta se abre bruscamente mostrando a Origami.

-¿Tobiichi-san? ¿Qué hace aquí?-Cuestiona la rubia.

-Perdóneme Mathers-sensei, Estaba buscado a mi novio, que estaba casualmente con usted, Shidou te buscaba para irnos a casa juntos.-Responde Origami.

-¿Qué dices?-Cuestiona Ellen.

En ese momento la tensión de la habitación alcanzo un punto crítico si Shidou no las calmaba algo malo iba a pasar.

-Este… Origami, entiendo que te guste, pero hasta con la sensei, creo que alcanzaste un nuevo nivel.-Dice Shidou con una gota al estilo anime en su cara.

Ellen suelta un suspiro. -Buena, será mejor que se vayan a casa, -Dice calmadamente por escuchar las palabras de su Shidou.

-Está bien, vámonos Origami. -Dice Shidou.

Ambos toman camino a fuera de la academia, y mientras salían Origami le dio una mira de. "Quiero respuestas, y recuerda que eres mío." Que le dio un tremendo escalofrió, cuando ya estaban algo lejos de la academia.

-Muy bien habla. -Dice la peli blanca.

-Ah, Origami por favor bájales a tus celos, Mathers-sensei no es más que una amiga de la infancia, más que eso es como una hermana mayor para mí. -Dice el peli azul.

\- ¿Una hermana mayor? Explícate mejor-Exige la chica.

-No hay complejo de hermana como tú crees, para mí como dije es una gran amiga, ella me ayudo en un momento algo difícil, le tengo un gran aprecio, el aprecio que le tengo no es mas que el de una hermana quien siempre estuvo hay para mí. -Dice mirándola a los ojos que no denotaban ninguna duda.

-Entiendo. -Dice Origami. _-Pero con esa atmosfera que se libero cuando dije que era tu novia, no creo que sea prudente bajar la guardia, se que pueden ser celos de hermana. Pero bueno si tu hermana adoptiva se enamoró de ti también puede que ella también. -_Piensa Origami.

La caminata continua en total silencia y calma, hasta que llegaron al edificio donde vive Origami, espero a que ella entrara al edificio para poder dirigirse a su casa, ya que se acordó que tiene que cocinar para las chicas.

_-Esto puede terminar siendo un verdadero problema. Pero me alegro de tenerte de regreso Ellen. -_Piensa Shidou.

Esa misma noche, en la casa de cierta Rubia de ojos morados, se puede observar que usa una bata negra hasta sus rodillas y esta acostada en su cama.

_-Genial, ahora tengo no solo a esas 4 tras mi Shidou, sino también a esas urgidas. -_Piensa fastidiada Ellen. -_Y algo me dice que esto no es mas que la punta del iceberg, ahora que lo recuero ¿Cómo estará Kotori-chan?_\- Se pregunta Ellen y en ese momento se le prende el foco, puede acercarse a ella para ganarse de esa manera a Shidou, y por sus padres a ellos ya los tiene en la bolsa, solo había un problema, Kotori, ella siempre se mantuvo al margen como si no le agradara o la viera como una amenaza, ahora tenía una resolución ganarse a Shidou por medio de su hermana, y sacar a todos los obstáculos de su camino. Pero ella no sabia que, la misma Kotori era un obstáculo y no se equivocaba esto solo era la punta de Iceberg.

**Continuara…**

De regreso al set con los autores. Después de que Slendy se fueran tras la pobre y desconsolada Yuki.

-Me voy a cambiar.-Dice Tsukiumi.

-Oh, claro.-Dice Alpha quien se mantenía en total calma, esperando a que su colega regrese, un grave error, se escucha como unas cadenas de rompen y caen al suelo.

-Maldito…-Grita Neptune, para conectarle un potente derechazo sacándolo del set y destruyen una parte del mismo.

-Un… Por lo que veo, eso de que eres una diosa no era juego, bueno. Esta será una batalla entre dioses entonces.-Dice Alpha reincorporándose sin dificultad, con la ropa algo dañada y con labio inferior roto, el cual es sanado por una materia oscura, entonces su ala blanca se vuelve negra, y sus ojos cambian de color, la esclerótica de vuelve negra y la pupila roja, y dándole una mirada afilada.

La peli-azul manifiesta una espada algo grande de color negro, con algunos toques de morado como en el mango.

-Lo vas a lamentar bastardo, lamentaras el día en que te interpusiste en mi camino.-Dice mirando al peli negro con una mirada de odio puro, para lanzar cortes al aire.

Esto deja algo confundido al ángel oscuro, entonces nota que en su brazo izquierdo y abdomen hay unos corte algo profundos, se escucha un gran estruendo y se voltea y nota que la mujer había destruido una buena parte de set.

-Jeje, esto se pone interesante, Mi Kouhai supo elegir una mujer que le de la talla.-Dice al aire para poner su mirada en la mujer. -Campos Elíseos. -Declara para que el suelo del campo de batalla sea cubierto por una densa oscuridad. -Dream touch. -Miles de manos de abalanzan a la mujer, y al tocarla, se nota como una energía de color morada era tomada por las manos.

-Que débil. -Declara para empezar a expulsar una energía morada, que destruye los campos y a las manos.

-Supongo que tendré que elevar mi nivel y atacarte. -Dice el ángel para cerrar los ojos y concentrare. -_Yami no yoroi. -_Dice para que su cuerpo empiece a cambiar, su piel empieza a formar capas que parecían una armadura hecha de su propio cuerpo, también empieza exudar oscuridad de todo su cuerpo, en sus manos se formaron un par de espadas de fuego negro. -Prepárate, Mil llantos.-Dice para empezar a lanzar cortes al aire, y esos cortes de fuego se dividen cada uno en miles.

-Destrucción de oscuridad.-Susurra para que un ataque vaya a una tremenda velocidad contra los miles de cortes lanzados por el ángel y desviándolos.-Oscuridad llega a mi.-Dice para que al igual que con los campos Elíseos el campo sea cubierto por una densa oscuridad, solo que esta era absoluta, no se veía nada.

Se escucha un pequeña carcajada algo maniática del peli-negro que deja desconcertada a la mujer.

-¿Enserio? Soy un ángel oscuro, mi especialidad es la manipulación de la oscuridad niña, no me haces sentirme incomodo, me haces sentirme en casa y me das más energía. -Dice para levantar su palma derecha. -Karusu.-Declara de manera calmada para que toda la oscuridad sea absorbida por esa técnica, solo para que en menos de una décima de segundo llegara a ella y le conectara múltiples golpes, que para remate causaban cada uno una explosión de oscuridad, al terminar se calma en el suelo.

Al disiparse las explosiones se ve que no era mas que un cumulo de oscuridad en forma de la mujer dejando aun desconcertado ángel.

-Je eres bueno. Pero no lo suficiente. -Dice para liberar más poder y causar una explosión masiva. -Ummm… Y ahora no me importa pelear con basura como tú, ¿Dónde está Slendy-kun?-Dice sin quitar la vista de su oponente.

En ese momento el suelo tembló, una luz cegadora salió de donde estaba el ángel, ahora sus 2 alas eran blancas, y sus ojos tenían su esclerotiza normal, la pupila rasga de color dorado y el iris rojo.

-Me, eres buena lo admito, eres la primera persona que demuestra tener semejante nivel de control en la oscuridad te respeto. Pero si hay algo que destruya la oscuridad es la misma luz. Y yo no tengo mucho tiempo que perder, la luz de mi vida me está esperando. -Dice para elevar de manera desmesurada su poder, levanta su mano derecha y se empieza a formar una masa de energía solar. -Espero que Escanor no se enoje mucho, pero, weee **OMEGA CRUEL SUN**. -La masa de energía crece exponencialmente hasta alcanzar un tamaño enorme, y es lazada al impactar con su objetivo. -Toma esto, llamara de orgullo definitiva.-Declara para que la esfera explote y crear escudos alrededor de el y su asistente, la explosión cegó todo el campo, a unos 10 Kilómetros a la redonda.

Tsukiumi sale por tremendo estruendo notando la tremenda destrucción y solo pudo atribuírsela a su jefe.

-Alpha, pero que rayos hiciste.-Declara Tsukiumi molesta.

-La esposa de Slendy, resulto ser muy ruda y resistente, la verdad nunca creí que me vería en la necesidad de hacer mas que atraparla en mi cadenas de rencor.-Responde tranquilamente.

Entonces al disiparse el polvo de la explosión se nota a Neptune, la cual se había cubierto con su espada a muy duras penas.

-¿Dónde está Slendy-kun? Dilo ahora. -Dice una muy obstinada y terca Neptune.

-Oe, bájale solo fue a hablar con Yuki. ¿Cómo te sentirías si estuvieras en su lugar? -Dije un muy fastidiado ángel. -Y mira este lugar, todo lo que tendré que reconstruir, porque dudo que Slendy me quiera ayudar seguro dirá, "tu causaste este desastre tú lo arreglas". Solo espero que la explosión no llegara a ella, si algo le pasara no sé qué haría. -Dije para mirar su mano derecha, hacerla puño y llevársela a donde debería estar su corazón.

-No me importa si no me lo dices… Los buscare por medio de su poder. -Dice ella para concentrarse y buscarlo. Hasta que se quedo mirando hacia un bosque lejano. – Te encontré. -Dice ella para tratar de tomar camino hacia haya.

-Me tienes arto, intente razones contigo, ahora no me queda otra opción. -Dice para que se sus pies salgan unas runas antiguas, vayan rápidamente hacia ella y se pongan en ella inmovilizándola. -Settai Fuin, espero que estés feliz, ni la luz ni la oscuridad se escapan de ese sello especial. -Declara el ángel.

-Oye Alpha ¿A quién te refieres con ella? Se ve que te importa mucho. -Dice una curiosa Tsukiumi.

-Eso no importa ahora, debo suponer que, con el nivel de poder de esa mujer, encontrara una debilidad en mi sello, solo me queda intentar encerrarla. -Dice para que ella sea rodeada por miles de capaz de energía. -Listo veamos como te libras de esta. -Dice el ángel.

-No… voy a dejar… Mi Slendy-kun me deje por otra. -Dice con dificulta enojándose por dejar a su esposo con otra en el bosque.

-Por lo que más ames, ten más confianza en Slendy. No lo conozco desde hace mucho, pero es obvio que te ama y nunca te abandonaría, sus ojos lo delatan. -Dice un más que fastidiado Alpha.

-ESO QUIEN ****** MELO ASEGURA. -Grita furiosa librándose de los sellos y las capas de energía. -Y tu no me lo impedirás. -Dice para lanzar un rayo de energía rojo muy concentrado, y dirigirse a donde esta su esposo.

_-Esta mujer en realmente dura, ninguno de mis sellos la logran contener por mucho. Quizás deba liberar eso. -_Piensa el peli negro que no tenia las intenciones de faltar a la palabra que le hizo a su amigo, concentra su energía y empieza a desintegrar su propio cuerpo, para liberar su forma espiritual, la cual no posee limites a la hora de liberar energía, una tremenda luz se hizo presente llamando la atención de Neptune. -Veamos qué te parece esto. Gran prisión multidimensional. -Dice para encerrarla en un cubo compacto, donde había diferentes dimensiones y Neptune, tenga el enfrentarse a múltiples facetas de si misma.

-Rayos, tuve que destruir mi cuerpo de cualquier realidad para contenerla, bueno, en fin, será mejor ir creando uno con la misma apariencia y que me permita manejar más poder. -Dice para empezar con su labor.

Mientras en el bosque con Slendy y Yuki, (Es al mismo tiempo que la pelea épica).

-Yuki, espera esa nunca fue mi intención. -Dice para escuchar un tremendo estruendo. -Rayos, Neptune debe estar realmente cabreada, menos mal que Alpha puede ser muy creativo con sus ataques. -Dice Slendy, entonces ve a una gran distancia una enorme explosión carmesí. -Pero que. -Declara sorprendido. _-Rayos, ese par destruirán la realidad de seguir así, tengo que apurarme. -_Piensa seriamente preocupado. -Yuki, por favor, yo nunca te vi como un objeto o te quise utilizar.- Dice Slendy.

Entonces unas espadas de gran tamaño color negras se materializaron de la nada y atacaron a Slendy.

-Pero que.-Dice para ser empalado por las mismas.

-No quiero oír tus engaños.-Dice una destrozada Yuki.

-No te engaño, además de seguir así Alpha y Neptune destruirán la realidad y puedes ser borrada.-Dice para Utilizar su salto en el tiempo para aparecer en frente de Yuki y abrazarla fuertemente. -Por favor regresemos, no te puedo asegurar que las cosas serán como antes, pero no quiero perderte Yuki. -Dice con todo su corazón.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio master? No es una treta para hacerme sentir mejor. -Cuestiona llena de miedo Yuki.

-No podría mentirte, me importas mucho. -Responde calmadamente sonriéndole.

\- ¿Pero… Y tu esposa?-Pregunta con miedo y curiosidad.

-Como te dije, no puedo garantizarte que las cosas serán como antes, oh como quisieras, pero haremos los posible, yo hablare con ella.-Dice con mucha convicción.

-¿Qué hablaras con ella?-Vuelve a cuestionar.

-Que las cosas no son como ella piensa, que nunca la abandonaría, pero que, a pesar de nuestros votos matrimoniales tu significas mucho para mi.-Dice con la misma convicción que su amigo, al hablar de esta clase de cosas.

-¿Eh?... ¿De verdad significo mucho?-Cuestiona sorprendida y abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?-Contesta con otra incógnita.

Ella se mantiene silencio por unos momentos, hasta que otra tremenda explosión se siente, hasta el temblor se sentido hasta donde ella estaban.

-Rayos, debemos detener esto, vamos Yuki.-Dice Slendy.

-Hai, master.-Dice Yuki.

Slendy la toma en sus brazos y se van volando velozmente ha donde se encontraba los 3 restantes.

Volviendo con el ángel y su ayudante.

-Oe, Alpha, que significa esa alarma de que ya casi es hora.-Dice con curiosidad Tsukiumi.

-Shimatta, se me está haciendo tarde, esta pelea me tomo demasiado tiempo.-Dice el ente sin cuerpo.

-Pero que significa.-Dice Tsukiumi con curiosidad.

-Es sobre un compromiso importante, esta bien, rayos me caería bien una mano para reconstruir mi cuerpo.-Dice el ente.

Entonces llegan el par que faltaba.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí y Neptune?.-Cuestiona preocupado por su esposa, ya que la condición mental de su compañero cuando se enoja puede ser muy peligrosa incluso contra el mismo.

-Tu esposa es una problemática eso paso, y para tu otra duda esta atrapada en ese cubo, ahora ayúdame a reconstruir mi cuerpo.-Dice el ente apurado.

-Eh… De acuerdo luego me cuentas que ha pasado y que es ese cubo.-Dice para ayudar a su amigo a reconstruir su cuerpo mientras el cubo se agrieta.

-Yuki ¿Cómo te sientes?-Cuestiona la rubia.

-Bien Tsuki-san pero, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-Cuestiona la peli blanca.

-Ah, a Alpha le dio una paliza una chica, fue muy divertido de ver.-Dice feliz, ella pensaba que se habían cobrado todas la veces que la ha hecho enojar.

-Eh… ¿Qué mujer?-Pregunta ya haciéndose una idea de quien lo hizo.

-Fue Neptune-san jeje, aunque debo admitir que hubo momentos tensos, hasta que la encerró en ese cubo.-Dice la ojo azul.

Yuki se siente incomoda al oír el nombre de la esposa de su Master.

-Como sea dentro de poco lo veras en vivo y en directo, dudo que se quede tranquila después de ser encerrada.-Dice una despreocupada rubia.

-No se preocupen, yo hablare con ella.-Dice Slendy. -Listo, ya estás bien colega. -Dice Slendy a Alpha.

-Gracias mucho mejor, como sea dudo que se quede tranquila. -Responde estirando su nuevo cuerpo. -En fin, ya vuelvo. Tsukiumi, necesitare un favor tuyo cuando regrese. -Dice Alpha para irse y dejar a Tsukiumi con la pregunta en la boca.

A los minutos regreso con una pequeña de aparentemente una niña de aproximadamente 2 años, pelo color negro hasta la espalda, ojos de color ámbar y piel blanca y un uniforme escolar de maternal.

-Bien ya volví. -Dice con una sonrisa inusual en su cara. -Tsukiumi, por favor llévala a comer, hija ella es Tsukiumi-san, trabaja con papa, te llevara a comer mientras yo termino algunos asuntos aquí pórtate bien con ella. -Dice para dejarla cerca de Tsukiumi y darle su tarjeta de crédito. -Gasta lo que quieras en comida.-Dice él.

Todos quedan en Shock ¿Enserio tiene una Hija?

-¿Qué?-Gritan todos a todo pulmón.

-No griten, que molestos joder, responderé sus pregunta después de que ellas se vayan.-Dice el ángel.

-Tsukiumi, será mejor que te vayas rápido con la niña lejos de aquí.-Dice Slendy seriamente viendo que cada vez se agrieta más el cubo.

-Eh… Duro bastante en ese lugar.-Dice Tsukiumi para tomar a la niña e irse una velocidad vertiginosa.

Cuando estaban lejos, el cubo se termino de romper, mostrando a una mujer con ropa en mal estado, en los hombros y piernas, con rasguños en la cara, y en su cara uno de sus ojos no dejaba de sangrar, y el otro solo era una cuenca vacía de la cual no dejaba de brotar sangre.

-Mi Slendy-k.-No termino de hablar porque vio a Yuki detrás de su esposo. -¿Qué hace ella aquí?-Mirando con enojo a Slendy.

-Mejor dicho que te paso.-Dice preocupado.

-No te preocupes por mí, sino por el.-Señalando su vientre dejando extrañados a todos menos a Slendy, se empezó a regenerarse lentamente con su poder de oscuridad, para teletransportarse en frente de Yuki.

-Espejo de yata.-Dice Alpha poniendo la barrera definitiva en frente de Yuki.

-Tu, no lo vas alejar a mi hija de *****.-Dice una furiosa para ser detenida por Slendy.

-Hasta que le pones un alto, ya Yuki iba a pagar los platos rotos por la celo pata de tu esposa.-Dice Alpha cruzando sus brazos.

-Neptune, por esos celos tuyos que no te comente nada de Yuki, porque sabía cómo reaccionarias.-Dice Slendy seriamente.

-Sabes como me pongo cuando una chica me quieren quitar lo que es mío.-Responde la mujer, bastante enojada por su comentario.

_-Esto no pinta bien, mejor me preparo.-_Piensa Alpha poniéndose en guardia.

-Mmm. Sabes que yo..-Dice pero no lo deja terminar.

-Me quieres abandonar por otra al igual que a nuestro hijo.-Dice para dejar a los de mas en Shock, y a Yuki no le gusto nada esa confesión.

-Slendy, ya aclarare lo que todos ya sabemos amigo.-Dice Alpha queriendo bajar los ánimos, enserio no quiere tener que volver a pelear a ese nivel si su hija estaba cerca.

-¿Qué cosa?-Dice haciéndose el tonto.

-¿Te haces o eres? Que la amas y no la abandonaría por nada.-Dice un fastidiado ángel.

-Me hago.-Responde ante la duda de manera chocante, mientras retenía la manos de Neptune.

-Si que eres infantil, pero uno con una suerte envidiable.-Responde un fastidiado pelinegro.

-Lo dices tu wee.-Responde fastidiado.

-Si dices que no tienes suerte eres bastante humilde, mira nada mas a Yuki y a Neptune, a mi usualmente me odian, toma como ejemplo a Tsukiumi.-Responde de manera de fastidiar a su amigo.

-Uh… Eso lo hablamos en otra oca…-No termino de hablar porque Yuki la aleja de Neptune.

-Tu m****.-Dice Neptune para lanzarse contra la que en su opinión quería quitarle a su esposo.

-Suficiente, Especio dimensiona.-Dice Alpha para atraparlo a todos en un espacio raro, que solo él sabe qué hace.

-Tu, ya me tienes harta, te metes en lo que no te incumbe.-Dice Neptune enojada e irritada.

-Cálmate Neptune.-Dice Slendy.

-Me incumbe porque esto afecta nuestro trabajo, además ya tome la decisión de ayudar a mi amigo con este problema. Y no intentes lastimar a nadie que en este espacio es imposible.-Dice al ángel de manera seria a la diosa.

-Por favor Neptune, cálmate yo solo te amo a ti.-Dice Slendy abrazándola por la espalda.

-Nada me lo asegura, que no entiendes que te amo y sin ti mi mundo se desboronaría en segundos.-Dice con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

-Pero te tengo que decir algo.-Dice un tanto inseguro y con miedo.

-¿Qué es?-Pregunta seria y celosa.

-¿Cómo te lo diré?-Se cuestiona el ojo- rojo.

-Estos temas de mujeres son muy complicados tomate un fría para que puedas liberar el disparo.-Dice Alpha pasándole un cerveza.

El la toma, rápidamente.

-Gracias.-Responde. -Neptune, las cosas no son tú crees, como dijo mi colega y amigo, nunca te abandonaría, pero yo le he tomado un gran aprecio a Yuki, por favor deja esos celos, que ahora más que nunca estoy seguro de que te amo.-Dice seriamente y dejando salir esas palabras de su corazón.

-¿De verdad me amas?-Pregunta insegura.

-¿Crees de no hacerlo me hubiera casado contigo?-Cuestiona de nuevo.

-Está bien, te creeré, y discúlpame por mi arrebato de rabia querido.- Responde Neptune. -sabes que soy muy posesiva con Tigo. -Dice de nuevo Neptune.

-Eso lo sé, y aun con cualquier dificultad que pueda surgir, o te cambiara por nada. -Responde sonriéndole a su esposa.

-Muy bonito, todo resuelto, así está mejor. -Dice para deshacer su técnica y ver el set reconstruido. -Mucho mejor, no tengo tanto trabajo como me esperaba.-Dice al aire el ángel.

Entonces llegan Tsukiumi y niña.

-Papa.-Dice saltando a los brazos de su padre.

-Jeje, espero que hayas disfrutado comer con Tsukiumi, megumi-chan.-Dice abrazándola y sonriendo de forma paternal.

-Bueno yo me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer con mi esposa.-Dice Slendy retirándose.

-Cuídate, y lo la hagas enojar, no quiero tener que volverme a meter para que no mate a nadie inocente.-Dice Alpha.

-Esa niña… No se donde mete toda esa comida. -Dice Tsukiumi asombrada.

-Por eso te dije que gastaras lo que quisieras en comida, nunca comerías tanto como ella, en fin. -Dice Alpha para ver a una ligeramente triste Yuki. -Oe, no te pongas así, cualquier cosa que prometiera estoy seguro que lo cumplirá, y bueno si no hare que lo cumpla, aunque tenga que pelear de nuevo contra ese demonio en forma de mujer.-Dice tomándola de su hombro derecho.

-Gracias Alpha-san, por cierto su hija es muy linda.-Dice mirando a la pequeña en brazos de su padre.

-Lo sé, jeje, bueno aquí terminamos por hoy, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto el capítulo como la historia posterior, esperamos sus comentarios y votos, y si gustan sígannos, a Slendy lo consiguen solo en Wattpad, user/Delpooleslendy, hay tiene en enlace, hasta próxima.-Dice para chasquear los dedos y todo se vuelva oscuro.


	3. Chapter 3

Se ve nuevamente el set, se puede notar que estaban solo Slendy, Yuki y Tsukiumi, se encontraban esperando a Alpha, quien se había retrasado por quien sabe qué, entonces se le ve llegar volando, junto a su pequeña de nombre Megumi y traía un pedazo de papel en su bolsillo. Se le notaba en la mirada cierta tristeza y melancolía, molestia y celos, más que nada, cuando poso su mirada en Slendy.

_\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué esa mirada en él? -_piensa Slendy, viendo su cara.

-Master, ¿Sabe porque tiene esa mirada? -pregunta Yuki, al oído de Slendy en un susurro.

_\- ¿Qué le pasa? Usualmente no parece estar de humor, pero, ahora parece estarlo menos de lo usual. -_piensa Tsukiumi.

-Buenos días a todos, me retrase porque, no encontraba quien cuidara a Megumi-chan. Por favor hija, comportante mientras papa trabaja. -termina del hablar en ángel.

-Si, papá. -responde la pequeña, quien ahora se le notaban cierto bultos en la espalda.

\- ¿Y por eso tu mirada? -le cuestiona Slendy.

-Solo digamos, que este no es mi mejor momento de acuerdo, Slendy, ahora comencemos con el capítulo- dice chaqueando los dedos

**Renuncia de derechos:**

Date a live y la mayoría de personajes aquí utilizados, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**Nuestra historia de amor en guerra.**

**Capítulo 2: Los celos de los espíritus parte 1.**

Era muy temprano en la mañana, las 4:00AM, en la residencia Itsuka no se escuchaba ni un ruido, a excepción del cuarto de cierto, peli azul, se levantó con pereza para observar su teléfono, estaba sonando la alarma, era sábado, lo cual significaba que. Hoy iniciaba su entrenamiento con el Santouryuu.

_-Es hora. -_piensa el joven, para levantarse e ir a bañarse y vestirse, comer algo ligero y para salir a encontrarse con su sensei.

Tomo sus espadas, y salió sin hacer ruido alguno, para no despertar a ninguna de las chicas, tardo aproximadamente 10 minutos en llegar, al llegar vio a su sensei, estaba meditando en frente de la academia.

-Ya llegaste, es hora de comenzar. -responde el hombre-. Shidou, en tu enfrentamiento de ayer, note que has perdido forma, así que. Ahora comenzaremos con fortalecerte físicamente y aumentaremos tu resistencia y estamina. -esto deja al joven con fastidio, ya sabía que era lo que seguía-. Sin embargo, también te ayudare con las poses con las espadas, luego empezaremos con las peleas. -dice para sacar unas cuantas pesas, las cuales eran para las muñecas y tobillos-. Bueno, hora de comenzar. -dice para que empiecen.

**3 horas después.**

Shidou estaba aún en la academia, se le veía agotado, sudoroso, pero feliz.

-Bien, culminamos por hoy, regresa a casa y descansa, mañana lo haremos de nuevo. -dice el profesor.

Shidou solo siente con la cabeza para tomar camino hacia su casa, tardo otros 10 minutos y al llegar, nota a todos los espíritus en la misma, entonces recordó.

_-No les. Conte, que hoy volvía a entrenar desde temprano. -_piensa con algo de miedo por sus reacciones, decidió entrar y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

\- ¡Shidou! ¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías muy preocupadas. -Dicen todas las verlo entrar, preocupas y algo celosas, de que se fueran con Ellen o Elizabeth.

-Esto… Buenos días, a todas, estaba entrenando junto a Zoro-sensei. Y bueno como me fui muy temprano, y no quería despertarlas. -responde, tranquilamente.

Las chicas se sorprenden, en especial las que no sabían, que el entrenara en algo.

\- ¡Shidou! ¡Como sete ocurre hacer eso sin decirnos nada! Además, nada nos asegura, que no nos mientas. -dice una muy enojada Kotori, siendo apoyadas por todos los espíritus, menos una que le creía por razones lógicas.

-Claro que no miento, además ¿Para qué mentiría? -responde Shidou, más que extrañado de la actitud de todas.

-Seria para irte con la nueva sensei, o tu "amiguita" Eli. -responde una muy enojada Kaguya, quien no le creía.

-El no miente, sus músculos, están tensos, y esta sudoroso. El hedor de su sudor llega hasta aquí. -responde Origami, dando razones para creerle joven.

_-Al menos alguien me cree. - _piensa Shidou-. No tengo nada con. Mathers-sensei o Elizabeth. – responde Shidou, quien se sentía extraño de que le digan eso, es cierto ellas pueden ser celosas, pero hasta el extremo de pensar eso.

-Eso dices, pero esas sonrisas junto, a que te fueras con ella, en vez de ir con quien dijiste que irías de vuelve sospechoso. -dice la peli blanca, quien se mantenía pensativa sobre sus motivos.

\- ¿De qué hablas Origami? -cuestiona la niña de pelo rojo.

-Ayer Shidou dijo que, iría a hablar con Zoro-sensei para seguir su entrenamiento, pero. En vez de eso fue a hablar con la nueva maestra de la clase Ellen M Mathers. -responde co n tranquilidad.

_\- ¿Ellen M Mathers? -_Piensa Kotori, ese nombre se le hacía familiar.

-Shidou, ¿Cómo que te fuiste a ver a la nueva sensei? -cuestionan todas las demás que ardían en celos por escuchar eso.

-Nushi-sama engaña. a Muku con otra mujer, cuando le juro amor eterno. -dice una enojada Mukuro.

-Vaya chico, te tenías a 2 chicas más guardadas. -dice una divertida Nia.

-Ummm, eso se debe a que, Mathers-sensei me dijo que, teníamos que hablar de ciertas conductas que tengo. Bueno, debo decir que esa conversación fue incomoda. -responde Shidou.

Sensei, esa palabra le dio la respuesta a Kotori, tenía que ser ella estaba segura. La antigua tutora de Shidou con quien tuvo, ese momento "intimo", que ella presencio hace 4 años atrás.

-Ellen-san. -dice susurra ella, las demás la escucharon, pero no quiso decir nada por el momento.

-Bueno, y ¿Por qué no hablaban de otras cosas que no fueran tus conductas Shidou? -cuestiona ella.

-Eso se debe a que, bueno. Siendo sincero, creo que es debido a lo melosas que pueden llegar a ser conmigo a veces. La sensei me dijo que, hacer sebo en la academia no estaba prohibido, pero que no lo hiciera a cada rato y con más de una chica causándole celos a otras. -responde de manera convincente.

El silencio de hizo presente en la sala, el solo pudo cruzar los dedos en su mente a ver si se lo creían. Las chicas que no iban a la academia se sentían celosas y miraban de esa manera a sus "amigas" que hacían eso, y las que, si iban, solo se sintieron apenadas, por la razón del regaño que recibió Shidou.

-Vaya, vaya, Shidou-kun todo un galán con las damas. -dice Yoshinon con rizas.

-Yoshinon, abstente de decir esas cosas por favor. -respondió en voz baja Yoshino.

-Bueno chicas, yo me voy a bañar. -dice Shidou aprovechando el silencio incómodo para escapar de esta.

-Espera Shidou, tenemos que hablar, arriba. Ahora. -Sentencio de manera seria Kotori.

-Eh… Está bien. -Responde el.

Los dos se van a la segunda planta de la casa, y las, espíritus que les extraño esto, los siguieron y se quedaron en las escaleras para escuchar.

-Shidou. No me mientas, ¿Es ella verdad? -dice ella.

\- ¿Ella, no te entiendo? -responde.

-Shidou, no soy tonta, ni era tan pequeña como para no acordarme, dime esta nueva sensei tuya, no es también. Tu antigua tutora. -dice ella.

Esto hace que el joven trago de forma audible, si era ella. Lo había atrapado. No tuvo, de otra, más opción que decir la verdad.

-Si… Es ella. -Responde derrotado.

_-Genial, esa, desgraciada roba hermanos ha regresado, y es obvio que no puedo competir. Solo espero que tenga las mismas intenciones de antes. Oh, sino no sabre como podría terminar esto. –_Piensa una muy celosa Kotori.

-Kotori, ¿Pasa algo? -pregunta, ya que tiene una mirada de enojo sin razón aparente.

-Eh, no. Solo quería saber si era ella, escuchar su nombre se me hizo raro, ¿No se había ido del país? -cuestiona algo nerviosa la joven.

-Si, pero volvió, y si no tienes nada más que decirme, me voy a bañar. -dice para dejarla sola.

Kotori solo pudo quedarse ahí a pensar, las cosas podrían ponerse realmente molestas, sin mencionar sus propios celos, los sellos de las chicas podrían romperse y eso sería malo, las chicas salieron a encarar a Kotori.

-Honorable hermana, ¿Podría contarnos quien es esta Ellen? -Pregunta Mukuro.

-Eh, ¿Escucharon todo? -pregunta una sorprendida Kotori.

Las chicas simplemente asintieron ante la pregunta.

-Bueno, todo empezó cuando… -Kotori les con todo, desde las tutorías hasta que vio ese beso esa última tarde. -Y, eso fue lo que pasó. -respondió ante la incógnita de las demás.

_-Eso quiere decir que, el primer beso de Nushi-sama fue, ¿Arrebatado? -_Piensa Mukuro.

A todas se le subieron los celos, estaban enojadas y a la ves celosas del relato de Kotori.

Mientras en el baño.

_-Esto se puede complicar, espero que no pase de aquí, deseo poder continuar, como están las cosas, pero. También deseo pasar tiempo con Ellen como antes. -_Piensa algo depresivo Shidou.

Después del baño, Shidou estaba en su cuarto y tocan la puerta, era Mukuro.

\- ¿Sucede algo Muku? -Le pregunta sonriéndole.

-Nushi-sama. - Le dice, y hace una pausa para buscar las palabras correctas. - ¿Qué es la estimada mujer Mathers, para ti? -cuestiona con celos.

-Eh, Muku, ella es solo mi nueva sensei, ¿Qué más podría ser? – Le responde.

-Como digas, Nushi-sama. -Le responde, sonando no muy convencida-. Tomad vuestro teléfono lo habéis dejado en la planta baja. -Dice haciéndole entrega del aparato.

Shidou tomo su teléfono y lo encendió, al hacerlo noto que tenía un mensaje de Elizabeth, cosa que también noto Mukuro, y causo los celos de esta.

-Muku, no pongas esa cara, no me gusta verte enojada. Elizabeth no es más que una amiga/rival. -dice viendo a la joven de mal humor.

-Muku, esta celosa. -responde ella, aun con él, ceño fruncido-. Nushi-sama es el causante de los celos de Muku. -Dice ella.

-Muku, por favor. No toda chica, que se me acerque, es porque yo le guste o viceversa, dime. ¿Crees, que si no te quisiera? Me hubiera arriesgado por ti, o la demás. -dice Shidou mirando a aquellos orbes de color amarillo.

-Nushi-sama… -dice Muku ya de mejor humor, con un ligero sonrojo en sus tersas mejillas, y en sus ojos un brillo de felicidad absoluta.

-Muku. -dice, para acercarse a ella, y poder darle un pequeño beso, el cual fue correspondido, aunque corto, muy emotivo-. Vamos, con las demás. -dice sonriéndole, a la joven.

-Si, Nushi-sama. -dice la joven, ahora con un sonrojo ahora más notable.

Los 2 jóvenes bajaron a la segunda planta de la casa.

-Chicas, ¿Tienen hambre? -dice de manera alegre, y pudo notar que el enojo se les había pasado, algunas notaron el sonrojo de Mukuro, pero lo dejaron pasar.

En la planta baja, se podía notar que ahora solo quedaban, Touka, Yoshino, Natsumi, las Yamai, por supuesto Kotori.

-Si, Shidou, deberías al menos, habernos dejado el desayuno listo. -dice Touka con un puchero.

-Gomene, Touka, ¿Qué quieren comer? -pregunta el joven.

Las chicas simplemente, respondieron con una sorpréndenos, simplemente se dispuso a cocinar, un banquete como era normal en sus días. La tarea de dar de comer a un grupo, tan grande de chicas, es muy difícil en especial con Touka en él. Mientras cocinaba, se acordaba que llevaban un buen tiempo sin que DEM, no los molestaba. Quizás debería hacer algo especial por eso.

Después de terminar de cocinar, y servir todas las presentes y se sienta a comer, en medio de la comida, su teléfono vuelve a sonar, y era de nuevo Elizabeth.

_\- "Shidou-chan, ¿Qué pasa que no contestas los mensajes?" -_Cuestiona la castaña. _– "La verdad, solo quería preguntar, si ¿Podía ir a tu casa a hablar?, hace rato que no hablamos." -_Termina de leer el mensaje, para contestar.

_\- "Claro, ven a almorzar hoy" -_responde Shidou, para enviar un mensaje a todas las demás chicas. _– "Chicas, quiero que vengan a almorzar hoy, todas a mi casa. Es para celebrar la tranquilidad en la, que estamos ahora." -_escribe para enviarlo.

\- ¿Quién es Shidou? -pregunta Touka.

-Solo es Tonomachi, quiere que le pase la tarea. -dice para, guardar su teléfono.

Esa respuesta deja satisfecha a todas, Shidou recibe la confirmación de Elizabeth y las demás que vendrán a comer.

-Chicas, vamos de comprar, se está acabando la comida. -dice para recibir, unos asentimientos de todas.

Fueron a comprar la comida, mientras con Ellen, unos 30 minutos antes.

_-Bien, es hora de empezar a mover mis piezas, hoy es sábado. Lo que significa que Shidou y Kotori deben de estar en casa, iré más tarde, apenas son las 8:30AM. -_piensa Ellen. _-Llevare sus paletas favoritas. -_termina su línea de pensamiento tranquilamente.

**40 minutos después.**

Las chicas, junto con Shidou, estaban en el supermercado, haciendo las compras de los víveres, entre algunas cosas que compraron, había carne, arroz, pollo, y curiosamente, los ingredientes para una tarta de fresa, platillo poco usual, pero Shidou pensó que sería buena idea comprarlo.

Ya con todo listo, toman camino a la residencia Itsuka, cuando estaban cerca se toman con Ellen.

-Mathers-sensei. -Dice el, peli azul, llamando la atención de todas las presentes, causando que pongan caras de celos.

-Ara, Itsuka-kun, que sorpresa verte a ti… Y, a tus amigas. -dice Ellen con una expresión de incomodidad mezclada con celos.

-Lo mismo puedo decir. No esperaba encontrármela por aquí. -Dice el joven.

-Bueno… La verdad, solo quería familiarizarme con la ciudad, aunque ya es casi hora de empezar a preparar el almuerzo, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa. -dice intentando mantener la calma.

Las más celosas del grupo, no sabían que hacer, o como reaccionar, pero una cosa estaba clara. Querían que se alejara de Shidou.

-Bueno, ya que lo menciona, nosotros estábamos haciendo las compras de la despensa. Y me imagino que vive algo lejos, por su comentario. Así que, ¿Le gustaría, almorzar con nosotros? -dice Shidou, dejando estupefactas a las, espíritus.

-Onii-chan, ¿Podemos irnos ya? Tengo mucha hambre. -dice Kotori, intentado alejarlo de Ellen.

-Ara, Kotori-chan. -dice Ellen, sorprendida, lo la había notado.

-Mathers-san. -dice Kotori. - ¿Cómo ha estado? -pregunta ella con una sonrisa falsa, que es notado por todos, menos por Ellen.

-Pues bien. Mira nada más, como has crecido. -dice alborotándole los pelos de manera cariñosa.

Shidou, estaba que sudaba, ya estaba esperando ser bombardeado por las preguntas de las, espíritus.

-Eh, bueno, será mejor irnos. Hay mucho que cocinar hoy. -dice Kotori, intentando que su Onii-chan, no invite a la rubia.

-Espera, Kotori todavía no ha respondido. -dice Shidou extrañado, Kotori siempre es muy, segura de sí misma.

-Claro, me encantaría comer con ustedes. -responde ella con una sonrisa.

Todos siguieron hasta la residencia Itsuka.

-Bueno, y si entramos. -dice Shidou.

Todas entran junto al peli azul.

-Shidou, ¿Qué harás de almuerzo? -pregunta Touka.

-La verdad no lo había pensado, ¿Qué tal, arroz, curri y bistec? -dice Shidou.

Recibe una afirmación alegre de todas.

-Y de postre, tarta de fresas. -dice mirando con una sonrisa a Ellen.

-Shidou-kun, no pensaba que te acordaras de mí, postre favorito. -dice Ellen con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Esto causa, que los celos de todas las chicas suban a un nuevo nivel.

-Nushi-sama, me puede decir. Cómo sabe tanto de, Mathers-sama. -Pide Mukuro, quien no entendía de cómo sabía todo eso de Ellen.

-Este, verán. La verdad hay algo que no les. Conte, la verdad es que yo conozco a Ellen, desde hace 4 años. Ella fue mí tutora y, de esas tutorías, pues nació una amistad. _Y algo más. _-responde para pensar lo último.

Las chicas se hacían que no sabían nada.

-Si, es la verdad, debo decir que. Extrañe a Shidou estos 4 años que estuve fuera del país, y que estuviera en mí clase, fuera una agradable sorpresa. -dice de Ellen.

-Este. Yo también te extrañe. -dice Shidou apenado.

-Es bueno ver, que él sentimiento es, reciproco. -dice una feliz rubia. -Bueno, Shidou-kun, ¿Qué te parece algo de ayuda en la cocina? -pregunta esta.

-Me agrada la idea, vamos Mathers-san. -dice el joven, yéndose con Ellen a la cocina.

Las chicas, estaban a punto de estallar de los celos,

_-Estúpida asaltacunas, roba hermanos. -_piensa Kotori.

Mientras en la cocina, Ellen. Puede notar que Shidou cocina con gran habilidad.

-Vaya, sí que, has mejorado. -dice asombrada de su habilidad.

-Aprendí, de la mejor. -le responde sonriéndole.

-Quizás. Pero en mí, opinión el alumno se ha convertido en maestro. -responde Ellen.

-Ellen, gracias. -dice apenado por él comentario.

A los minutos se escucha que, tocan a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién, podría ser? -dice Kaguya.

-Respuesta. Podrían ser las demás. -responde Yuzuru-

-Yo voy. -dice tímidamente Yoshino.

Al abrir, nota que era una linda chica, castaña de ojos color ámbar.

-Oh, tu, debes ser amiga de Kotori, mi nombre es, Elizabeth, vengo a hablar con Shidou, ¿Lo puedes llamar? -dice la joven.

Yoshino entra a la casa y va a la cocina.

-Esto…-dice con pena.

-Shidou-kun, una hermosa chica te llama en la puerta. -dice burlona la marioneta.

Esto causa celos en todas las presentes, no solo era Ellen. Ahora hay otra más.

_-Quien busca a mi Shidou-kun, otra urgida. -_Piensa Ellen.

-Nushi-sama, puedes explicar la razón, de que esta dama lo busque. -dice Mukuro con él, ceño fruncido.

_-Shidou, solo es propiedad de Yuzuru y mía. -_Piensa Kaguya.

-Eto… Debe ser Elizabeth, ya regreso Ellen. -dice para ir a atender a la visita.

-Shidou-kun. -dice con celos Ellen.

Cuando va a la puerta, ve que es realmente Elizabeth.

-Shidou-chan, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. -dice Elizabeth.

-Eh, Eli. Nos vimos ayer. -responde algo, inconcorde.

-No, me importa. -dice de manera infantil, haciendo que ha Shidou se le forme una gota de sudor en la nuca.

En ese momento sale Kotori.

-Eli-chan, cuánto tiempo. -dice la pequeña.

-Koto-chan, cuánto tiempo. -dice para abrazarla, tal como la haría una hermana mayor.

\- ¿Por qué, no has venido? -cuestiona la pequeña, algo triste.

-Bueno, la verdad he estado ocupada con los estudios. Sabes que no soy buena en ello, tal como lo era Shidou-chan, ya hace algún tiempo. -responde la mayor.

-Ya veo, pero. Pasa por favor. -dice la pequeña.

Ya adentro, de la casa.

-Eli, siéntate mientras, termino de cocinar. -dice Shidou para retomar su labor.

-Shidou, ¿Quién, es ella? -cuestiona Kaguya.

Para que las demás, pregunten lo mismo.

-Ah, la deben de recordarla de la exhibición de Kendou. Ella es Elizabeth Kurokami, una amiga de la infancia y rival, en el Kendou. -responde tranquilamente.

Esto, sorprende a las Yamai, Touka e Origami.

-Oh, eres tú, quien peleo contra Shidou en la escuela. -dice sorprendido Touka.

-Nushi-sama, ¿Peleo contra, esta dama? -pregunta sorprendida Mukuro.

-Onii-chan, peleo contra Eli. -dice sorprendida Kotori.

-Bueno, no fue una pelea en sí. Era una exhibición de Kendou. -dice la joven con algo de pena-. Y, de no ser porque dejo entrenar. Me hubiera ganado fácilmente. -revela la joven.

\- ¿Nushi-sama, sabe pelear con, espadas? -cuestiona Mukuro sorprendida, al igual que todas las demás, que no habían visto la exhibición.

-Si, onii-chan sabe pelear, con espadas. -responde la loli.

-Se podría decir así. -dice Shidou, igual de apenado que Elizabeth.

\- ¿Se podría decir? Shidou, parecías un maestro, en esa pelea. -dice Kaguya.

-Pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo Shidou, conoce a Eli? -pregunta Yuzuru-

-Oh. Ellos se conocen desde niños, Eli solía venir a jugar con onii-chan, y conmigo. -responde Kotori.

-Si, sé que esos días. No volverán, pero quiero poder venir más seguido a hablar con Shidou-chan. -dice una melancólica Elizabeth.

-Fueron buenos esos días. -dice para retirarse a la cocina.

Mientras, las palabras de Elizabeth, solo logran aumentar sus celos, los cuales ya estaban muy altos, mientras las chicas estaban en ese estado, Kaguya se escabullo al cuarto de Shidou a buscar sus cosas de Kendou, el entrar nota el estuche de guitarra junto a las 3 espadas, y toma a Sandai Kitetsu, y baja a la plata baja.

Mientras con Shidou.

-Ya regresé, si era Elizabeth. -dice Shidou.

-Oh, ya veo. Responde ella-. _Genial otra maldita, perra, no me van a quitar a mi Shidou. -_piensa una muy enojada Ellen.

De regreso con las, espíritus.

-Oigan, miren lo que encontré en él, cuarto de Shidou. -dice mostrando la hermosa espada de color rojo con negro.

-Oh. -dicen todas sorprendidas.

-Kaguya, ¿De dónde, la sacaste? -pregunta curiosamente Origami.

-Del cuarto de Shidou, ¿Qué no lo escuchaste? -Responde esta.

-Solo quería confirma, el que no escuche mal. -Responde esta.

-Chicas, a que se debe tanto… -dice para ver a Kaguya con la espada "maldita"-. Kaguya, suelta esa espada, se dice que está maldita. -dice preocupado.

-Confusión. Explícate Shidou. -dice Yuzuru.

-Esa espada se llama Sandai Kitetsu, es una espada mata demonios. Se dice que esta maldita y traerá una muerte horrible a su portador, por esa razón, casi nadie se ha atrevido a empuñarla. -responde Shidou.

Ante las palabras de Shidou, Kaguya se asusta y suelta rápidamente la espada. Esto preocupa a Shidou, y se lanza a atraparla, la toma con su mano derecha, para hacerla girar con maestría en su mano, para luego ponerla frente a sus ojos, y dar una mirada de miedo, esto les causa un sonrojo a todas, menos a Elizabeth.

_-Sugoi, Shidou/Kun/san es genial. -_Piensan todas las, espíritus presentes.

-De, ¿Dónde la sacaste Kaguya? -pregunta Shidou.

-Verdad. Kaguya, ella la saco de tu habitación. -Responde Yuzuru.

-Eh… -es lo único que puede decir Kaguya.

-Bueno, no es tu culpa, sino, mía debí guardarlas mejor. Al menos fue esta y no Shusui, que es las más pesadas de las 3. -dice para acariciar la cabeza e Kaguya.

_-Maldita hija de puta, quien se cree al ser acariciado por mi Shidou, solo yo puedo recibir esa clase de afecto de su parte. -_pienso una muy celosa Ellen.

-Esto, Shidou-chan, dices tener 2 más, y bueno. Mi maestra dice que pueden llegar a ser muy valiosas, es decir, nada más esa que tienes en tus manos vale 5 millones de yenes. ¿De dónde, las obtuviste? -Cuestiona Elizabeth.

Esto deja algo incomodo a Shidou, es decir cómo iba a decir que se las regalo su sensei, y bueno es salvado por la campana, o ¿Debería decir el timbre? Se escucha que tocan al timbre de la casa.

_-Deben, ser la demás. -_piensa Shidou.

Shidou al abrir, ve que es Miku.

-Darling…

**Continuara…**

De regreso al set.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy, ahora me tengo que retirar. -dice Alpha, sin cambiar su expresión desde que inicio el capítulo-. Megumi-chan, vámonos, tienes que almorzar. -dice para cargarla y salir volando.

Cuando salió volando, el papel que tenia se salió de su bolsillo, el cual fue recogido por Yuki, el cual decía.

-Estimado señor, el tribunal se ve en la necesidad de informarle de que si no cumple con el plazo, para o encontrar personas que apoyen y digan de manera sincera y se sometan a pruebas infalibles de mentiras, decir lo que ven en usted como un buen padre para la pequeña o conseguir véase, esposa o novia que pase la prueba psicológica o en el mejor de los casos ambas, se le será retirada la custodia de la pequeña y esta será llevaba a un orfanato y puesta en adopción-. (Aunque a mí me conste que es un buen padre, no puedo ser yo quien atestigüe, lo lamento mucho).

Yuki, se queda en una pieza al leer, lo que decía, entonces Slendy y Tsukiumi se acercan a ver por qué se queda así.

\- ¿Qué sucede Yuki? -cuestiona el joven.

-Tomen. -dice pasando el palpe para que lo lean, ya que no sabia como decirlo.

\- ¿Qué rayos?, esto no me lo esperaba. -dice después de leer la carta, o bueno como se diría manera jurídica notificación.

-Ya veo, por eso la expresión en su rostro. -dice mirando a las chicas. _-Ahora entiendo a lo que se refiere con suerte. No era por tener chicas, era por no tener preocupaciones de este tipo. -_piensa Slendy

-Esto, debe ser mucho para él. -dice Tsukiumi.

Mientras ellas se enteraban de la situación, Alpha iba volando de manera algo calmada sin cambiar su expresión.

_-Maldita burocracia Porque, Tanto enfuerzo se irán por el retrete, no me quiero separa de ella, la quiero demasiado, después de todo ¿Así es, como terminara todo? -_piensa enojado y triste.

De regreso con los demás.

-¿Cómo deberíamos ayudarlo? -pregunta Tsukiumi, algo preocupada, su jefe puede ser algo idiota, pero era buena persona.

-Seria ayudándolo a completar las cláusulas. -responde Slendy.

-Pero, ¿Cómo? master si necesita pareja. Para quedarse con la pequeña. -dice Yuki seria.

-Ni piensen que lo hare, me preocupa el idiota, pero, no llegaría a tales extremos. -dice Tsukiumi-. _Aunque, no es mala persona, es padre soltero y, parece hacer lo mejor posible. -_piensa algo apenada.

\- ¿Quién habla de ti? -dice Slendy para reírse de ella.

Ese comentario la hizo enojar, y creo varios dragones de agua, los cuales fueron evaporados por una llamarada que exhalo el joven.

\- ¿Entonces como lo ayudamos? -pregunta una enojada Tsukiumi.

-Eso seria difícil. -dice él.

Entonces se abre un portal negro, del cual sale Neptune, a quien se le notaba su estado de embarazo.

\- ¿Amor? -se sorprende de verla-. Deberías estar en la cama ya falta poco para que nazca nuestro bebé-dijo algo enojada de verla hay.

-Quise venir a ver-pero no termina al ver a Yuki y a Tsukiumi-. ¿Estas coqueteando? -dijo con una mirada amenazante.

-No...no quiero comenzar con lo mismo. Ella es asistente de mi amigo, y ya conoces a mi asistente-le dije para calmarla un poco-. _Sin mencionar que, Alpha no está aquí para ayudarme, no quiero tener que intentar calmar las cosas mientras ella me persigue. -_Piensa Slendy.

Yuki tenía una ligera incomodidad al ver a la esposa de su master esposa.

De regreso con Alpha, se encontraba en su casa, más específicamente en la habitación de la pequeña Megumi, después de darle de comer ponía a Megumi a dormir la siesta.

-Te quiero, papa.-Dice la pequeña.

-Yo también te quiero, mi pequeña.-Digo para besarle la frente y salir de la habitación y puede ver diferentes fotos, eventos como cumpleaños, navidades, entre otras celebraciones, los ojos se le aguan, las lágrimas empiezan a caer, se va al patio y crea un espacio negro y empiezo a golpear-. _Maldición a pesar de todo_ _mi poder_ _no puedo darle una estúpida seguridad, ni una madre, no soy más que un inútil. -_Piensa desahogándose.

De regreso al set.

-Un...cariño en un rato regreso a la casa, tú tienes que mantener reposo por nuestro hijo-le dice, para esta hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-uh...vale, pero, no se te ocurra coquetear con alguien-dijo Neptune mientras se iba por otro portal de oscuridad creado por ella misma.

-Menuda esposa tienes. -dice Tsukiumi.

-Es natural...pues cualquier dragona es posesiva con su macho-dije mientras sorprendía a las 2 chicas que estaban a su lado.

-Máster ¿usted es un dragón? -Le pregunta sorprendida.

-claro que si Yuki, ¿cómo crees que evapore a los dragones que hizo Tsukiumi? -le responde.

De regreso con Alpha

después de descargarse estaba agitado respiraba rápido y recuerdos llegan a su mente.

**2 años ****atrás**

Iba por la calle en un día nublado, en un callejón escucho un llanto, me acerco es un bebe de aproximadamente 6 meses.  
_  
\- ¿Un bebe? -_Piensa él-._ No puedo dejarla aquí a la intemperie, pobre la vida no la trata bien, aun siendo tan pequeña. -_Termina de pensar, para tomarla en sus brazos y abrigarla con sus alas.

**1 mes después.**

buscaba formas de adoptar, mi primera idea fue dejarla en un orfanato, pero en encariñe.

**otro mes después.**

En el tribunal, era mal visto por todos, un ángel hibrido con un bebe ¿Queriendo adoptarla? Parecía un chiste.

-Comencemos con el caso, por lo que veo, usted joven, desea adoptar a esta pequeña, ¿Es así? -Dice el juez, quien era un hombre mayor de ojos caramelo, pelo blanco laceo y una barba de candado y de piel de color.

-Hai. -responde con simpleza.

-Joven, alguien de su edad, buscando adoptar, y ni mencionar su, por decirlo de alguna forma, particular etnia, no me parece que este capacitado para hacerse cargo de esto. -responde el juez, quien tenía la misma mirada que todos los demás.

-Entiendo lo que me dice, los ángeles híbridos, no somos queridos ni por nuestras contrapartes, puras. Pero le aseguro que, estoy dispuesto a todo, me he encariñado con la pequeña, la he cuidado por 2 meses, ahora me es difícil imaginarme mis mañanas sin ella, le pido que mede la oportunidad de demostrar que hablo enserio.-responde seriamente.

después de notar la motivación y que hablaba enserio, el juez medio un periodo de prueba, después del mismo el cual pase, fueron 3 meses, se le dieron ciertas clausulas para que la adopción fuera completada. Era feliz, pero mi lapso pasaba, salía con diferentes mujeres, pero al saber de la pequeña me decían que eran ellas o la niña, las mando al carajo adora a la pequeña, así fue hasta cierta peli azul, pero había un problema, no pasaría el examen y le quitarían a la pequeña.

**fin del recuerdo.**

De regreso al set.

-Ahora que leo bien. Dice que en el mejor de los casos ambas condiciones. Eso quiere decir que con 1 basta. -dice la rubia, quien había toma el documento una vez más, para volver a leerlo.

-Al parecer si, Tsukiumi estas en lo correcto. -dice Yuki feliz-. Eso, significa que conque atestigüemos en el tribunal, debería ser suficiente para darle más tiempo ¿No? -dice Yuki

-Creo que si...no sé nada de esas cosas. -le responde con algo de aburrimiento.

-Eso es lo que significa, Slendy-san, solo hay un problema.-Dice Tsukiumi,

-¿Y cuál es? -le responde para verla a la cara.

-Y, ¿Ese sería?-Pregunta Yuki.

-No sabemos dónde está ese tribunal. -responde la rubia

-Eso si es una tarea difícil, buscar el tribunal-les respondo.

-No dirá en el documento el nombre del tribunal y donde se ubica. -dice Yuki

-Podríamos preguntarle a Alpha, aunque. No, no lo dice. -Responde Tsukiumi. quien traía la carta.

\- ¿Un alguien sabe dónde vive? -pregunte a las dos chicas.

-Yo sí, y tengo llaves de la casa. -Responde Tsukiumi-. Y, antes de que pregunten, me las dio para cuando me pida cuidar a Megumi, de emergencia. -responde ella.

-Pues que estamos esperando. -Les dijo a las chicas para luego irse volando.

Continuara…

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Renuncia de derechos:** Date a live y la mayoría de personajes aqui utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos duenos, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**Nuestra historia de amor en guerra.  
**

**Capitulo 2: Los celos de los espíritus Parte 2.  
**

-Darling. -Dice de manera audible, para que Ellen tenga que contar has 100 para no matarla, y se lanza a intentar robarle un beso.

Pero, como Shidou tenia la espalda en la mano, y Miku no lo noto, se lastimo con él, mango al lanzarse.

-Darling, eres malo. -dice Miku haciendo pucheros.

-Pe, perdón Miku. -Dice Shidou-. No era mi intención lastimarte. -Termina de decir.

-Darling. -Se vuelve a lanzar, para esta vez si robarle el beso, beso que vieron todas las demás, causando que Ellen se quede sin habla.

_-Quién esa esa, puta, como te atreve a versar los labios de mí Shidou._ -piensa una muy fúrica Ellen.

Miku, al terminar de besar a Shidou, nota a Ellen, y hace que se le ponga lo ojos en forma de corazón.

\- ¿Quién es ella, Darling? -pregunta para luego ver a Eli, haciendo que se emocione más y salgan corazones a su alrededor. Semejante acto, hace que ambas se pongan nerviosas.

Yo… Te vi en la televisión. -dice Elizabeth, sorprendida, pero muy nerviosa.

-Miku ellas son, Ellen M Mathers, mi amiga de la infancia, antigua tutora y actual Sensei, y Elizabeth Kurokami, amiga de la infancia nada más. -responde Shidou.

Al poder verlas mejor y notar lo hermosas que eran, se emociona aún más y se sonroja, haciendo que estas se pongan más nerviosas.

_-Esto no pinta bien. Ayúdame Shidou-kun/chan. -_piensan ambas, pero fue muy tarde Miku se lanza a ellas, pero estas se mueven evitando el abrazo, asiendo que caiga en Natsumi-chan.

-Miku, por favor comparte, ahora voy a ver como va la comida. -dice para dejar la espada en la mesa e irse a la cocina y ser seguido por Ellen.

-Shidou, me explicas. ¿Qué tiene esa amiga tuya? -dice Ellen.

-Eh… Eso es, difícil de explicar. -responde Shidou.

-La verdad no entiendo cómo, tus padres te dejan tener esa clase de amistades. -dice Ellen-. _Además, no me agrada que esa loca del yuri, intente algo conmigo o contigo. Yo solo te pertenezco a ti y tú a mí. -_piensa con molestia Ellen.

-Ellen, ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunta, ya que tiene una mirada de miedo.

-Eh, sí solo, es que no me hago a la idea de que a quien vi con mi otouto metido en algo como esto. -dice mientras sus propias palabras la lastimaban-. _Esto no me agrada, pero no puedo simplemente decir, te amo desde hace 4 años. -_piensa Ellen.

-Este, bueno ya casi esta la comida Ellen. -dice cambiando el tema.

-Es cierto, ¿Ya revisaste la tarta? -Cuestiona la mujer.

-Claro Ellen, ahora volvamos con las de… -no pudo terminar, porque fue interrumpido por el timbre.

Kotori va a abrir y se encuentra con Nia.

-Nia-san. -dice Kotori en forma de saludo.

-Imouto-chan, que sorpresa. Esperaba que me recibiera el chico. -dice para pasar a la casa.

-Onii-chan, está haciendo la comida. -dice siguiéndola.

-Oh, ya veo. -responde para ver a Elizabeth, y la espada. -Buenas tardes a todo. ¿Quién es ella? Y ¿De quien es la espada? -Cuestiona Nia.

-Es de Shidou. -responde Kaguya.

-Ella es Elizabeth Nia-san. Una amiga de la infancia de onii-chan. -responde Kotori.

-Ya veo, un placer mi nombre es Houjo Nia, es un gusto. -se presenta Nia. -Del chico, es difícil de creer, ¿Acaso él tiene esas aficiones Imouto-chan? -dice Nia.

-Sobre eso, Nia-san siempre le gusto practicar Kendou, y dice tener otras 2 más, solo que no nos ha dicho donde ni como las obtuvo. -responde Kotori.

-Oh, eso es, difícil de creer, ya que el chico no es bueno peleando. -Dice Nia.

-Se nota. Que no viste la exhibición de la escuela Nia, parecía un maestro. -dice Kaguya.

\- ¿Exhibición? -Cuestiona Nia.

-Si, Eli peleo contra Shidou en la escuela. -Responde Touka.

-Oh, peleaste contra él, entonces dime. ¿Qué tal es su manejo de la espada? -pregunta en doble sentido Nia.

-Parecía un maestro. -Vuelve a decir Kaguya, sin entender el doble sentido.

-Hay Kaguya-chan, entonces ¿Los espiaste en su momento intimo? -dice con burla y picardía.

\- ¿En qué rayos, estás pensando Nia? -dice una enojada, apenada y rojísima Kaguya.

Para después de escuchar eso, Elizabeth se esconda detrás de la mas cercana de las chicas, pues Miku solo la miraba con cara de pervertida.

-Oh, solo jugaba. -responde tranquilamente

-Esa chica, me da miedo. -dice Elizabeth.

-Afirmación. No eres la única. -responde Yuzuru.

En eso llegan Ellen y Shidou, para que Ellen se ponga más celosa, ya que hay otra chica en la casa.

_-Y ahora, ¿Quién es esta puta, de mierda? -_Piensa Ellen.

-Oh, se me olvidaba, la katana. -Dice Shidou para tomarla

-Vaya chico, ¿2 mas al grupo? Trabajas rápido. -dice de manera burlona.

-No digas esas cosas Nia. -responde con pena-. Ahora vuelvo, debo guardar esto en mi cuarto. -dice para subir.

-Bueno, déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Houjo Nia, es un gusto. -se presenta Nia.

-Un gusto Houjo-san, mi nombre es, Ellen M Mathers. -Se presenta Ellen.

\- ¿De dónde conoce a Shidou?, claro si se puede saber. -dice Nia.

-Pues, yo fui su tutora hace unos años, así, lo conocí. -responde Ellen.

-Ya veo, tutora de Shidou. -dice ella.

-Si, ahora que estamos en eso ¿Cómo lo conocieron ustedes? -pregunta Ellen-. _Tengo que, aprender de mis enemigos sus puntos débiles, para saber donde atacar. -_piensa Ellen

-Bueno, nosotras lo conocimos el mismo día, estábamos como las nuevas de la academia y en un viaje escolar, él fue el único que se nos acercó de manera amable que no buscaba algo más. -dice Kaguya con seguridad.

-cuando me inscribí a la academia él se acercó a mí, muy amablemente. -dijo Touka.

-nosotras somos sus vecinas. -dijeron las, dos lolis del lugar.

-Pues, yo lo conocí casualmente en la calle, jeje, estaba algo desorientada y con hambre, me había concentrado demasiado en mi trabajo. Y el me ayudo ese día. -responde Nia.

-yo lo conocí cuando estaba cenando en un restaurante con una amiga, y pues resulto ser mi amiga prima de Darling. -dice Miku con una sonrisa.

_-Le dijo Darling a mi Shidou...yo solo le puedo decir así._ -pensó Ellen.

_-Darling...no quiero saber cómo Shidou tiene  
una novia como ella. _-pensó con miedo.

-Muku conoció a Nushi-sama, un día triste para Muku, tuvo una pelea con Onee-sama, y bueno salí corriendo y por poco a Muku no la arrolla un auto de no ser por Nushi-sama. -responde de manera elaborada, para intentar marcar territorio con Ellen.

_\- ¿Quién se cree esta cualquiera al decir que mi Shidou le salvo la vida? En definitiva, es a la que más quiero 3 metros bajo tierra. -_Piensa una colérica Ellen.

_-Shidou-chan todo un héroe. -_pensó Elizabeth.

Entonces regresa Shidou, sin la espada.

-Bueno, chica la comida esta casi lista. Por favor pongan la mesa mientras sirvo. -dice Shidou.

-Si. -responde todas las, espíritus.

-Te ayuda a servir, Shidou-kun. -dice Ellen.

Después de servir, y todos sentarse a comer, no si antes dar las gracias, entonces comienza a comer y a conversar.

-Nushi-sama, a la final no nos contó, el cómo obtuvo las espadas, ¿Podrían contárnoslo? -dice Mukuro, ganándose la atención de todos.

-A, eso es fácil de contar, fue un regalo de Zoro-sensei. -dice mientras sigue comiendo.

\- ¿Roronoa-san?, no me lo esperaba, según mi maestra. Es muy apegado a sus Katanas. Dice Elizabeth.

-Jejeje, se que mi sensei es muy apegado a sus Katanas, pero él quiso que las tuviera. -responde con calma-. Por cierto, Eli, quiero volver a enfrentarte, solo que esta vez enserio. -dice Shidou.

-No estoy segura Shidou-chan, no creo que sea buena idea usar espadas reales. -responde Elizabeth.

-No lo quiero hacer ahora. Quiero hacerlo en un futuro, cuando termine mi entrenamiento. -dice Shidou y lo ultimo lo susurra, aunque fue escuchado por todas.

-Es cierto, dijiste que estabas entrenando, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento haces Shidou? -cuestiona la peli blanca.

Entonces para Elizabeth, todo encajo, las espadas, Zoro, era obvio que entrenaba para ella.

-Santouryuu. -dice de manera inaudible.

-Lo siento, no lo puedo decir. -responde este.

Esto deja intrigadas a todas las presentes, ¿Seria que realmente entrenaba con el peli verde, o estaría haciendo otro tipo de actividades extenuantes físicamente? De solo pensarlo todas hirvieron en sus celos, solo podían imaginarse a una culpable, cierta rubia ceniza que estaba comiendo junto a ellas.

-Nushi-sama, puede explicar porque no nos puede contar de ese entrenamiento. -dice Mukuro.

-Chicas, es algo personal, entre Zoro-sensei y yo, espero que puedan entenderlo. -responde, dando a entender que no quiere tocar mas el tema.

-Nushi-sama. -susurra a rubia.

-Está bien, Shidou-chan, nos enfrentaremos en un futuro. -responde Elizabeth. _-No me quedare atrás, también entrenare. -_piensa Elizabeth.

-Oh, esperare ese día con ansias, y veremos quien es el mejor. -responde con felicidad Shidou.

-Si, pelearemos enserio con espadas de verdad. -Dice Elizabeth, con una mirada desafiante.

-Es una promesa. -Dice Shidou igual que ella.

Esto deja preocupada a Ellen, solo podía significar intensificar el entrenamiento en Santouryuu, y este ya de por si a un nivel lento era peligroso, esto También deja preocupados a las demás chicas, el saber que Shidou iba a poner a pelear, en una pelea con espadas de verdad, no les daba tanta confianza. La comida, continuo de manera "Tranquila" con miradas cautelosas hacia Ellen, quien se materia en su papel, aunque quisiera ya destrozarlas con su Pendragon, pero sería más fácil ir tras las fans de Shidou, solo debería buscarlas a una por una y hacerse cargo de ellas. Y luego de estas molestias Ellen se descuidó y se dejó llevar por sus celos y le dio una mirada de celos enfermizos a Mukuro, la cual para ella esto le incómodo. Y solo aumentaban las sospechas, llego la hora del postre, al ver su postre favorito y probarlo actuó como niña pequeña.

-Que bien, te quedo Shidou-kun, incluso mejor que a mí, debo de admitir. -dicen Ellen de manera feliz.

-Jaja, gracias Ellen-san, pero. En mi opinión, tu sigues siendo la mejor en esto. -responde feliz y algo sonrojado por los halagos de Ellen.

Esto solo aumento los celos de las demás. A excepción de Elizabeth, quien solo se deleitaba con la comida preparada por Ellen y Shidou.

-No Shidou-kun, tu eres el mejor. -responde de manera infantil.

Esta vez, las espíritus no pudieron alagar la comida de Shidou, sus celos no las dejaban disfrutar la comida como era debido y no notaban tanto la calidad de la misma, al termina el almuerzo, Shidou acompaño a Ellen a la puerta.

-Gracias por la invitación, Shidou-kun disfrute esta tarde, como lo hacíamos antes. -dice Ellen para besarle la mejilla. -Shidou, mira la verdad me gustaría que las cosas fueran más como antes, así que. -Dice Ellen pasando un papel con un numero de tlf. -Ese es mi número personal, escríbeme, si quieres hablar pasar el rato o una ayuda con alguna materia. -Dice Ella.

Ellen, después de esto, toma camino hacia su casa, mientras piensa.

_\- ¿Quiénes se crees esas arrimadas, al interponerse en, el amor mutuo que nos tenemos Shidou-kun y yo?_ -piensa una enojada Ellen-. _Esperen, solo espere ven y verán. Verán quien es realmente Ellen M Mathers. -_Piensa con ganas de sangre en especial de cierta rubia. -_Por otro lado, el día no salió tan mal, marque mi territorio, y aunque no me acerque como quisiera a Kotori, tengo una buena idea de cuantas urgidas van tras mi Shidou, Esa tal Muku es la más insoportables de todas, como sea, primero contra las urgidas más fáciles, luego iré por esa maldita rubia. -_piensa Ellen, mas calmada.

De regreso con Shidou y las, espíritus

Las chicas estaban que ardían en celos, si antes aún les quedaba aunque sea un pisca de duda, eso se había disipado con lo que acababan de ver.

-Bueno, fue un día algo largo, ¿Qué quieres hacer chicas? -les dice, pero al notar sus mirada, un terrible escalofríos subió por su espalda.

-Shidou, dinos, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella? -dice Kotori.

-Eh… ¿De que hablas Kotori? -responde Shidou, aunque se hacia una idea a lo que se refería la niña, pero recordó sobre el estado emocional de las chicas-. Solo las amo a ustedes. -responde intentando cambiar sus ánimos.

-Usakenda Shidou, yo, yo lo vi, vi lo que paso entre ustedes en su cas hace 4 años esa tarde. -responde, aguantando las lagrimas de rabia e impotencia.

-… -Shidou se queda callado baja su mirada y su pelo cubre sus ojos.

-Y bien, ¿Solo te quedara callado? -Cuestiona la pequeña.

\- ¿Como es que sabes de eso Kotori? -le responde aun sorprendido-. Oh para ser sinceros, ¿Que hacías esa tarde en casa de Ellen-chan? -Le Pregunta Shidou aun sorprendido.

-Solo iba de paso, iba buscarte, tenía hambre esa tarde, y lo vi por la ventana, no sabes lo que me dolió eso, me tranquilicé cuando se fue, pero ahora ha vuelto y parece tener las mismas intenciones que en aquel entonces. -responde muy celosa.

-Kotori, la verdad te mentiría si te responde que nunca sentí algo por Ellen. -responde para hacer una pausa-. Pero ahora, no sé ni que pensar o sentir, me alegra tenerla de regreso, pero ahora me sorprende tanto sus celos, ¿Enserio me creen capas de irme con ella y dejarlas a ustedes a su suerte? -pregunta un dolido-. Eso me hace pensar si realmente no confían en mí, chicas. -responde de nuevo-. No quiero seguir discutiendo así que mejor me voy a mi habitación. -Termina de expresarse el joven

Esas palabras fueron como un valde de agua fría para las chicas, ¿Enserio a tanto han llegado sus celos? Había lastima a Shidou, y de seguir así lo podrían perder.

_-Todo, es culpa de esa estúpida, tengo que alejarla la más posible de Shidou/Nushi-sama. Darling/Shidou-san. -_Piensan todas al mismo tiempo.

Shidou se va con la mirada cabiz baja por las palabras de Kotori.

-Shidou. -dijo en un susurro Kotori. -de verdad nuestros celos fueron muchos. -dijo Kotori a todas.

-Es culpa de esa Mosa tan vulgar. -responde Mukuro. - Nushi-sama se enojó con Muku por culpa de ella. -dijo bastante dolida Mukuro por las palabras de Shidou

-Aunque lo que dice Shidou es verdad. No me da confianza dejarlo solo. -dice Kotori para tomar su teléfono-. Mana, necesito que vigiles a Shidou mañana, desde muy temprano. -dice Kotori,

En el cuarto de Shidou.

_-No puedo creerlo, después de todo lo que he pasado por ellas, parece que ni si quiera confían en, eso me hace preguntarme ¿Realmente me aman? ¿Confían en mí? ¿Sera que realmente están conmigo porque sienten algo por mí? O lo hacen simplemente para tener vidas normales._ -piensa-. _Será mejor eso de lado y dormir porque Zoro-sensei se va a enojar si llego tarde a los entrenamientos. -_Termina de pensar Shidou. -Sera un día… -no termina de hablar porque tocan a su puerta-. Un... Pase. -dijo algo enojado por lo que pasó,

Era Kaguya.

-Este Shidou... me quiero disculpar y, agradecer que evitaras que me cortara, sería raro sanara tan rápido en frente de otras personas. -dice en entrando al cuarto Kaguya

-No te preocupes. -dijo del mismo tono de antes-. ¿Se te ofrece algo más Kaguya? -le pregunta.

-Shidou, por favor, no quiero que estés enojado, realmente te amo, por favor. -dice Kaguya.

-pues no lo parecía con todos sus celos. -le responde-. Yo las amo, pero parece que desconfían de mi como si me fuera con cualquier chica que se me Cruze en mi camino. -le termina de decir.

-Te entiendo, pero por favor. Entiéndeme tu a mí, tu eres mi norte, sin ti no sé qué haría, eres lo único que me hace pensar que puedo ser una persona normal, tu... Tú, eres mi mundo. -responde Kaguya con lágrimas escapando de sus bellos ojos.

-Yo siempre estaré con estudies Kaguya. -le responde-. Pero por favor dejen sus celos de lado, no me voy a ir con nadie que no sea ustedes a ningún lado. -le responde con una mirada cálida.

-Shidou- se lanza a su pecho.

-Las amo. -termina de decir Shidou para abrazarla,

-Shidou. -dice mientras esta corresponde el abrazo del, peli azul con fuerza-. No fue nuestra intención ponernos tan celosas. -dijo Kaguya con un poco de tristeza.

-Lo se Kaguya, no te preocupes por eso ahora. -le dice mientras la abraza más fuerte.

-Shidou, se que es, algo tonto y, egoísta de mi parte, pero, ¿Podrías contarme sobre tu entrenamiento? -dice Kaguya apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Shidou.

-Está bien, entreno en él, Santouryuu, con Zoro-sensei, me dijo que me quería legar su estilo de batalla. -responde con calma.

-Santouryuu ¿Qué es eso Shidou? -le pregunta Kaguya un tanto confundida, pues no sabía sobre estilos de espadas.

-Es es estilo de mi sensei, dicho de manera sencilla, el estilo de las 3 espadas, por eso tengo 3. -responde el.

-Ya veo...-le responde ya con su duda resuelta.

-Oye Shidou, ¿Me puedes mostrar alguna pose de ese estilo? -pregunta interesada y con brillo en los ojos.

-Vale Kaguya. -le responde para ponerse de pie y tomar las 3 espadas, lleva una en cada mano y una en la boca, cruza las 3 espadas de las manos en forma de cruz y coloca la de su boca en medio de forma horizontal y hace una mirada afilada.

Shidou se movió a una velocidad media, para separar rápidamente las espadas cruzadas en su pecho y rematar con el corte de la que estaba en su boca al aire.

-Woou. -dijo sorprendida Kaguya, para luego rápidamente sonrojarse rápidamente.

-Bueno, ya se está haciendo de tarde Kaguya y tengo que dormir por que mañana también tengo entrenamiento. -le dice Shidou con una sonrisa cálida.

-Shidou. ¿Puedo dormir contigo? -le pregun una apenada y sonrojada Kaguya.

-Ummm...cla. -Shidou no pudo terminar su palabra pues alguien entró en la habitación.

-Celos. Yuzuru quiere dormir también con Shidou. -le dice la otra gemela Yamai Yuzuru.

-C-claro chicas. -les respondió a las dos chicas.

Ya con todo decidido Shidou guarda sus espadas y se dispone a dormir, con cada gemela a un lado suyo abrazando sus brazos. Para luego pasar toda la noche así, y llegar las 4 de la mañana hora donde Shidou se tenía que levantar para ir a la escuela Raizen a entrenar con su maestro, Shidou intenta levantarse, pero el peso de las Yamai no lo deja y no quiere despertarlas. Ellas medio adormiladas abren los ojos

-Shidou, es muy temprano, queremos dormir un poco más. -dice Kaguya.

-Apoyo. Yuzuru también quiere dormir más. -dice la otra gemela

-Pueden dormir más. -les responde en un pequeño susurro a las chicas-. Pero yo tengo que ir a mi entrenamiento. -les dice para luego poder levantarse.

Pero es detenido por que las hermanas Yamai forcejean para que no se valla este de su lado.

.-Petición. /Shidou, es muy temprano, quédate un poco más con nosotras. -Dice ambas

-Shidou, por favor sigue durmiendo a nuestro lado. -le dice Kaguya un poco dormida.

-Perdónenme, pero ya tomé mi decisión. Quiero y voy a ir a entrenar, volveré y, para compensarlas. -Dice para darle un beso a cada una

La acción por parte del, peli azul las deja sonrojadas.

Para luego estas asentir y Shidou después de unos minutos irse a la academia Raizen.

-Ummm, te tardaste más que ayer. Bueno es normal ayer entrenaste mucho así que, no importa vamos a continuar. -Dice Zoro.

-Hai sensei-le responde a su sensei para así proseguir a iniciar el entrenamiento.

Shidou redoblo esfuerzos esta vez, aunque, estaba en paz con las Yamai, tenía que, sacarse la frustración que se mantenía en su pecho del día de anterior-

**Continuara…**

De regreso con Slendy, Yuki y Tsukiumi, salieron volando en dirección norte.

\- ¿Hacia, que dirección Tsukiumi? -cuestiona el peli-blanco.

-No falta mucho, solo síganme. -responde esta.

Entonces van llegando a una zona montañosa, muy verde y pacífica, si podía notar una gran estructura circular, la cual era una pared en forma circular muy grande, de color blanca en las paredes columnas de color amarillo, y arriba de las misma cristales de color celeste, parecían servir de iluminación.

-Ya llegamos. -dice ella aterrizando en lo que parecía ser la entrada.

Entonces se escucha un tremendo rugido, se ve a un inmenso dragón de color blanco y ojos azules.

-Veo, que a regresado Tsukiumi-san. Debo suponer que viene a verlo. -dice el dragón.

-Si Arashi, vengo a verlo. -responde Tsukiumi

\- ¿Un dragón? -dice para si mismo.

-Master, ¿Usted puede transformarse en un dragón como ese? -cuestiona Yuki.

-Por supuesto, esta no es mi forma original. -responde el joven.

-Ummm, veo que viene acompañada de un engreído dragón ígneo, bueno supongo que mientras no incinere la casa todo estaba bien, llamen si me necesitas. -dice para prepararse para volar.

\- ¿Engreído? ¿Quién te crees para llamarme así? -cuestiona, un muy irritado Slendy.

-Soy la invocación personal y guardián de la casa de Alpha, y niño te digo así. Porque así son ustedes, viven menos que los demás por su arrogancia. Y si no te has dado cuenta soy un Tyrant, tus ataques de fuego, no son problema. -termina de hablar el dragón.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que tengo ataques de fuego? -cuestiona el.

-Eres un dragón ígneo, eso lo dice todo, no quiero pelear, ya la casa sufrió bastante daño, además, deberías leer un poco más, veo que no te sorprendiste por lo que soy. -te responde tranquilamente.

-Tú me provocas te-dijo para cargar una bola de color morado escarlata de tamaño un poco grande.

Pero, yuki y tsukiumi lo detuvieron.

-recuerde máster, estamos aquí para ayudar a Alpha-dijo yuki.

_-Ah, siempre tan volátiles._ -piensa tranquilamente-. Ah, está en el patio y traten de no despertar a Megumi-chan, por favor-dice para irse a patrullar.

-Tuviste suerte, si conectabas ese golpe, habrías iniciado un terrible guerra.-Dice Tsukiumi.

-No me importaba pero si, no me hubieran detenido no sé qué hubiera pasado-dijo mientras se dirigen hacia el patio donde se encontraba Alpha.

-Él tiene razón, te falta leer.-Dice mientras continuaban y observaban la inmensidad de la casa.

Se disponen a ir con Alpha, mientras con el

Se disponía a levantarme e irme a sentarme a los pies de un inmenso árbol de samán que hay en el patio, quería descansar y ponerse a pensar en soluciones.

_-Con solo una cláusula solvento de momento, pero ¿A quién le pido que atestigüe? _-piensa de manera analítica-. _Mi mama y familiares no cuentan, el ruso... No, está ocupado trabajando_. -así siguió pensando en quien podría atestiguar en el tribunal, en ese momento.

\- ¡Alpha! -se escucha el grito de Tsukiumi.

-Tsukiumi, ¿Slendy, Yuki? -dice sorprendido de que estén en su casa-. ¿Qué hacen aquí? -cuestiona.

-te queremos ayudar amigo-te dije con una sonrisa.

-queremos apoyarte con la situación de tu hija y lo del tribunal. -le dijo nuevamente para acercarse junto a yuki y tsukiumi.

-Ya veo, con que hay se me cayó la notificación, les agradezco la intención. -responde tranquilamente-. ¿Por qué huele a feromonas de dragón? -pregunto-. Es, raro, casi nadie retaría a Arashi, es muy conocido su poder. -Termino de decir hablar Alpha.

-Vale, ¿Quieren algo de tomar? Café, chocolate. -les dice de manera amable.

-Yo nada. -responde de manera amable el peli-blanco.

-Café, por favor. -dicen las chicas.

-Síganme a dentro. -Responde, al entrar se nota que todo se encontraba limpio, y se notaba un estilo moderno y minimalista, con cierto toques antigüedad-. ¿Y de que quieren hablar? -les dice un poco serio.

-Alpha, como ya dijimos, leímos la carta, y queremos ayúdate. Es obvio que este tema no te tiene bien, mental y sentimentalmente. -dice Tsukiumi.

\- ¿Y cómo quieren ayudarme? Si se pude saber -les responde un poco triste por la idea de perder a tu hija.

-Bueno, ya leímos la carta, creo que, conque atestigüemos, debería de bastar para darte más tiempo. -Responde Tsukiumi.

-En lo que pensamos en una forma para que no te quieren a tu querida hija -le dice Slendy con una pequeña sonrisa por la situación que se estaba haciendo.

-Chicos, se los agradezco, pero no es tan fácil, se usan artefactos mágicos si detectan dudas, o que mienten, adiós a todo, solo les daría luz verde de hacerlo, y créanme que nunca quisieron que la adoptara. -Responde al llegar a la cocina.

-Ummm, ¿hay otra forma más fácil aparte de ir nosotros a atestiguar?-dice Yuki muy dudosa al igual que Slendy y Tsukiumi.

-La única forma segura, es que realmente me vean que soy un buen padre y lo crean, pero no sé, si hay suficiente tiempo, la verdad he estado tan deprimido que no vi la fecha de la audiencia.-Les respondo.

.-Esta situación es muy complicada amigo-te digo aun pensando en soluciones que den un buen resultado para que se pueda quedar con tu hija.

-Créeme. lo sé quisiera que las cosas fueran más sencillas, pero no lo son, como dije ya esa sería la forma más sencilla, ¿Quién tiene la notificación? -Les cuestiona.

-yo-te responde yuki con una leve sonrisa, pero parecía triste por la situación que estaba en estos momentos.

-Sate, sate, sate. Sera dentro de 1 semana, Ummm eso debería de bastar. -Les digo cambiando mi semblante un poco, entonces me dispongo a preparar el café, pero al abrir la despensa.

-Este, Alpha ¿Que son esas bolsas? -Cuestiona

-Son bocadillos de carbón, extra crujientes, a Arashi le gustan, por eso siempre tengo. -Te respondo, para poner hervir el agua.

-okey no quiero saber sobre ese dragón. -le dijo ya desinteresado.

-que vamos a hacer entonces con el problema de Alpha. -dice Yuki.

.-La mejor forma, bueno es que convivan más conmigo y Megumi-chan, aquí. Sería la forma de que estén seguros y no tengan dudas. -Les responde.

-Si esa es la mejor forma entonces lo aremos. -dice con una gran sonrisa tsukiumi.

-Bien, supongo que debo acondicionar 2 cuartos, no creo que te quedes colega, y si tu esposa llega a destrozar mi casa, me importa un comino su embarazo. -Dice para darle café a Tsukiumi y Yuki.

-jajaja sí, es cierto. -le responde, pero en eso se abre otro portal.

\- ¿Porque no has venido a casa? -Le pregunta Neptune a Slendy, pero algo que sorprende a todos es que ya no tiene su vientre en forma de embarazo y se nota como si nunca ubicará estado embarazada.

-Bien, Slendy, creo que deberías dejar de guardar secretos, usualmente eso no mete, o bueno a mí en problema. -dice mirándolo.

\- ¿Secretos? -Le pregunta con una mirada sin entender.

-El huevo ya nació y tu estando fuera de tu hogar. -Le dice algo enojada Neptune.

\- ¿Huevo? ¿Que no eras un hechicero humano? Pero dejando eso de lado, felicidades, ahora viene una de las etapas más difíciles de la vida, te lo digo por experiencia propia. -Le digo Alpha-. Pero también una de las más felices. - Termino de hablar.

-precisamente no soy humano amigo, soy un dragón. -le responde para su gran sorpresa.

-A, por eso las feromonas, seguro tu identidad de macho se te vio algo dolida por la forma de hablar de Arashi, ahora todo en caja. -dice Alpha.

-si...-dijo con voz cortante.

-Máster explíquese por favor ¿porque tenía su mujer vientre de embarazada si los dragones ponen huevos? -le pregunta yuki muy confundida junto a tsukiumi.

-Oh, esto se pone interesante, pero es hora de poner una barrera, no quiero que mi pequeña escuche temas que no debe a su edad. -dice para chasquear los dedos y poner una barrera aprueba de sonido.

-pues lo lógico yuki, mi mujer estaba embarazada del huevo, ahora falta que nazca mi hijo. -le responde

Esto hace que todos nos caigamos al estilo anime, entonces la barrera es destruida por una Megumi, quien traía una guadaña de oscuridad, con la cual jugaba alegremente

.-tu niña usualmente juega con guadañas amigo-te pregunto viendo a la pequeña jugando con la guadaña dirigiéndose asía Alpha.

-No, como crecen, 2 años y ya puede crear armas de oscuridad, esto no me lo esperaba, usualmente empiezan a manipularla a los 4. -dice para quitarle el arma.

-Papá hidoi, devuélvemela. -dice Megumi.

-No, además, deberías estar durmiendo. -le digo de manera simple.

-ya nos vamos-Le pregunta Neptune a Slendy, algo irritada teniendo entre sus dos manos un huevo un poco grande.

-Si. -le responde-nos vemos. -se despide.

-Cuídate, y recuerda, debemos seguir trabajando y ya no será en el estudio será aquí. -dice despidiéndome de Slendy.

.-eh...okey amigo-mientras era jalado por manos de oscuridad directo hacia el portal donde Neptune ya habría cruzado.

-Este... Enserio, ¿Que creen que le vio a esa? -dice a las chicas.

Todas solo hacen mueca de que no saben absolutamente nada para luego tomar algo de café

**time Skyp, una semana después.**

Se encontraban en la sala del juzgado, esperando los resultados de las declaraciones.

-Bueno, por lo que veo no hay mentira alguna en sus declaraciones, entonces se le dará una prórroga de 2 años para cumplir la otra clausula, dada la naturaleza delicada de esta. -Habla el juez dictando sentencia.

_-genia._ -dice en sus pensamientos con gran alegría Slendy, por la situación la cual se mejoró a gran medida.

-Gracias, chicos, enserio. No tienen idea de lo que significa esto para mí. -dice de manera sincera.

-no tienes que agradecer amigo mío-le responde Slendy.

-máster tiene razón no tienes que agradecer-le dice yuki  
.

-de nada Alpha. -Le responde tsukiumi con una gran sonrisa.

-Jeje, vamos a comer, yo invito hoy. -les dice feliz, al ir caminando y choco con una chica de pelo azul ojos de igual color y piel muy blanca.

-Oe, que te pasa idiota. -dice la chica enojada.

-EH, a Shirayuki-san, es bueno verla. -Digo yo ayudándola a levantarse.

Yo y las chicas nos quedamos callados viendo la escena que estabas haciendo con la chica.

-Este, lo siento, es que estaba algo enfadada Alpha-san. -Dice ella.

-No me vengas con el san, sabes que con Alpha basta, me ayudaste bastante antes, ahora Dime, ¿qué pasa? -Digo yo de manera tranquila.

-La verdad, es que renuncie, la paga era muy poca, en comparación con las horas de trabajo. -responde ella

.-Eso no me lo esperaba, y supongo que buscas trabajo ahora ¿No? -Le digo.

-Pues, técnicamente todavía no, pero si necesito uno ahora. -Me responde ella.

-Es mi turno de ayudarte, ahora trabajaras conmigo, y sobre tu paga, lo hablaremos después. -Le digo sonriéndole.

-Este, gracias. -Responde ella.

-Amm, Alpha, podrías decirnos quien es ella. -Dice Tsukiumi.

-A cierto, Shirayuki-san, ellos son mi colega Slendy y su asistente Yuki, y mi asistente Tsukiumi. -Presento a ambas partes.

-Es un gusto. -dicen todos.

-Bueno, lo mejor será continuar con todo en el restaurant, vámonos. -Digo para seguir al restaurant con Megumi-chan,


	5. Chapter 5

De regreso en el set, con los autores.

—¿Kaa-san? —cuestiona el peli-blanco.

—Sí, ya sabe la verdad les dijo a las chicas y no se negaron, por cierto. Nos tardamos en seguir, así que publicare lo que hemos adelantado ahora mismo. —dice para chasquear los dedos.

**Nuestra historia de amor en guerra capítulo 3: Revelaciones parte 1.**

**Renuncia de derechos: **Date a Live, y la mayoría de personajes utilizados aquí, son propiedad exclusiva de sus respectivos dueños, este fic no tiene fines de de la preparatoria Raize, Shidou entrenaba arduamente, junto a su sensei hasta que.

—Sensei, necesito ir al baño. —dice él peliazul.

—Ve, no podrás concentrarte como es aguantando. —le responde de manera tranquila, al irse—. Sera mejor que salgas, detecte tu presencia desde que llegaste. —dice al aire.

Entonces, una joven de aproximadamente 14 años, al parecer hace acto de presencia, era Takamiya Mana, hermana menor biológica de Shidou, quien tenía puesta su unidad CR.

_—Me sorprende que me allá detectado, debe ser muy bueno. Y se me hace conocido de algún lado. —_piensa Mana de manera analítica, y se mantiene callada y atenta.

El solo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, adeptus two, estaba ahí lo que significa que iba por la vida de Shidou, desenfundo rápidamente su Katana y se lanzó contra Mana.

Quien se sorprendió del acto hostil del hombre, y rápidamente se cubrió con el arma de su unidad CR.

—Oiga, que le pasa. —se queja la joven.

—Debe ser una broma, eres adeptus two debes estar tras la vida de mi alumno, es natural que te ataque. —responde con obviedad—. _No entiendo porque, pero se parece mucho a Shidou. —_piensa.

—Yo nunca lo atacaría, después de todo, es mi Nii-sama. —responde seriamente.

—Adeptus two, hermana de mi discípulo, no juegues conmigo niña, ¿crees que nací ayer? —le responde enojado

—¿De qué hablas? —le cuestiona.

—Por favor no te hagas la tonta, tengo información de DEM y hasta donde supe, tu eres adeptus two, y me imagino que fuiste enviada por su cabeza, no pienses que voy a dejar que acabes con el fácilmente. —responde sin quitar su mirada de ella.

—Yo nunca mataría a mi Nii-sama. —responde ella.

Esto hace enojar a Zoro, cree que lo toma por tonto y se lanza a atacarla de nuevo, solo que, sin descansado esta vez izquierda, derecha todos eran bloqueados con dificultad por la joven, pero en ese momento regresa Shidou.

—Mana, ¿qué haces aquí? Y sensei, ¿por qué ataca a mi Imouto? —dice sorprendido.

—Eh. —se sorprende mucho, esas palabras confirmaban lo dicho anteriormente por la susodicha.

—Ve, se lo dije soy su hermana. —le dice enojada.

—Supongo que, debí darte el beneficio de la duda, en especial por ese parecido tan irreal que tiene, Gomene. —dice enfundando su espada.

—Me pueden explicar, ¿qué paso aquí? —les pregunta Shidou a los dos—. Oh, más bien, ¿qué haces aquí Mana? —le pregunta, confundido, por ver a su hermana ahí

—Em, esto... Jeje. —responde rascándose la nuca.

—Parece que, te estaba vigilando/espiando, por cierto ¿Qué haces con una unidad CR, si ya no estás en DEM? —cuestiona, para darse un palm face, había dicho algo que no debía.

—¿Zoro-sensei, usted sabe de DEM? —cuestiona sorprendido Shidou.

—Si, Shidou antes fui de DEM jaja, eso es una historia larga para otro día. —dice mientras se ríe, y se seca la nuca.

—¡Ah!, ya me acorde en los registros, tu eres el apodado demonio de las 3 espadas. —dice sorprendida Mana,

Esto deja sorprendidos a los dos hombres que estaban en el lugar.

—Veo que, me volví famoso-. —le responde a Mana.

—Eso es obvio, con los reportes de excito, y de tu brutalidad en las batallas era claro que pasaría. De hecho, se te compara la actual adeptus 2. -dice Mana.

—Bueno, eso no lo sabía. —Le responde Zoro—. Bueno, Shidou entrenaremos hasta la siguiente semana, fue bueno conocer a tu hermana. —le dice.

—Mate Zoro-sensei, no puede dejarme con tantas incógnitas. —dice Shidou.

—Shidou, lo hablaremos mañana en el receso, si nos da tiempo para que te pueda explicar todo, además me tienes que decir porque DEM, quiere tú cabeza. —le responde seriamente,

—Esta bien, ahora Mana ¿Que hacías espiándome? —cuestiona Shidou.

—Eto.. —se queda pensando en que responder.

—Fue Kotori, ¿verdad? —dice él.

—Si... —responde resignada—. Me llamó ayer en la noche, diciéndome que te vigile hoy Nii-sama. —responde toda la verdad y una leve sonrisa.

—Entiendo que se sientan amenazadas, pero creo que cada vez sus celos escalan a un nuevo nivel. —dice soltando un suspiro—. Bueno, ¿Desayunamos juntos? —le cuestiona sonriéndole.

—¡Hai! —responde alegre.

Dice, para luego despedirse del sensei, e ir caminando hacia la salida de la academia.

—Desayunaremos en la casa oh... —dice dudosa Mana.

—La verdad. No quiero un tiempo a solas contigo, realmente no se ni que pensar de que estén tan celosa. —responde tranquilamente mirándola—. Vamos a desayunar a un restaurante que, está aquí cerca. —le responde.

—¿Por qué estás enojado Nii-sama? ¿Paso algo con Kotori-san, y las chicas? —le cuestiona.

—Mana, digamos que alguien "especial" de mi pasado, regreso y bueno. Por algo que paso en ese tiempo, ellas están celosas. —responde algo incómodo, entrando al restaurant.

—Ya veo, perdón por tocar ese tema. —dice ella.

—No te preocupes, no lo sabias y hablar es una manera de quitarse el estrés, aunque yo me lo quito más entrenando. —responde el, para sentarse.

—Ya veo, y quien es esa persona "especial" —dice curiosa.

—… Bueno, es una amiga de la infancia. se podría decir. —responde algo incómodo.

—¡Oh!, nii-sama está enamorado de su amiga de la infancia, y por eso están celosas las demás, ¿oh me equivoco? —pregunto Mana, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—La verdad, antes sí, pero ahora no sé qué, pensar. —responde avergonzado y desviando la mirada.

—Oh... ¿Y que, piensas hacer con las chicas? —le pregunta.

Esa pregunta, pone pensativo a Shidou, mientras se acercaba una camarera a la mesa de los hermanos. Y esta anota sus órdenes.

—Tratare de solucionar todo, la verdad no me gusta verlas enojadas, pero la verdad. No termino de entender porque sus celos llegan a estos extremos, es decir ¿Por qué les mentiría? —responde—. Últimamente piensan, que las voy a dejar por mi amiga. —dice tranquilamente.

—No les has dado razones para que piensen eso. —le dice Mana.

—No, aunque puede ser que se deba a un incidente que paso hace unos 4 años atrás. Antes de que mi amiga se fuera del país. —le responde pensativo.

—¿Cuál fue ese incidente? —pregunta interesada.

—Mi amiga me beso, y Kotori vio eso y luego al parecer les dijo, a las chicas de eso y de ahí vienen tantos celos por parte de todas ellas. —responde.

—Eso lo explica, Nii-sama creí que ya deberías saber que las mujeres pueden ser celosas en extremo. —dice Mana—. Y si tomamos en cuenta, que debe ser más o menos de tu edad, la conoces mejor que a ellas, y es humana. Bueno creo que tienen sus argumentos. —termina de hablar Mana

—Bueno, eso sí. —dice Shidou, mientras pensaba en la diferencia de edad que ahí entre Ellen y él.

Luego llegó la mesera con sus respectivos desayunos para los dos.

—Pero, no puedo creer que suban tanto de nivel, con respecto a sus celos. —dice Shidou—. Además, hay un detalle que no te he contado. —dice de manera seria.

—Eh. Y ¿Cual es Nii-sama? —le cuestiona.

—Bueno... Ella, me lleva por lo menos 10, años. —termina de decir de manera incomoda.

—... ¿¡QUE?! —exclama sorprendida—. Te lleva 10 años en edad. —dice sorprendida.

—Sí, por eso creo que exageran con sus celos. —responde él.

—Cielos... Nii-sama, no creí que fueras besado por una adulta. —dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—Bueno, y todavía quedan detalles, también es mi nueva sensei en el instituto. —dice para tomar algo de su comida.

—Oh, ya veo porque las demás están muy celosas Nii-sama. —dice entendiendo mejor las circunstancias,

—Sí, pero como les dije, las amo a ellas y bueno, esta lo de la edad y que ella misma me dijo que me ve como su Otouto, no deberían estar celosas. —responde.

—Descuida, si les explicas mejor las cosas, estoy seguro que te entenderán Nii-sama y dejaran sus celos de lado y todo volverá como antes. —responde, comprensivamente.

—Esperemos que así sea Mana, pero bueno, dime ¿Qué información tienes de Zoro-sensei? —le pregunta

—Bueno lo que sé es que, era muy brutal en los combates y que podía igualar a la actual adeptus 2, y le decían el demonio de las 3 espadas. —responde.

—¿Es todo? Creí, que sabrías más, bueno tendré que esperar hasta que el me lo diga mañana. —responde.

—Hai, Nii-sama. —afirma, para continuar su desayuno.

Para que la mesera regrese.

—¿No van a querer ordenar algo más? —pregunta.

—No estamos bien, gracias. —dice Mana, para tener más privacidad, al irse la mesera—. Nii-sama, ¿qué hacías entrenando con espadas reales con ese sujeto? —pregunta seriamente,

—Supongo que tenía que decírtelo. Desde pequeño he ido a clases de kendou y ese es mi maestro Zoro y apenas ayer volví al Kendou. —le responde con una sonrisa.

—Nii-sama, eso no es una razón concreta como tal, es decir usabas espadas reales, podrías lastimarte, y aun me sorprende que allá sido según él de DEM, como saber si no está buscando atacarte por sorpresa. —expresa preocupada.

—No sospeches de Zoro-sensei, él me lleva entrenando desde ya hace 4 años y para mí es alguien confiable, y mis entrenamientos así son Mana- —le explica manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Aun así, no me da confianza, pero. Confío en ti, dejare de meterme, mucho. —responde.

—Eso me agrada Mana. —le dice, para así pasar una hora hablando de cosas triviales. Al terminar y salir del local, Shidou puede notar a Ellen quien parecía regresar de compras, trato de mantenerse tranquilo no quería que su Imouto lo molestase.

Ellen se percató de la presencia de Shidou, pero algo que le molesto de sobre manera era ver a una chica con él, cosa que le causa molestia y celos, pero algo que le causaba dudas era porque Shidou y la chica eran muy parecidos, en cuanto apariencia física.

Mana, nota la mirada de Ellen, y la actitud de su Nii-sama, lo cual causa dudas.

—¿Sucede algo, Nii-sama? —cuestiona Mana.

—N-no. No es nada mana. —le responde un poco nervioso a su hermana menor. pero antes de que dijera otra cosa más, suena el celular de Shidou.

Este saca su celular y ve que era Kotori.

_—Kotori, ah. Debe querer saber dónde estoy. —_piensa algo fastidiado.

Shidou no contesta la llamada, porque ve que Ellen se acercaba hacia él y su hermana Mana.

—Shidou-kun. —dice Ellen con una sonrisa.

—Que sorpresa, Mathers-sensei. —dice él.

Ellen mira a mana.

—No, nos vas a presentar Shidou-kun. —preguntó Ellen, mientras que mana solo se quedó en silencio.

—Este, es complicado, veras ella es...—es interrumpido por Mana.

—él, es mi Nii-sama. —dice con una gran sonrisa.

Esto, impresionando a Ellen pues no sabía que era su hermana y se resolvían sus dudas del parecido físico.

—Este, Shidou-kun, no recuerdo que tuvieras 2 hermanas, y este. Mana-san parece tu hermana biológica, cosa que Kotori-chan... —dice de manera incomoda.

—Es una situación bastante complicado de explicar. —responde Shidou—. Pero Kotori en realidad en mi hermana adoptiva, por así decirlo. —dice Shidou, encontrando las palabras correctas para responderle a Ellen.

—Entonces... Si Kotori es adoptiva, eso significa que tú eres, adoptado, pero ¿Como conociste, oh te encontraste con Mana? —cuestiona curiosa, queriendo saber más, otra hermana, puede ser beneficioso para acercarse a Shidou.

—Eso es una larga historia Ellen-san. —dijo con una leve sonrisa Mana.

—Este, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Por qué, nii-sama te llama sensei y parecen tan unidos? —cuestiona empezando a atar los cabos suelto, con una sonrisa pícara, que hizo sonrojar a los dos.

—bueno, Mana... ella es la amiga de la que te conté. —le dice avergonzado Shidou a su hermana.

—Oh, veo el porqué de los celos, es realmente muy linda, Nii-sama. —dice de manera picara.

Ellen se avergüenza cada vez más por las palabras de Mana de ella.

—¿Celos? — cuestiona.

—Em, solo algo que surgió de que comieras con nosotros ayer, jejeje. —dice de manera nerviosa Shidou.

—Eh... ¿Qué paso? —dijo Ellen dudosa.

Para que sonara de nuevo el celular de Shidou y ver que era ahora Touka la que le llamaba.

—Solo, que tuvieron algo de celos, tú sabes cómo pueden pasar esas cosas. —dice para contestar el teléfono_—._ "_¿Que pasa Touka?" —_dice algo irritado, por la situación con Ellen.

_—"Shidou, ¿dónde estás?" —_dice con un tono enojado, y a la vez celosa.

En el fondo se escuchaban otras voces femeninas.

_—"Ya se los dije, entreno con Zoro-sensei, me conseguí por "casualidad" a Mana, y desayunamos juntos. Y ahora estoy con ella." —_vuelve a decir Shidou.

—Shidou ¿Pasa algo? —cuestiona Ellen.

—Nada, de mucha importancia. —responde_—. "Iré a casa, dentro de unos minutos, la veré luego." —_dice Shidou.

_—"¡Shidou!" —_se oyeron voces bastantes celosas y enojadas al otro lado de la llamada.

_—Menudo celos, y ni si quiera somos novios o algo por el estilo. —_piensa con fastidio

Shidou cuelga la llamada dejando hablando sola a Touka. Estaba irritado por los celos de las chicas.

—¿Puedes ser más específico con lo que paso Shidou-kun? -—cuestiona Ellen—. _Si, vayan asiéndose a la idea, urgidas, Shidou es solo mío. —_piensa feliz, orgullosa de sí misma, y eso que todavía, no ha hecho nada para tener a su Shidou.

—Bueno Ellen, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, nos tenemos que ir. —dijo Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mate, no me has respondido. —dice tomándolo de la manga (**N/AS: **Trae ropa deportiva, una sudadera).

—¿Qué te respondo Ellen? —le dice Shidou asiéndose el tonto.

—Nii-sama. —dice dudosa Mana.

—Se más, especifico, no quiero causarte molestia con mi presencia. —dice Ellen_—. Pero a las urgidas, sí. Solo espera a mañana, caerás ante mí, deseando mi cuerpo aunque claro, ya te pertenece. —_Piensa.

—Bueno lo que pasó es que las chicas, tuvieron algo de celos por ti Ellen. —dijo algo nervioso Shidou.

—Supongo, que debo hacer espacio, o dejarles en claro que esas no son mis intenciones. —dice Ellen, mintiendo_—. Ni de chiste, esa niñatas deben saber a quién le perteneces, MI Shidou. —_piensa ella.

—Será en otro momento Ellen, por ahora quiero llegar a descansar un rato, por el entrenamiento de Zoro-sensei. —responde.

—Está bien, te veré mañana, y fue un gusto conocerte, Mana-chan ¿Paleta? —dice ofreciéndole una de su bolsa.

—Oh... gracias Ellen-san. —le dice Mana Aceptando la paleta de la rubia ceniza.

—Vamos, Mana necesito que vengas conmigo. —dice Shidou para retirarse.

—Vale nii-sama, nos vemos Ellen-san. —

Los dos jóvenes se despiden con una leve reverencia.

—Nos vemos, Shidou-kun, Mana-chan. —responde Ellen.

—Hai. Un gusto en conocerte Ellen-san me gustaría volverte a ver algún día de estos. —dice Mana.

Luego Shidou, también despedirse de Ellen eh irse del lugar los dos con dirección hacia la residencia Itsuka.

_—Um, inusual otra hermana, supongo que puede ser beneficioso ganármela, y no parece ser mala persona, supongo que con esto mi futura familia crece. —_piensa Ellen, para luego irse a su casa.

Con Shidou y Mana, estos ya casi llegaban después de unos minutos hacia la residencia Itsuka. Al entrar.

—Tadaima. —dice Shidou, quien parecía estar de ánimos neutrales.

—Tadaima. —dice también Mana, para proseguir a quitarse los zapatos y entrar hacia la sala donde estaban todas las chicas.

Se veían, molesta por decir lo más suave, pero hay faltaban 2 espíritus, las gemelas Yamai

—¿Chicas? —cuestionan los hermanos que acababan de llegar hace apenas unos segundos.

—Itsuka Shidou, de nuevo te vas y nos dejas solas, durante la madrugada y sin desayuno, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? —reclama Kotori, con un aura oscura y de peligro.

—Perdonen chicas, pero puedo hacerles el desayuno. —les responde Shidou con cara de algo nervioso por la mirada de Kotori.

—Eso, es lo que menos importa ahora, por cierto ¿Te conseguiste con Mana? —dice Kotori disimulando, ya que ella la envió a espiarlo.

—Eh, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿por qué enviaste a Mana a espiarme? —le cuestiona.

Kotori y las demás se sorprendieron de la respuesta de Shidou.

—Esto es enserio, a tanto llegan sus celos. Por favor ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me crean? —dice Shidou.

—Eh...yo... —responde Kotori se quedó callada por unos minutos, al igual que las espíritus.

—Entiendo, debe ser difícil, pero quiero que entiendan que no tengo ese tipo de interés por Ellen, además ella ayer me dijo que me veía como su hermano menor. —dice para sonreírles, y sus caras se iluminaron ligeramente— Pero eso no les da el derecho de ponerse celosas sin ninguna razón. —dice Shidou aun serio.

—_Ni que fuéramos pareja. —_pensó Shidou.

—Este, lo sentimos Shidou, pero es inevitable, ¿nos perdonas? —dice Touka.

—Por cierto, han visto a Kaguya y Yuzuru. —dice Kotori.

—No. —dijeron las demás en la habitación donde estaban todos.

—Okey chicas, pero no quiero que se pongan celosas por algo que no tiene sentido. —les dice Shidou cambiando su semblante a uno más feliz.

Entonces Kaguya y Yuzuru bajan del cuarto de Shidou, al notarlo en la casa, se acercan y lo toman de los brazos, apegándolos a sus tributos.

—Qué bueno que regresaste Shidou, nos sentíamos solas en el cuarto. —dice de manera juguetona Kaguya.

—Afirmación. Así es, Shidou vamos a comer juntos. -—dice Yuzuru.

Esto deja a todas sin habla.

—Darling ¿Que significa todo esto? —le dice Miku enojada.

—Nushii-sama. —dice una enojada Mukuro  
.

—Shidou/san. —dicen Kotori, Touka, Yoshinon y Natsumi.

—Vaya chico, te atraparon. —dice juguetona mente Nia.

—Emm, este, jejeje, es que estaba cansado y bueno. Que decir no quería discutir, por favor no se enojen. —responde muy nervioso.

Todas se molestaron más por lo dicho por Shidou.

Mana veía divertida la escena que se generó en estos momentos.

—Shidou, queremos explicaciones. —exige Kotori enojada expulsando al igual que las demás un aura asesina.

—Este... Pero, si ya me expliqué, estaba cansado, Kaguya y Yuzuru me lo pidieron, y supongo que. De cierta forma me hacía falta algo de afecto, es decir. Ustedes estaban algo agresivas. —dice Shidou.

_—Huye mientras puedas, no te quedes eunuco. —_dicen sus "instintos".

—... —todas se quedan sin palabras a excepción de Nia la cual se estaba riendo en silencio.

—¡SHIDOU! —gritan enfurecidas por la respuesta de Shidou.

—Cálmense chicas... —dice muy nervioso Shidou.

—Humph, ya que. De cierta forma en nuestra culpa. —dice Kotori—. Pero, debes dormir con todas las demás 1 noche, no es justo que hagas eso solo con ellas. —dice de manera super Tsundere.

—O-Okey. —dice ya un poco más calmado.

—Valla chico. —dice Nia con una sonrisa divertida  
.

—Nushii-sama se atrevió a dormir con otras que no sea Muku —dice enojada Mukuro.

—Dormiré con Darling. —dice con grandes ilusiones.

—_Dormiré en el pecho de Shidou. —_piensa origami.

—Bien, debemos decidir quién va tomar el turno de esta noche. —dice Kotori, tramando ciertas artimañas.

—Hai. —asienten todas.

A Shidou le salieron gotas de sudor estilo anime.

—Alto imouto-chan, la que haga el sorteo, no puede participar puede arreglarlo. —dice de manera feliz Nia, quien descubrió el plan malévolo de la loli.

—Ehhhh. —se sorprende Kotori por lo que pasó_—. Me descubrió. —_pensó enojada porque le habían frustrado sus planes.

—¿Entonces, como lo decidimos? —dice Origami, interesada en el tema.

—A cierto, cuando le toque a Ori-chan, debemos ver que no lleve nada extraño. —dice Nia.

—Rayos. —susurra origami con enfado, también la habían descubierto sus planes que tenía con Shidou.

—Jajaja, y claro, también Miku-chan, no queremos que lo trasvista mientras duermen juntos. —dice Nia.

_—Arigatou, Nia. —_piensa Shidou.

—Oh Nia eres una aguafiestas. —dice Miku enojada por lo que acababa de decir.

—Jeje, perdón. Pero debemos ser justas, eso será para la luna de miel múltiple. —dice de manera juguetona.

Esto causa que Shidou se vea como una momia, junto a todas las chicas en una inmensa cama.

—¿QUE? —grita Shidou con temor.

—Huy Nii-sama, usa preservativos no quiero ser tía tan pronto. —dice en burla Mana.

—¡Mana! ¿Tú también? —dice más nervioso.

—¿Que es un preservativo? —dice Touka sin entender.

—Lo sabrás en su momento, Touka. —responde Origami, quien ya estaba haciendo anotaciones de cómo hacer esa noche inolvidable.

mientras con Ellen.

Se nota a Ellen quien estaba en su casa de manera tranquila, preparando el material de las clases, pero de un momento a otro, siente encías de masacrar a cierto grupo de chicas.

_—Mas les vale no tocar a mi Shidou, o les hare algo peor de lo que ya tengo planeado. —_piensa una enojada Ellen, con el ceño fruncido y partiendo el lápiz que tiene en su mano—. Ya quiero verlo mañana. —dice Ellen con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

De regreso a la residencia Itsuka.

—¿Y si hacemos con, piedra papel o tijeras? —pregunta Kotori para que gane un asentimiento por parte de las chicas.

Al terminar, salió ganadora Touka.

— ¿Eh? Yo gane. —dice feliz.

Para poner a todas, un tanto tristes  
.

—Bueno... no nos queda de otra Touka tu eres la ganadora. —dice Kotori.

—Si gane, dormiré con Shidou. —dice feliz.

_—Aunque sea, es la más santa de todas, y no haría nada. —_Era el pensamiento colectivo de todas.

—Vale, les hare el desayuno chicas. —les dice Shidou.

**Time Skyp, del día siguiente**.

Shidou junto a Touka y las gemelas Yamai, se encontraban llegando a la escuela hace apenas unos minutos, Shidou llega a la entrada revisa su casillero, donde guarda sus zapatos, y encuentra unas cartas de color rosado con corazones y perfume.

—Um. —se limita a decir algún comentario porque ya se daba una idea de que eran.

—Explicación, ¿qué pasa Shidou? —dijo Yuzuru.

—No, pasa nada. —dice para guardarlas rápidamente en su bolso.

—Vale. —le responde Kaguya, para que luego las gemelas Yamai se separen de Shidou y Touka e irse a sus respectivos salones de clases, Shidou, no lo noto, pero estaba siendo visto por Ellen, vio esas cartas.

_—Esas deben ser de las urgidas, tengo que tomarlas para saber quiénes son. —_Piensa Ellen celosa.

Shido llega a su respectivo salón junto con Touka, para ver a Origami en el lugar. Y estos dos yendo a sus respectivos asientos, entonces suena la campana y entra la sensei.

Se le notaba muy arreglada, usaba una comisa manga larga de color blanco y ceñida que dejaba ver todas sus curvas superiores, sobre este un chaleco de color negro igual de ceñido que la camisa, abajo usaba una falda a medio muslo de color negra, algo apretada, dejaba ver sus totalmente probáticas nalgas, bien formadas por tanto ejercicio, junto a sus caderas, ya de por si provocativas, que eran meneadas de manera sugestiva e hipnotizante, junto a unas panti medias y unos tacones de color plateados.

Esto dejo a todos los jóvenes con una pequeña y casi imperceptible hemorragia nasal, esto causo que Shidou tengo un aura asesina, que hace que todos se les baje los ánimos con Ellen.

Aunque Shidou se había sonrojado y hasta cierto punto le estaba saliendo sangre por la nariz por ver a Ellen vestida de esa manera tan provocativa, cosa que por alguna razón no podía dejar de verla. Y eso hacía que se formará un pequeño río de sangre en abarcaba la nariz hasta la comisura de sus labios, por el lado de las chicas, Touka y Origami se pusieron celosas y tenían ganas de llevarse a Shidou a otro lugar donde no estuviera la profesora que para ellas era odiosa.

_—Jeje, espero que lo disfrutes, mi Shidou, y veo que ya marcas territorio, no esperaba menos que eso. Tomen eso niñas, no pueden competir contra una mujer como yo jiji. —_Piensa Ellen feliz, su plan iba bien.

Shidou reaccionó, y rápidamente sintió la sangre que salía de su nariz el cual se limpió su nariz, pero era imposible porque Shidou se había quedado hipnotizado por alguna razón del cuerpo de Ellen.

Y la nariz de joven volvió a sangrar, pero esta vez con más intensidad, las chicas notaban eso, cosa que solo las ponía más celosas. Procedió a ponerse taquitos de papel para evitar el sangrado nasal.

—Buenos días a todos, que comiencen las clases. —dice Ellen, para hacer reaccionar a todos los chicos del salón incluido Shidou, el cual estaba en sus pensamientos.

—_Se ve muy hermosa Ellen._ —pensó y solo se limitó a dar una leve sonrisa, para dar inicio a las clases.

**Time skyp inicio del receso.**

Shidou, estaba por salir a ir a buscar Zoro, pero es detenido por Origami.

—¿A dónde vas Shidou? —dice una celosa Origami.

—Voy con Zoro-sensei, me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo hoy. —explico Shidou con una sonrisa que sonrojo a origami por unos instantes.

—Voy contigo. —dice Origami.

—Lo siento Origami, pero esto es algo personal entre mi sensei y yo. —dice Shidou con una leve sonrisa.

—Está bien, pero antes. —dice para besarlo con lengua y pegarlo contra la pared.

Shidou se quedó sorprendido y rojo de la acción de Origami.

—O-Origami, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —le cuestiona,

—porqué eres mío. —le responde secamente Origami, para luego darle otro beso.

Algo de lo que nadie se percató en el lugar era que Ellen vio la escena y solo estaba celosa era poco decir eso. En su mente solo pensaba en maneras para asesinar a Origami

—Origami aquí no, además, debo ir a hablar con Zoro-sensei. —dice Shidou.

Para irse rápidamente del salón de clases  
.

—Origami, no te aproveches de las situaciones, no te creas que yo no quiero hacer esa clase de cosas para darle celos a esa. —dice bajo Touka cerca de Origami.

—Entonces ayúdame, tengo un plan para dejarle en claro que Shidou ya tiene dueñas. —responde Origami mirándola a los ojos.

—Esta bien, te ayudare ¿Cuál es tu plan? —cuestiona Touka

—Bueno, escúchame lo que haremos es esto... —dice Origami.

Shidou se dirigía a la oficina de su sensei, al llegar la encuentra con una copa de sake.

—Veo, que no puedes esperar para tener respuestas. —dice mirándolo de manera seria como nunca lo había visto.

—Sí, ahora por favor, cuénteme. —responde Shidou.

—Bueno, comencemos, veras. Yo perdí a mis padres de joven, fui llevado con padres adoptivos me escape luego llegue con mi antiguo maestro, el que me dio la espada. —dice para tomar un trago de sake—. El me enseño cuido y apoyo, después de todo el me veía como un hijo y yo a él como un padre, y a mi amiga de la infancia era una hermana/rival, como ya sabes ella murió, cuando llego la hora de partir. Yo era un maestro de la espada, pero no tenía más aficiones, o talentos esto me llevo a hacer trabajos de los que no me siento orgulloso. —continúa relatando—. Durante el tiempo que estuve en esa senda, conocí a DEM, el único lugar donde, bueno. Aceptarían a un mercenario en una nómina normal de trabajo, ahorre lo que pude, después me desligue de DEM llegue a esta ciudad. Monte mi dojo donde nos conocimos y, además conseguí trabajo aquí como instructor de Kendou, esa es básicamente mi historia. —termina de relatar—. Ahora, Shidou quiero que me seas sincero ¿Por qué, DEM quiere tu cabeza? —le cuestiona de forma seria.

—Está bien le contaré sensei mi historia y de por qué quieren mi cabe Isaac Wetscott. —dice Shidou, pero lo último que dijo sorprendió a Zoro, al parecer para Zoro y Shidou conocía a Isaac Wetscott.

—Prosigue, Shidou. —responde este.

Luego, Shidou le cuenta todo lo que le pasó, el asunto de las espíritus.

—Shidou, ¿Tienes una mínima idea de en lo que te has metido? —dice mirándolo muy seriamente

—Sí sensei, estoy muy consciente de eso. —le responde Shidou con un semblante serio.

—Pareciera que no, estamos hablando de secretos de nivel mundial, y arriesgas tu propia vida, ¿solo para tener chicas? ¿Acaso estas tan desesperado? —le dice enojado, tomándose otro trago—. Shidou te aprecio mucho, eres como mi hermano por eso te entreno, pero ¿Estás seguro de seguir con este camino? —le dice tomándose una copa de sake.

—Estoy más que consciente sensei, pero es para salvarlas y que tengan una vida normal. —dice Shidou con seriedad.

—Veo, que es imposible sacarte de esa senda, entonces solo me queda entrenarte mejor, y hasta darte mis mayores secretos. —dice sin quitar la seriedad de, para servirse sake—. Bueno, te daré información de las unidades de exterminio de DEM, la próxima ves que entrenemos. —dice él—. A partir de hoy Shidou. Los entrenamientos van hacer más duro. —-le dice Zoro—. Desde ahora, trotaras todas las mañanas, y durante la noche d meditaras, después veras para qué es eso. Puedes retirarte. —dice Zoro.

—Hai. —responde para retirarse, al llegar a su salón suena la campana dando a entender que se reiniciaban las clases. Regreso, un tiempo después.

Sonó la campana dando a entender que era hora del almuerzo.

—Shidou, ven conmigo, quiero hablar contigo de algo. —dice Origami.

—Vale origami. —le dice Shidou.

Origami lo guía a la azotea, donde Touka los esperaba junto a las Yamai, lo toman de la camisa y lo pegan contra la pared, Origami vuelve a besarlo, pero esta vez empieza a manosear su entre pierna, mientras las Yamai juegan con sus orejas lamiéndolas y mordiendo ligeramente su lóbulo Touka, no se queda atrás y se encarga de su cuello, y manosea sus nalgas.

_—¿Qué demonios le pasa chicas? —_piensa Shidou sorprendido de la actitud de las mismas_—. Diablos, esto se sienta muy bien, de seguir así, me voy a perder. —_termia de pensar.

Origami deja de besar a Shidou.

—Espero que lo disfrutes, Shidou. Esto es para que recuerdes que ya tienes dueña. —dice Origami.

Kaguya tomo el lugar de Origami, quien empezó a notar el bulto en los pantalones de Shidou, se agacho y retiro el pantalón, dejando a la vista su ropa interior, que a duras penas logra contener el miembro, Shidou no pudo hacer más que mantenerse calmado, la fuerza de las chicas era mucha más que la suya. Origami procede a retirar la última prenda, y deja el miembro, al aire en todo su esplendor, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmesí, acerco su boca, el joven podía sentir claramente la respiración de la chica quien de manera rápida, solo da una lamida como si fuera una paleta, entonces Touka se une, ambas dando lengüetazos, fríos al miembro del joven que estaba en el precipicio de la locura del placer dado por esas chicas.

—Celos. Maestra Origami, Touka, no acaparen ustedes solas a "Mini-shidou". —se queja Yuzuru.

—Es cierto mi familiar, dije que ayudaría, mas no que, les dejaría toda la diversión. —dice Kaguya.

Las posiciones se invierten ahora las Yamai atendía el miembro mientras Origami y Touka, pasaban a atender la boca y cuelo del joven. Las Yamai eran mucho más agresivas con respecto a su "Trabajo" pegaban sus bocas sin problema y sus lenguas, causándole problema a Shidou para contener sus gemidos de placer gutural, por semejante acto.

—Maldición, de seguir así yo... —dice para soltar su semilla.

Esta salpica un poco a las Yamai, las cuales se limpian y se lo tragan, el joven estaba con la respiración agitada.

—Vaya, vaya, Shidou. Por lo que veo esto te ha gustado, si quieres podemos hacerlo la próxima vez que durmamos juntos, sin ellas. —Dice Kaguya.

—Afirmación. Yuzuru, los disfruta Kaguya también y Shidou, así que ¿Tendría algo de malo? —dice Yuzuru con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque estaba muerta de la pena por dentro, al igual que Kaguya,

—Suficiente, cambio de turno. —dice Origami, para abrirse la camisa mostrando sus pechos al aire, para que Touka, haga lo mismo, y se vuelven a intercambiar puestos.

En ese momento llega Tonomachi, quien al ver la situación de su amigo, le dio muchos celos, pero todo levanto el pulgar para irse de nuevo.

Las espíritus se vieron muy rojas, se arreglaron y dejando a su "victima" en la azotea y se fueron a acomodarse y lavarse.

Shidou estaba sin aire, para ser sinceros no tenía palabras para lo que acababa de suceder en estos momentos.

_—Diablos, ¿Que les paso? —_piensa Shidou_—. Y para remate nos vio Tonomachi, ahora si estoy frito, ira con el chisme, y si no me matan los profesores, lo harán mis compañeros, o si no, lo más probable Ellen. —_termina de pensar.

Shidou noto rápidamente que su pantalón y ropa interior todavía seguían en el suelo, este se avergüenza más entonces escucho pasos que se dirigían hacia él  
.

Este se pone su pantalón y ropa interior, para luego ver a las espíritus las cuales estaba muy avergonzada, se les notaba en la cara, y tartamudeaban por solo recordar lo que pasó a hace unos minutos en la azotea.

—Chicas... Pero ¿Que les paso? —les cuestiona un avergonzado Shidou, quien fue prácticamente violado.

Las chicas solo se avergonzarnos más al recordar lo que hicieron. Y no contestaron.

—Este, será mejor hacer como que nada paso ¿Les parece? —les dice viendo que estaban en shock y no sabían porque lo hicieron—. Será mejor que vallamos a clases, creo que ya van a comenzar. —les dice Shidou para dar pasos con dirección hacia el salón de clases.

Las chicas simplemente bajan la cabeza y asienten y empieza a bajar junto a Shidou. Al llegar al salón todas las miradas fueron Touka, Origami y Shidou, se escuchaban murmullos, era obvio, Tonomachi ya fue con el chisme, Shidou solo pudo respirar profundamente e irse a sentar, para sacar su bentou o ponerse a comer, acción que imitaron los 2 espíritus, solo que sin unir sus sillas con la de Shidou, seguían sumamente apenadas.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6: especial

**Nuestra historia de amor en guerra capítulo especial 1: Intento de homicidio.**

**Renuncia de derechos: **Los personas de DAL, al igual que la mayoría utilizados en este fic le pertenecen exclusivamente sus respectivos autores, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

—Oe, Alpha, no te preocupa que, ¿los quieran matar por alejarlas de ese, chico? —cuestiona Tsukiumi.

—¿De qué hablas? Tsukiumi. —le cuestiona Slendy.

—No las hemos visto por aquí, así que supongo que no nos quiere matar. —dice Alpha.

En ese momento, un corte horizontal llega a ellos el cual, es detenido por Alpha, con su mano derecha.

—Pero, que rayos. —dice Yuki volteando a ver.

Hay estaban 11 chicas.

—Hm, supongo que tienes razón, Tsukiumi, oe Mizore. —dice Alpha llamando a la yukionna.

—Yuki... —dice Slendy para que recibir un asentimiento por parte de ella.

—Sucede algo, Alpha. —dice ella.

—Sera mejor que vayas con Megumi-chan a mi casa, por favor te la encargo. —dice seriamente, para que ella tome a la pequeña y se vaya, siendo teletransportada.

—No sé, porque te llevas a tu hija si esto va a acabar muy rápido amigo mío. —le dice Slendy un poco de aburrimiento.

—No soy tan irresponsable, y debo recordarte que el poder de estas chicas puede ser aterrador, aunque te doy crédito, quizás esto acabe esto en el prime movi... —Fue interrumpido mientras Kotori me había quitado el brazo derecho con Kamael.

Que empieza a sangran profusamente, aunque se mantenía estoico.

—Anoma, esa cosa se movió. —dijo riéndose para hacer enojar a las demás y lanzarse hacia ellos.

—Saben, no me gusta pelear con mujeres, pero me han cabreado así que. —dice, para que materia oscura una de nuevo su brazo—. Dark nébula. —dice, para que una tremenda onda de poner las mande a volar y destruya la mitad del set.

—Dark cruel. —dice Slendy, para luego lanzarles una gran masa de color negro hacia las demás.

—Creo que, nos pasamos no quedamos sin set, otra vez. —dice Alpha con pereza.

—Lo podemos reconstruir amigo. —le dice con calma mientras mirában a 11 chicas tiradas inconscientes por el impacto de los ataques.

—Muy bien, ahora entiendo que algunas de ustedes estén enojadas, pero no entienda a Miku, Origami, las Yamai y a Nia. —dice Alpha acercándose tranquilamente.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunta sin entender lo que pasaba.

—Las voy a despertar, dudo que con sus heridas nos hagan algo, además quiero que me respondan las que mencione porque nos atacan. Cuando ya les di un final feliz con Shidou. —dice tranquilamente.

—Has lo que quieras al. —no terminó de decir por que suena su celular.

—Contesta, seguro es tu dueña, mandilón jajaja. —le dice.

—¡No es mi dueña! —exclama.

—Si, dice lo a ella en su cara, no a mí. —le dice burlón.

Entonces él, contestó la llamada de su esposa.

—"_Cariño, estoy ocupado." —_le dice.

—"_Ya veo... solo quiero saber, ¿A qué hora vas a venir a cenar?" —le_ pregunta, mientras se escuchaba un pequeño rugido de una cría de dragón.

—Anda, dice lo, jajaja. Mientras yo las interrogo. —le dice tranquilamente.

_—"¿Decirme qué?" —_dice ella en el altavoz.

_—"Bueno, el baka dice que tú eres mi dueña, y yo le digo que no." —_dice Slendy.

_—"Ya veo... Bueno no me has respondido mi pregunta, ¿a qué hora vas a venir a cenar?" —_responde_—." Nuestra cría y yo te estamos esperando." —_dice Neptune.

—Contéstale, mandilón. — dice Alpha.

_—"No lo sé, cariño." —_le responde.

—Hm, bueno ahora, despierten. —dice para que se despierten las chicas—. Entiendo el enojo de la mayoría, pero las Yamai, Miku, Origami y Nia, yo ya les he dado su final feliz con Shidou, ¿por qué nos atacan? —les cuestiona.

_—"¿¡Como que no lo sabes!?" —_dice Neptune enojada por el altavoz.

_—"Sí... pero tratare de llegar lo más temprano posible a casa amor." —_le responde.

—Mandilo, a la vista. —dice Alpha, mientras espera a que las chicas contesten.

—Calla baka. —le responde, mientras sigue hablando.

—Eso te lo deberíamos preguntar a ti ¡bastardo! ¿¡POR QUÉ, NOS SEPARASTE DE SHIDOU!? —Gritaron lo último todas enojadas.

—Hm, no siempre puedo hacer lo mismo, tengo que variar, si no. No me sentiría bien, y seria repetitivo. —les responde con casualidad—. Y yo seré el ser más baka del multiverso, pero soy uno sin ataduras. —le responde a Slendy—. Miren, entiendo que estén enojadas, pero matándonos no harán que Shidou este con ustedes, no arreglan nada, y se ganan enemigos. —dice para hacer una pausa.

—A cierto, esto es para tu pequeño/a. —le digo pasándole una pequeña caja de color rojo metálico.

—Eh, ¿qué es esto? —le pregunta sin entender.

—Solo un pequeño regalo, unos cristales potenciadores en brutos, junto a una para que le mandes a hacer un collar o anillo. -te respondo.

—¡Oh! ¡GRACIAS! —le agradezco con gran felicidad.

—No me agradezcas, ahora chicas, vayan a casa, que tendremos que trabajar mañana. —les dice a las chicas con tranquilidad.

Pero seguían enojadas por lo que les dijo.

—REGRESAMOS A SHIDOU —dijeron todas al unísono en el suelo.

—Saben, que yo no soy el único que trabaja en esto, siendo ustedes no me quejaría mucho, tienen sus momentos junto a Shidou, además hay muchos otros escribiendo haciendo que estén junto a él, en cambió a Ellen son muy escasos. —les responde.

—Más bien, no hay nada de eso. —le corrigen, Yuki, Tsukiumi, y Slendy.

—NO, NO LO ACEPTAMOS. —dicen todas para, luego levantarse a duras penas por lo mal heridas que estaban.

—Ah, mujeres. —dice Alpha, para chasquear los dedos, haciendo que pierdan la memoria de todo sobre de que Ellen y Shidou se atraen—. Vayan a casa mañana hay que trabajar. —les dice.

—Hai. —dijeron todas para luego, él hacer un chasquido y mandar a las, espíritus a su casa.

Y Slendy se teletransporta a su casa,

—Ah, Tsukiumi vamos, si quieres comer con Megumi-chan, Mizore y conmigo, vámonos de una vez. —dice, para prepararme para volver.

Entonces nota que Yuki se quedaría sola, para entonces la invita a cenar con ellos.

_—Slendy, o empiezas a pensar en sus sentimientos, o te volveré pulpa de dragón. —_piensa ligeramente enojado.

Para luego llegar a la casa donde, Mizore estaba jugando con unos muñecos para niños junto a Megumi.

—Okaa-san. —dice Megami, a Tsukiumi mientras la ve llegar.

—Jeje, si Megumi-chan, juego con tus okaa-san, mientras yo empiezo con la comida, Yuki, por favor siéntete como en tu casa. —dice, para irse a la cocina.

—Hai. —dice Yuki.

—Oh, Yuki-san, me alegra verte, hoy comerás con nosotros, como esos otros días verdad. —dice la pequeña de manera alegre.

—Sí, Megumi-chan —le responde un poco cabis baja.

—Megumi, trae tus demás juguetes, seguro Yuki quiere jugar con nosotras. —dice la rubia, cuando la pequeña se va—. Debe ser duro, en especial porque él, está casado ¿No es así? —le dice Tsukiumi a Yuki.

—... —dice. para luego empezará a sacar lágrimas—. Ya... ha... hasta... tiene... una... hija. —dije Yuki destrozada.

—¡Ah!, no sé como contestarte, la verdad quisiera ayudarte, pero no sé como, es decir mírame, ahora le hago de madre postiza de la pequeña, la verdad ahora veo a Alpha mejor, es menos idiota y parece tener más corazón, que Slendy. —dice para ponerle la mano en su hombro.

—… Yo... lo… amo. —dice para luego llorara más.

—Se te nota. —le responde, entonces un estruendo se escucha.

—No debería meterme, pero enserio ese tipo se pasa. —dice Mizore acercándose de manera tranquila—. Yo pase por algo similar, y se lo que duele, debes intentar sobreponerte e intentar seguir adelante. —le dice igual poniendo su mano en su otro hombro

—No creo que pueda... —le responde.

Entonces Megumi llega, y Yuki se limpia sus lágrimas que tenía, en sus ojos ahora cristalinos.

—Megumi-chan ¿Qué quieres jugar? —le pregunta las 3 chicas enfrente de ella con más juguetes.

—Hm, a ya se, juguemos con materia oscura. —dice la pequeña feliz.

—¿¡Que?! —preguntan las 3 chicas.

—Digo, que usemos materia oscura para hacer de todo, tiro al blanco, construcción, se puede usar para muchas cosas divertidas, hasta pasteles de materia oscura. —dice feliz.

—Okey. —dicen todas.

Mientras en la cocina, unos 30 minutos después, Alpha tiene todo casi listo y decido llamar a Slendy.

Con Slendy, estaba sentado en el gran sillón de a la sala, jugando con su hija, el cual solo se dedicaba a morder sus dedos de las manos.

Y él, solo me carcajeaba, para luego ser llamado por Neptune, y su teléfono suena, entonces su hija solo hace leves gruñidos de tristeza por la acción de su padre al contestar la llamada.

—"_Tenemos que hablar." —_le dice de manera muy seria.

_—"Será en otro momento Alpha, ahora estoy a punto de cenar y estoy jugando con mi cría." —_le responde para luego recibir otra llamada por parte de Neptune.

—La cena esta lista. —le dice felizmente, para acercarse a su hija y a Slendy, y cargar a su hija.

_—Mendigo, ya verás, te juro qué si Yuki termina mal, sabrás el porque me mantengo siempre en calma y flojo. —_piensa_—." Está bien, pero no podrás postergarlo por mucho, y tenemos que hablar esto sin que tu mujer este cerca." —_le dice con cierto grado de enojo para colgar.

—Que pasa cariño. —le dice con la cría en brazos.

—Nada, asuntos del trabajo que no importan amor, vamos a cenar. —le sigue para luego recibir un asentimiento por parte de ella.

En la cena, le manda mensaje.

—"_¿De que estas hablando?" —_pregunta Slendy.

_—"Wey, deja de jugar con los sentimientos de la pobre Yuki, se le, nota a kilómetros su tristeza, seré un ser mitad de oscuridad, pero tengo que claro que está más que mal jugar con los sentimientos tan puros de alguien como Yuki". —_le responde.

_—"¡De qué estás hablando!" —_le responde—. _"No estoy jugando con los sentimientos de Yuki amigo... Y menos ahora que mi familia está completa."—_le vuelve a decir.

_—"Amigo, ella sigue ilusionada, eso se nota, y tú que pareces seguir dándole aires, lo hubieras zanjado de una buena vez aquella vez, pero parece que solo la enamoraste más, créeme que si me enojo por esto, te perseguiré hasta cualquier mundo de los muertos". —_le responde

_—"No sabes que tan poderoso soy Alpha". —_le responde con expresión enojada_—. "Yo no estoy haciendo nada para ilusionarla y enamorarla". —_le termine de responder.

_—"Y créeme tu tampoco has visto de lo que soy capaz, viste una parta ínfima de mis poderes, y no hablar si peleo junto a Arashi, solo te digo que deberías zanjarlo de una vez, es doloroso verla así". —_le responde.

_—"Genial, ahora todos se ponen en contra mía por cosas que no he hecho en lo absoluto, pero, en fin, yo tengo una familia a la cual prestar mucha atención. Alpha". —_le responde.

_—"No digo que tienes que dejarla amigo, solo digo que debes hablarlo de manera clara, yo preferiría concentrarme en buscarle una madre a Megumi, pero no puedo dejar que la pobre se destruya_ _por dentro". —_le responde.

Pero nota que ya no leyó su mensaje.

—_Ah, espero que lo lea, enserio la vida puede ser una mierda. —_piensa con cierto enojo.

Va con las chicas y Megumi, y encuentra la casa hecha un desastre con materia oscura.

—Rayos, se puso a jugar con materia oscura. Otra vez. —dice para buscarla y encontrarla en el patio—. Hora de cenar. —dice de manera audible.

—Hai. —responden las 4.

El tono de Yuki se notaba más triste que antes cosa que fue notado por todos menos por la pequeña.

Para luego dirigirse hacia adentro de la casa.

—La comida está en la mesa, yo tengo que limpiar este desastre. —dice el.

—Hai. —responden.

Después, de limpiar y comer, Yuki, y las chicas se encuentran en la casa piensan, en irse de la casa.

—Bueno, yo tengo que irme gracias por la cena Alpha-san. —dice Yuki más decaída que nada.

—Yuki, quisiera poder hacer más, pero a pesar de todo mi poder, no puedo ayudarte, solo puedo decir que tienes mi apoyo, y si necesitas hablar, bueno estaré disponible para ti. —le dice mirándola con cierta pena

—Gra-Gracias. —dice secamente, mientras decía—. No creo poder olvidarlo fácilmente. —susurra, cosa que él, escucha y las otras 2 chicas que estaban en el lugar él

—No tienes que, solo debes pensar, que si no se dio es porque no debía, eres muy buena persona, y seguro el mundo te debe tener a alguien que te merezca. —le responde

—Yo solo lo quiero a él, no a otra persona. —dice mientras las lágrimas volvían a bajar por sus mejillas.

Acto seguido, Tsukiumi se llevará a Megumi a dormir.

—Entonces, esperemos que la constancia te lleve a la victoria, la verdad no tengo mucho que decirte tu misma lo sabes. —le responde.

—Vale... Gracias. —dice esta ya un poco más calmada.

—Cuídate, te veré mañana. —le dice con una sonrisa para entrar a la casa.

—Claro gracias Alpha-san. —dice Yuki de manera más calmada, para irse a su casa.

**Fin…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuestra historia de amor en guerra capítulo 3: Revelaciones parte 2.**

**Renuncia de derechos:** Date a live, al igual que la mayoría de personajes, son propiedad exclusiva de sus respectivos autores, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

En el salón de profesores, con Ellen.

Ella se encontraba sentada comiendo, hasta que llegaron los demás profesores con el chisme.

—¿Oyeron el último escándalo? —dice una de las profesoras.

—Si, ese muchacho Itsuka, no deja de sorprenderme su suerte, y descaro. —dice otro.

—Bueno, no podemos hacer mucho está bajo la protección de Roronoa-san, quien ayuda mucho a la institución con sus fondos. —dice el último.

Ha, Ellen le interesó esto.

—¿Qué sucedes con Itsuka-kun? Después de todo es mi alumno, y debo estar al tanto para poder ayudarlo. —dice casualmente, pero estaba muy interesada en eso.

—Oh, Mathers-san, debe ya estar al tanto de las, "actitudes" de Itsuka-kun, pero según dicen esta vez se ha pasado, o bueno fueron sus enamoradas. —dice una de ellos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta.

—Bueno según, Tonomachi-kun los encontró en actos, "Ilícitos e indecorosos" en la azotea, pero no entiendo como abrieron esa puerta, se la pasa la mayoría del tiempo cerrada. —dice el hombre.

—Eh... —se sorprende Ellen.

Ella ha sentido un vacío, como si estuviera cayendo en una espiral, eso significa que su Shidou ¿Ya no podría darle su primera vez a ella? Ira, fue lo siguiente que surgió, si esas urgidas, como se atreven a quitarle lo que por derecho le corresponde. Es cierto ella ya no podía darle su primera vez a él, pero que fuera tomada por esas, hacía que su furia se incrementara, sus ganas de sangre también, pero se mantuvo estable lo mejor que pudo, quizás solo estaba mal pensado.

—Este... ¿A qué se refiere con "ilícitos e indecoroso"? —cuestiona esperando a verse equivocado

—En pocas palabras, Itsuka Shidou y sus enamoradas fueron encontradas hacia do actos pervertidos. —dice una maestra, para dejar con la boca abierta.

Y pensar Ellen que definitivamente le quitaron la virginidad las chicas y esto la ponía molesta.

_—Ahora, sí que no se salvan, cambio de planes, esas 4 serán las que más sufran, la rubia tendrá un paraíso comparada con ellas. —_piensa Ellen.

Con Shidou y las chicas.

El ambiente en el salón para Shidou era muy incómodo, con voces murmurando cosas sobre él.

—_Demonios, Tonomachi, ¿No te lo podías guardar? —_piensa Shidou.

_—No creo, ese niño es más mujer que hombre. —_dicen sus "instintos".

_—No quiero imaginar cuando se enteren todos los maestros, sobre lo que pasó en la azotea. —_pensó Shidou algo preocupado.

Como si fuera llamada, Ellen llego cual espectro maligno con ganas de sangre, el aura que desprendía atemorizaría a cualquiera.

—Itsuka-kun, a mi oficina. Ahora. —lo último se escuchó con una voz gruesa y gutural.

Todos sintieron un gran escalofrío en sus espaldas, en especial Shidou el cual sentía que se le salía el alma por escuchar esa atemorizan te voz y el aura que desprende Ellen en esos momentos, y se le vino a la mente rápidamente.

—_¡Ya se enteró!_ —pensó Shidou algo preocupado—. Am, este Mathers-sensei, ¿qué hay de clase? —dice intentando zafarse de esta

—Que no escuchaste Itsuka-kun a mi oficina ahora mismo. —dice Ellen con una voz de ultra tumba que atemorizo a muchos en el salón.

Cosa que a Shidou lo puso más nervioso y pensó que sería muy difícil zafarse de esta.

—H-¡Hai! —dijo Shidou más nervioso que nunca.

Los hombres, simplemente cantaron la marcha fúnebre por su camarada, siendo llevado por la parca en forma de una hermosa mujer, encabezados por Tonomachi, quien se sentía culpable de esto.

—Lo siento Shidou-kun. —dice apenado Tonomachi.

Para ganarse una mirada de odio por parte de Shidou.

—Luego nos arreglamos, tu y yo. —le dice para ir con Ellen a su oficina.

Ellen y Shidou, fueron a paso lento e incómodo a la oficina de esta. Cuando llegaron.

—Siéntate Shidou. —dice de manera seca y seria—. ¿Que tienes que decir a tu favor? —le cuestiona ella.

—... —Shidou no sabía que contestarle a Ellen, trataba de elegir rápidamente las palabras adecuadas para decir una excusa y salir de esta—. Ellen, la verdad no tengo como responderte, fue algo inesperado para mí, la verdad yo no tuve ese tipo de contacto con ellas antes. —responde Shidou, quien ya sabía que no tenía salida.

—... —Ellen solo se quedó callada mientras tenía una mirada de ultra tumba dirigida hacia él. Quien solo se puso más nervioso.

—_Esas malditas... perras, como se atreven a quitarle la virginidad a mi Shidou. —_pensó Ellen quien estaba muy celosa y enojada a la vez.

—Ellen, sé que, quizás no deba hablarte de lo que paso, pero necesito un consejo. —dice Shidou mirándola.

—Quiero que me expliques que fue lo que paso. Antes de que, te de ese consejo. —dijo Ellen calmándose un poco.

—Bueno... Origami me dijo que teníamos que hablar, la seguí y bueno al llegar a la azotea, de cierta forma fui "asaltado", y bueno, fui manoseado y... Bueno me lo practicaron de forma oral. —dice con mucha pena.

Mientras se sonrojaba al recordar lo que pasó en la azotea con las chicas.

—_¿Por qué, me pasan estas cosas a mí? —_pensó para sí mismo Shidou.

—_Me alivia que no le hayan quitado la virginidad a mi Shidou... ¡Pero lo manosearon, y se lo practicaron de forma oral! —_pensó para sí misma Ellen algo aliviada pero lo último la volvió a su estado de hace unos momentos—. Bueno, ahora. Dime ¿Cuál es el consejo? —  
.

—Ellen, ¿cómo las vuelvo a ver a la cara? No sé, si pueda volver a verlas a los ojos. —dice Shidou.

—Hm... El tiempo lo resuelve todo Shidou-kun. —le dice con una pequeña sonrisa que sonroja a Shidou

—Eso, espero. —dice Shidou, no quiere que las cosas se pongan raras durante mucho tiempo.

—Shidou, quiero que me digas, ¿que te hace querer seguir viéndolas, cuando te hicieron eso? —dice Ellen intrigada.

—... —Shidou, se queda callado, por la pregunta de Ellen hacia él—. Ellen, esto es algo personal, espero que, espero que entiendas que, no puedo contártelo. —dice él.

—Está bien Shidou, que no se vuelva a repetir. —Dice ella—. Solo eso espero... No quiero saber otra cosa como esa relacionada contigo Shidou-kun. —dice Ellen mientras salen de la oficina para ir hacia el salón de clases.

La caminata era amena, ya las incomodidades mermaron, en su gran mayoría, el día continuo con relativa tranquilidad.

**Time skyp después de clases.  
**

Shidou no sabía que iba a pasar en la caminata de regreso a casa con las chicas. Ellos tomaron su camino de manera callada y lenta, no se dirigían palabra alguna, mientras eran observados por Ellen.

—Ellen... —era Zoro.

—Zoro. —dice al verlo— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunta a su compañero de trabajo.

—Tengo la información de Shidou él, porqué va tras el DEM, una empresa Ratatoskr. —dice Zoro.

—¿Enserio? —dice sorprendida por lo que dijo Zoro.

—Si, tú sabes de los espíritus, tanto como yo, y ya debes haber atado los cabos sueltos. —dice Zoro.

Y lo hizo en el momento, chicas, espíritus, ratatorsk, todo estaba claro ahora.

—Lleguemos al grano Zoro. —dice Ellen seria.

Eran espíritus, probablemente sellados por sus emociones, el método lo desconocía, pero ahora tenía parte del rompecabezas.

—El, no va a dejar de hacer lo que hace Ellen, necesita de nuestra ayuda, es demasiado obstinado. —dice Zoro.

—¿A qué te refieres Zoro? Explícate ahora. —dice Ellen intentando obtener varias respuestas, que confirmaran lo que suponía.

—Él, de cierta forma trabaja en ratatosk, sellando alas espíritus, con un beso y enamorándolas, Ellen y no va a desistir, va a seguir, lo que significa que su vida peligra, no solo por lo que hace, sino también por DEM. —responde Zoro.

— Ya entiendo. —Dice sorprendida sus suposiciones fueron correctas, ahora tenía sentido para ella, él porque estaba con las chicas su peli-azul —. _Así que, por eso no te alejas de esas hijas de puta, mi Shidou_-kun. —piensa Ellen.

—Debemos estar preparados, aunque dudo que ratatorkr, deje que maten a su, como decirlo muñeco de pruebas, tan fácilmente. —dice Zoro.

—No le digas muñeco de pruebas a Shidou. —le dice un poco molesta, pero lo deja pasar.

Con Shidou.

Este se encontraba llegando junto con las chicas. Al entrar mira a las demás esperando, y el ambiente incomodo se nota apenas entran causándole intriga a las chicas que estaban esperando.

—Tadaima. —dice Shidou, al entrar..

Las únicas chicas que no estaban en la residencia Itsuka eran Nia y Miku  
.

Las demás las saludan con normalidad, aunque todas sentían la atmosfera que estaba presente en los 4.

—Yo voy a mi habitación. —dice Shidou, algo nervioso, de que Kotori notará algo raro en las chicas y en él, y tenga que decir en la situación en la que este estuvo

Se precipita rápidamente a su habitación.

—_Diablos, no quiero saber cómo reaccionaran cuando sepan que ellas, hicieron "eso", y lo peor del caso, no puedo simplemente actuar como si no pasara nada. —_piensa fastidiado.

Para tirar su bolso en la cama, entonces las cartas salen de su bolso.

_—Genial, se me habían olvidado esas cartas, solo mas problema. Diablos, creo que los autores me odian. —_termina de pensar con una gota en la nuca.

Kotori noto la precipitación de su hermano antes de ir a su habitación. Lo cual solo le dejo dudas ¿qué había pasado? Y más noto las miradas de las demás, lo cual solo les dejaban más dudas a Yoshino, Natsumi, Mukuro y a Kotori.

—Chicas, ¿sucedió algo en la academia? —les cuestiona Kotori.

Las demás no contestaron nada, en sus pensamientos se morían de la vergüenza por lo que hicieron en la academia.

—Chicas, díganme que paso, después de todo ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —les vuelve a decir Kotori.

Entonces Kaguya es la primera en suspirar y proceden a contarle todo lo que le hicieron al peli-azul. Esto, le causa una marejada de emociones, primero pena, luego enojo, después desconcierto, todo en tan solo unos minutos mientras lo contaban. Claro esto les causo enojo a todas, y muchos celos, más que nada hacia las Yamai, quienes no solo fueron las primeras en dormir con el peli-azul, sino que ahora también básicamente lo violan. Era como una espiral emocional aleatoria, todas estaban muy celosas. Pero sabían que ellas no lo harían sin razones.

—Muy bien. —dice para soltar un suspiro de enojo y celos—. Díganme, entonces ¿Por qué lo hicieron? —les dice con una mirada muy fuerte.

—… —ya no querían seguir hablando por la vergüenza que estaba a un nuevo nivel para ellas.

—No se queden calladas, demonios. No pueden dejarnos así, terminen de contar los acontecimientos. —dice enojada Kotori.

—Teníamos celos... de esa maldita de Mathers. —dice muy celosa Origami por atraer la atención en la mañana de su peli-azul.

—Otra vez, maldita perra. ¿Que hizo esta vez? —le dice Kotori con una mirada de odio.

Entonces Touka ahora le contesta su pregunta a Kotori la cual deja a las demás presentes bastante enojadas y celosas.

—Esa Mosa. Sólo quiere quitarle a nushii-sama a Muku. —dice bastante enojada Mukuro.

—Demonios, no solo sabe atacar, sino que sabe cómo provocarlo sin tener que tocarlo, no se... Quizás debamos atacar igual que ella. —dice Kotori analizando la situación.

—Pero como, honorable hermana. —le dice Mukuro en tono de duda  
.

—No sabemos si Shidou-san este enojado por lo que pasó. —dice Yoshino con su tono tímido de siempre.

—No entiendes, dije que ataquemos igual que ella, es decir usar ropa que lo deje loco, y como tenemos a Natsumi, podemos tener acceso a cuerpos de adultas, incluso mejores que el de ella. —dice Kotori.

—Bueno eso es muy cierto, seducir a Shidou-san. —dijo en tono burlesco la marioneta Yoshinon.

—Sería la mejor forma de contraatacar, demonios. Sabía que traería demasiados problemas. —dice Kotori—. díganme, ¿están dispuesta a esto? —les cuestiona todas.

Las demás asienten con rapidez, con Shidou en su habitación, este se encuentra meditando tal y como le dijo su sensei.

De repente, se encuentra en un lugar oscuro, no se veía casi nada, hasta que a su alrededor se enciende fuego, y logra ver. Ahora nota a una ser atado en una silla, muy fuertemente cabe decir. Era extraño, parecía poseer, 3 caras y 6 brazos pelo blanco, cuerpo musculoso y con marcas extrañas en la piel. Este, no se asustó ni nada pues Shidou era consciente que esto no era real y que solo era producto de su mente, este se decide acercarse al ser atado.

—Jeje, no te creas chico, técnicamente estamos en tu mente. —dice el ser de manera burlona, su voz era gruesa y algo áspera.

—ya lo sé. ¿Quién eres tú? —le pregunta Shidou con una cara neutra.

—Vaya, eres el primero en 1 cosa, el contactar conmigo tan rápido, y el segundo en no temerme, creo que me agradas un poco. —dice para mirarlo, sus ojos, tenían esclerótica negra e iris rojo, junto a una pupila rasgada negra—. Bien, permitirme presentarme, puedes llamarme Ashura, y podría decirse que soy el alma residente de Sandai Kitetsu. —dice el ente.

—Ya veo... ¿Qué es lo que haces en mi mente? —le pregunta Shidou con la misma mirada.

—¿Que hago aquí? Jajaja, niño tú me trajiste aquí, ya que tú eres mi portador, ¿para qué crees que meditabas? —le cuestiona burlonamente.

—Porque me lo pidió mi sensei. —le responde, para que solo le salga unas gotas estilo anime al ente.

—Niño, ¿si te dijeran salta por un precipicio lo harías? —le dice con obvie dad, y fastidio.

—No, no soy tan estúpido para hacer eso. —dice Shidou con aburrimiento.

—Pues, lo parecieras, pero ahora a lo que nos interesa, ¿quieres poder? —le dice seriamente.

—Depende. —responde

—¿De qué? —Le Pregunta.

—Qué tipo de poder. —responde de manera plana.

—Eres interesante. Digamos poder de fuerza física, y habilidades, y un estilo muy raro, Kyuutouryuu. —le dice divertido.

—Me interesa... ¿Pero qué tipo de habilidades en específico? —le pregunta.

—Ilusorias, y algo de control de fuego, más que nada reflejos y fuerza más que sobrehumana. —le responde.

—Ya veo... —le dice—. Está bien, quiero poder. —responde este.

—¿Ves? Eres muy ingenuo, soy un demonio sabes, para eso podría pedirte tu alma. —dice burlonamente.

—Entonces no acepto. Muchas gracias. —le dice Shidou, haciendo que el demonio se moleste un poco por lo que dijo.

—¡Enserio eres insoportable! No entiendo como Roronoa te soporta. —dice un muy enojado ente.

—¿Quién es Roronoa? —le pregunta.

—¿Eres imbécil? Roronoa Zoro, el tuerto de tu sensei. —dice más irritado.

—Era broma se quién es. —le dice Shidou, con su mirada de aburrimiento al máximo—. Sabes eres la primera persona con la que me comporto de esta madera. —le dice Shidou. Sentándose en el suelo oscuro.

—¿Por qué demonios de desquitas conmigo? Yo no tengo la culpa de que no tengas las bolas para quedarte con todas esas mujeres y complacerlas. —dice de manera burlona, nuevamente, este niño le parecía divertido.

—Quién está hablando de ellas, demonio. —le dice con una mirada sin emociones.

—Por favor, lo vi todo. Puto suertudo, hubieras aceptado la propuesta de esas hermosuras. —dice burlándose de él.

—Que acaso, ¿eres un pervertido, oh algo así? —le pregunta irritado de los comentarios del ente.

—Soy un demonio, ¿que, esperabas? —le dice con obviedad.

—Que no seas un pervertido, eso sin duda me traerá muchas molestias, serias un problema, para mi si sigues en mi mente. —le dice con su mirada que tenía.

—Lamento decirte, que es muy tarde ya aceptaste el contrato. —le dice él—. Además, admítelo te encanto, que hombre no quisiera tener a unas mujeres como esas, aunque esa sensei tuya y la tal Muku, jeje son las mejores. —le dice.

—¿De qué hablas demonio de pacotilla? —le pregunta—. No hables así de Ellen y de Mukuro. —le dice en una manera amenazante.

—Primero, demonio de pacotilla, tú y tu sensei, segundo, no engañas a nadie, lo disfrutaste, y tercero. Al aceptar la espada, al mismo tiempo fue como aceptar el mismo contrato que tuve con tu sensei. —le explica.

—No negare que disfrute ese momento con las chicas, pero eso no te da el derecho de hablar así de ellas, menos de Ellen y de Mukuro. —le responde—. Y ahora no me importa ahora que estés aquí. —le termina de responder.

—Chico, me agradas, quizás demasiado, eres de los pocos con las bolas para hablarme así. —le dice sinceramente.

—Tú también me agradas demonio. —responde de igual manera.

—Entonces, ¿quieres el poder? —dice Ashura—. Solo para que no te queden dudas, no te pediré tu alma; técnicamente estoy al servicio del usuario de la espada, solo que cuando no me agrada el usuario, bueno ya conoces la maldición. —termina de hablar.

—Si ya sé, de ella demonio. —le dice secamente—. Acepto tu poder. —le dice, pero con los ánimos un poco más altos, pero tampoco tanto.

—Es bueno ver que te decides muchacho, ahora hazme el favor que quitarme estas cadenas, me incomodan demasiado, desde hace unos 300 años. —le dice Ashura.

—¿Y porque estas atado? —le pregunta  
.

—Las espadas mata demonios, al crearse no tienen alma, y toman el alma del primer demonio que matan, y bueno veme aquí, es una medida de seguridad para que no escape, pero ya después de más de 300 años, no hay nada afuera para mí, mi esposa e hija están muertas desde hace siglos. —le responde tranquilamente.

—Vale. —le dice para invocar una espada común y corriente gracias a que está en su mente.

Para luego cortar fácilmente las cadenas del demonio con facilidad.

—Bien, ahora dame la mano, este trato es, ligeramente distinto que el que tuve con tu sensei. —le dice extendiéndole su primera mano derecha.

—¿Con el que tuviste con mi sensei? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso demonio? —le pregunta con cara de no tener alma.

—Cálmate, soy demonio de palabra, el me mantuvo encadenado, por lo que no tuvo acceso a todo mi poder, en cambio tu si lo tendrás, solo deberás poner algo de tu sangre en la hoja de la espada, y boom, power up, al instante. —le dice tranquilamente-— Y dime por mi nombre, es molesto que solo me digas demonio. —le dice.

—Está bien Demonio. —dice mientras se reía un poco haciendo molestar a Ashura.

Shidou materializa la katana para luego cortarse con ella un poco en su mano.

—Shidou, eso es en la realidad, pero para que el trato se haga tienes que darme la mano aquí. —le dice Ashura con una gota en la nuca.

—Vale. —dice robóticamente para luego hacer las indicaciones que le dijo Ashura.

—Te estas pareciendo demasiado, a tu novia, la que inicio tu casi violación. —le dice con burla.

—... —no contesta nada para darle la mano.

—_Por lo que veo, su actitud cambia en su mente con respecto a cómo es en la realidad, debe estar siendo afectado por mis poderes. —_piensa Ashura analíticamente—. Bien, con esto pactamos. Compañero. —le dice sonriéndole con sus puntiagudos dientes—. A cierto, no pongas tu sangre en la espada ahora, solo hazlo cuando vayas a pelear enserio, eh, por cierto, creo que tu sensei se robó las cartas de tus admiradoras. —le dice seriamente.

—Eh, ¿a qué te refieres demonio? —le responde, algo sorprendido y a la vez confundido ¿Por qué, quería Ellen las cartas?.

—Enserio, ya me estas cansando, dime Ashura. Créeme que el que se vistiera como lo hizo hoy, no es porque le guste, era para llamar tu atención, creo que le gustas mucho, y quiere saber a quién tiene que alejar de ti, y lo sé porque hasta hace poco sentí su presencia en tu habitación. —le vuelve a decir serio.

—¿En mi habitación? —pregunta con su voz robótica que tenía.

—Si, sabes. Muchos matarían por estar en tu situación. —le dice él.

—Ja... buen chiste. —responde.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado en este lugar? —le pregunta intrigado del tiempo que ya ha estado en el lugar.

—Bueno, eso es relativo, como todo. Creo que llevamos unos, 30 minutos hablando aquí, mientras que afuera son 15, o 16, deberías bajar a calmar a esas mujeres, que creo que tus "violadoras" soltaron la sopa. —le dice con burla.

—Eh...como sabes todo eso —le cuestiona, un poco sorprendido por las palabras de este.

—Bueno, déjame decirte, que con mi tiempo de "vida", he aprendido muchas cosas, entre ellas a sentir y percibir el ambiente, y siento sed de sangre que proviene de la sala de la casa. —le dice tranquilamente.

—Vale, algún consejo con tus poderes a la hora del combate —le dice, poniéndose analítico por la respuesta que valla a recibir.

—Déjate llevar, básicamente los mismos instintos te dirán como usarlos, a cierto, podemos hablar en cualquier momento, si tienes dudas de algo, o duda solo piénsalo y te responderé. —le dice calmadamente.

—Okey, me voy. —le responde secamente—. tengo que arreglar el asunto con las chicas. —le dice, para luego empezar a desaparecer por partículas de luz hasta desaparecer por completo.

En el mundo normal.

Shidou abrió los ojos, su cuarto seguía igual, solo que ahora no estaban las cartas.

_—Supongo que no me mentía, espero que no me la quieran cortar. —_piensa con miedo él peli azul.

_—No tenía razones, ahora mejor prepárate, lo que sigue, sería la violación de tu vida, o que sea el día que pierdas a tu amigito. —_dice Ashura en su mente.

_—Umm...vale Ashura. —_dice para abrir la puerta de su habitación eh ir hacia las escaleras con nervios.  
.

—_Hasta que me dices Ashura._ —dice Ashura .

Shidou, ignora el comentario de su "Compañero", y baja a la sala, y pudo sentir la tremenda presión, que creaban las espíritus, y tuvo miedo.

Al entrar a la sala este solo tenía más nervioso Aunque, no lo demuestre del todo.

—_jajaja tienes miedo, vamos entra a ver lo que te espera. —_dice Ashura riéndose maliciosamente.

—Eto... chicas, ¿Sucede algo? -le cuestiona Shidou

Las demás se quedan callas, no decían nada en lo absoluto.

—Voy a preparar la cena. —dice Shidou con algo de nervios.

—Espero, Shidou, tenemos que hablar. —dice Kotori.

—Eh... ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Shidou-

—Shidou, sabemos que paso en la academia. —dice Kotori.

_—Ya valí verga. —_piensa Shidou.

_—Si, espero que tengas viagra y muchos condones amigo, ya que, bueno dudo que se quieran quedar sin acción, es especial la Tsundere de tu hermana. —_dice Ashura.

—... —se queda callado por lo que dijo su hermana.

—Cálmate, solo te lo digo, para que no te sientas extraño, no tienes que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. —le dice Kotori.

—¿¡QUEEEEEEE!? —dice alarmado por lo que dijo Kotori, esto tomó por sorpresa tanto a Shidou y a Ashura.

_—Bien, esquivaste una bala, con mucha suerte. —_dice Ashura muy sorprendido.

—Este... Kotori, ¿realmente sabes lo que dices? —le dice Shidou.

—Este... Sí, se de lo que hablo, ellas ya se explicaron, y estamos bien, de momento. —dice Kotori más que apenada,

—Vale. —dice algo sorprendido por lo que pasó.

Para luego dirigirse hacia la cocina para hacer la cena de hoy.

Mientras con Ellen.

Esta se encontraba pensativa, por lo que Zoro le dijo, sobre Shidou y sus enemigas en el amor. Entonces, toma las cartas, que "tomo prestadas" del cuarto de su, Shidou.

—Voy a matar a esas perras de mierda primero luego seguirán las malditas. —dice Ellen enojada mientras hacia la cena para ella—. Pero, primero tengo que saber quiénes, son. —dice para pensar en cómo descubrir quien las envío, pues no decía las cartas de quienes eran las cartas—. Lo descubriré mañana. —dice Ellen enojada.

en eso pensó en Shidou, y se cambió su enojo a una felicidad.

—_Shidou-kun, no puedo esperar a que estemos juntos. Me gustaría hacer una excursión, un parque acuático, o una playa, un onsen, quizás, así podrás ver mejor lo que te pertenece. —_piensa algo sonrojada_—. Creo que sería mejor una playa, el podrá verme con traje de baño. —_Ellen se avergüenza, y solo imagina más si estuviera en esa situación_—. Solo hay un problema. Esas urgidas estarán igual que yo, huy, como quiero matarlas de una buena vez. —_piensa enojándose—. Maldita sea, como quisiera matarlas en este instante. —dice muy enojada.

Con Shidou en la cocina.

_—Este, Ashura, no te parece que esto es raro. —_le pregunta a su compañero.

_—Sí, compañero, esto es bastante raro por las respuestas de tu hermana. —_le responde Ashura

_—Bueno, mejor verle el lado positivo. No quedare seco, ni me dejan sin mi "herramienta". —_piensa de manera irónica.

_—Jajajaja, tal vez estén planeando algo para ti. —_le responde burlonamente Ashura para dejarlo un poco nervioso.

_—Ashura, dentro de las cosas que me dan tus poderes, ¿No incluye mayor vitalidad? —_pregunta con una mínima esperanza.

_—Sí, pero solo cuando liberas mi poder, y créeme que no querrás hacerlo cerca de ellas, mi poder parecer afectarte de manera psicológica. —_dice Ashura.

_—¿Psicológica? Explícate mejor. —_le responde.

—_Si, te vuelve algo frió, desinteresado, algo como tu querida novia/acosadora/violadora. —_le dice con burla

_—... Dejemos eso de lado, me incomodo el solo pensar lo que pasó hoy. —_dice apenado y algo sonrojado de pensar en ello.

—_Lo siento, pero es divertido para mi jajaja. —_dice Ashura—. _Te dejo tranquilo de momento, quiero ir por tu pasillo de los recuerdos. —_dice Ashura

_—Okey. —_le responde para luego seguir cocinando la cena para todos en la casa.

Hasta que recuerda que eso significa que podrá ver sus recuerdos.

_—Eh... espera. —_se da cuenta de lo que dijo Ashura y le intenta hablar, pero no obtiene una respuesta por parte de su inquilino.

_—Rayos, ahora se burlara más de mí. —_piensa haciendo una expresión amarga.

Luego de unos minutos terminó de hacer la cena y solo fue a la sala donde se encontraban las chicas, viendo la televisión.

—Chicas, la comida esta lista. —dice sin cambiar su expresión,

Las chicas notan eso, y solo se les ocurrió pensar en lo que pasó en la academia raizen, pero solo que quedaron calladas.

—Hai. —responden.

Para luego ir a acomodar la mesa para poder cenar, la comida, siguió de manera tranquila, luego Shidou se fue a dormir, temprano, quería salir a trotar en la mañana antes de ir a la academia, se levantó a las 4 de la mañana para salir a trotar.

Para luego llegar a las 6:00 am a su casa, donde Kotori ya están lista para ir a la escuela, solo faltaba por despertar a Shidou pero no lo vio, hasta cuando llego.

_—Oe, Shiori. —_dice con burla Ashura.

_—Cállate. —_le dice internamente, pero es interrumpiendo por Kotori.

—Shidou, ¿dónde estabas? —le pregunta.

—Eh, buenos días Kotori, fui a trotar. —le dice tranquilamente.

—_Eso te iba a decir, no avisaste que te ibas. —_dice Ashura.

_—Si, error mío. —_le responde internamente a su huésped.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? —pregunta sería Kotori.

—Como antes, me fui muy temprano, me pareció injusto levantarte por eso. —le responde Shidou.

—Si, pero por lo menos pudiste haber avisado ayer en la noche. —le dice enojada

—Se me olvido, solo para que estés informada, lo haré todas las mañanas, los días de semana. —le dice calmadamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué te ha picado para que trotes todos los días? —le responde Kotori ya más calmada.

—Quiero estar más en forma, no se cuando vuelva a aparecer otro espíritu, o allá problemas con DEM, además me sirve para el estrés. —Le responde.

—Vale Shidou, será mejor que te bañes y te alistes para ir a la academia. —le responde kotori.

Para que este asienta y se vaya a su cuarto, para tomar el baño y luego alistarse para ir a la escuela.

_—Menudo lio, solo espero que esto no haga que esa perra, lo quiera más para ella. —piensa_ Kotori.

**Time skyp**.

En la academia, se encontraba en clases, solo que este estaba hablando internamente con su inquilino.

_—Ashura, dime ¿Que sabes de Zoro-sensei y ese apodo que tiene? —le_ cuestiona al demonio.

_—Um... Que es tu maestro. —_dice burlonamente Ashura, y esto hace que se enoje un poco_—. Perteneció unos años a DEM, pero una vez tuvo el dinero suficiente, se alejó de DEM. —_dice a Ashura.

_—No, la razón del porqué de ese apodo, el alguien no parece ser a quien le quede. —_le dice.

_—Ya veo. —_le responde Ashura pero luego suena la campana que indicaba que iniciaba el descanso_—. Muy simple, al igual que tú, él se vio afectado por mi poder, se volvía más sanguinario y despiadado, de ahí le dieron ese apodo. —_le responde Ashura.

_—Ya veo... —_piensa Shidou, en lo que le está contando Ashura, y los efectos que tiene su poder mientras lo use en combate.

—Minna, tengo una noticia, que quizás los alegre a todos. —dice Ellen entrando en el salón ganándose la atención de todos.

_—¿Uh que abra planeado tu sensei? —_pregunta Ashura con duda.

—_No lo sé. —_dice Shidou a su inquilino.

—Según me informaron, hay un concurso, con diferentes premios y retos entre institutos, y el ganador, puede elegir ir de excursión a la playa o a un onsen. —dice feliz.

Esta noticia sólo alegra a los demás, pero a las, dos espíritus, parecía no importarles lo que dijera Ellen, las cuales solo la miraban con celos y enojo.

—_Valla. —_dice Ashura a sido.

_—Algo, me dice que esto no terminara bien, para mí. —_Piensa Shidou.

_—Piensas lo mismo que yo, vas a sufrir. —_dijo burlonamente Ashura.

_—¿Te cuesta ser un apoyo emocional para mi Ashura? —_le cuestiona.

_—No solo, me da mucha diversión tu vida diaria. —_le responde este mientras dejaba de reírse.

—Este, Mathers-sensei, ¿cuáles son las competencias? —Cuestiona Mai.

_—Umm, esto se pone un poco interesante Shidou. —_le dice.

—Bueno, entre ellas, hay Karaoke. escritura de historias, y una con la que no creo que perdamos Kendou. —dice mirando de manera disimulada a Shidou.

La mirada discreta no fue desapercibida para Shidou, el cual solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, la cual la sonroja un poco.

Touka y origami vieron esto y solo se pusieron más celosa.

—Oh. —dicen todos, y miran a Shidou.

Para Shidou fue como ver a una manada de bestias que iban tras de él.

_—Esa sensei, Mathers-san es muy interesante. —_le dice Ashura_—. No sé, porque todos te ven así, no que fueras tan importante. —_le dice otra vez Ashura.

_—Soy el mejor, en el Kendou de la escuela, soy como un campeón, o un haz bajo lo manga. —_responde ante la incógnita de su inquilino.

_—Eso lo sé, vi tus recuerdos ¿lo olvidaste? —_le responde Ashura riéndose un poco_—. En fin, me iré a revisar otra vez tus recuerdos. —_le dice Ashura para irse.

_—Mendigo, si lo sabe, ¿Para qué dice que no sabes porque me ven así? —_piensa fastidiado.

_—Lo hago solo para verte enojado, eres divertido. —_le dice para luego irse por completo de su mente, e irse a sus recuerdos.

—Itsuka, tienes que participar. —dicen todos ordenándole.

—Hm ustedes no me dan ordenes, igual pensaba participar. —dice Shidou rápidamente.

**Time skyp después de clases.**

Shidou, estaba recogiendo sus cosas, hasta que.

—Itsuka-kun, ¿Tienes un momento? —le dice Ellen.

—Sí, Ellen. —dice, ya no había nadie en clases, por lo que le podía hablar por su nombre.

Ellos van a la oficina de Ellen, como es costumbre, estos se sientan.

—¿Qué pasa Ellen? —pregunta.

—Nada, ¿acaso tengo que tener una razón, para hablar contigo? —le dice feliz

—Eh... ¿Que no querías hablar conmigo sobre algo? —le pregunta.

—Bueno, sí y no, veraz quiero confirmar que estarás y participaras en los concursos, además es una buena oportunidad para hablar a solas, como antes, no hemos podido hacerlo. —dice Ellen.

—Ah... Si voy a participar Ellen. —le responde feliz—. Y sobre lo de antes, tienes razón ya no hemos podido hablat como antes, en el pasado. —le responde—. Bueno ¿de qué quieres hablar Ellen? —le pregunta.

—Bueno, de cómo te las estado pasando, sabes. Pasan muchas cosas en 4 años. —dice Ellen tranquilamente-

—Ya veo. —dice con una leve sonrisa.

—Bien, Shidou-kun, retomando nuestra conversación, sígueme contando sobre cómo, fue tu avance en el Kendou, y como fue todo desde que me tuve que ir. —le dice.

—Desde que te fuiste, me sentí solo, y la única manera para que me dejara de sentirme solo, fue el kendou, y sobre mi avance me costó un poco aprender. —le responde Shidou—. Sin embargo, no todo fue malo, el mismo Kendou me dio la oportunidad para conocer a Zoro-sensei, quizás sea estricto, pero es buen maestro y amigo. —le dice.

—Eso es bueno saberlo Shidou-kun, me hubiera gustado ver todos tus avances en el Kendou. — le responde, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, para que el igualmente le dé una.

—Sí, pero lo importante es que estas aquí, sabes me gustaría poder divertirnos como antes. —le dice de manera melancólica.

—Si, yo también extraño esos momentos que tuvimos juntos Shidou. —le dice.

—Ellen, dime ¿Te gustaría ver una película? —le dice con ánimos.

—¿Ahora Shidou? —le pregunta.

—Bueno... No necesariamente ahora, la verdad preferiría hacerlo en la noche. —le responde.

—¿En la noche? —dice, confundida de las palabras de su amado.

—Si, veras, Kotori parece estar algo, como decirlo extraña. Y preferiría que no lo supiera. —le responde.

—Uh, ya veo. —le dice Ellen—. Y si vamos este sábado al cine. —le dice con una tierna sonrisa para que se sonroje.

—Este... Por mí no hay problema, pero igual tendría que ser algo tarde, tengo entrenamiento y cosas que hacer. —

—No me importaba eso Shidou. —le responde rápidamente, parecía emocionada de estar por lo menos un rato con su peli-azul.

—Me alegra, ahora Ellen, ¿me puedes contar como la has, pasado en estos años? —le dice.

—... —Ellen se quedó callada, por unos segundos—. Fue aburrido, solo era trabajar y trabajar, me sentí un poco sola también al pensar que, no te volvería a ver. —le dice con una leve sonrisa.

—Ellen, ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche? —le cuestiona.

—No Shidou ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —le pregunta Ellen.

—Hm, te noto algo decaída, y quiero animarte, y se me ocurre una idea, pero tiene que ser en la noche. —le dice con una sonrisa.

—Jajajaja, está bien, ¿que tienes planeado? —le pregunta con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Si te lo dijera, no sería sorpresa. —le dice.

_—Bien, hecho campeón, en poco tiempo te encueras en la cama. —_dice Ashura

_—Cállate Ashura. —_le dice Shidou internamente, enojado.

—Está bien. —le responde.

—Bien, sabes me agrado esta conversación, pero debo irme, tengo que cocinar la cena para Kotori. —le dice Shidou.

—Ya veo, fue agradable hablar un rato contigo. —le dice con una cálida sonrisa—. Será mejor que vayas a casa, oh si no tu hermana Kotori se va a preocupar mucho por ti. —le dice.

—Si. —dice un tanto incómodo.

_—Si, claro, "Hermana", jajaja lo que le preocuparía es que te vayas con tu sensei. —_dice Ashura divirtiéndose.

**Continuara...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuestra historia de amor en guerra: Capítulo 3 parte 3.**

**Renuncia de derechos:**Date a live, al igual que la mayoría de personajes utilizados en esta obra, son propiedad exclusiva de sus respectivos

Shidou estaba enfrente de la puerta principal de la residencia Itsuka

Shidou entra a la casa, y nota que las, espíritus los veían de forma inquisitiva, claro todas menos las 4 "pseudo violadoras", esto le causa un escalofrío a Shidou.

—Tadaima. —dice rápidamente—. ¿Que quieren que les haga de cenar ahora? —pregunta algo nervioso.

—Shidou, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? —le pregunta Kotori.  
_  
—Jajajajajaja, que respondieras ahora para salir de esta. —le_ dice Ashura mientras se carcajeaba por ver la escena que iba a presenciar justo ahora.

—... Tuve que hablar con Zoro-sensei. —le responde rápidamente.

—Shidou, dices eso demasiado, me parece que me mientes. —dice Kotori.

—_Otra vez vamos con sus estúpidos celos. —_piensa con fastidio— ¿Por qué habría de mentir? —le pregunta.

—No digo que mientas, es solo que lo dices eso mucho, y parece sospechoso. —le dice.

—¿Por qué es sospechoso? —pregunta—. Acaso ¿No puedo pasar un rato con mi sensei? —vuelve a preguntar.

—Shidou, no se trata de eso, está bien, que hables, es solo que siendo algo tan seguido, y recurrente, además, tú mismo lo dijiste entrenas con el son los fines de semana. —le dice Kotori, analizando las cosas.

—Si, entreno con él todos los fines de semana, pero eso no significa que no pueda hablar fuera de esos días. —le responde Shidou.

Suelta un suspiro—. Esto no llegara a nada, solo olvídalo. —dice Kotori, no quería presionarlo, sabía que de seguir así podrían perder lo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren de comer? —dice irritado de la misma, conversación de celos y enojo hacia el casi todos los días.

—Sorprendernos. —dice Kotori.

—Está bien. —dice robóticamente para luego irse hacia la cocina con rapidez.

_—Oe, Shidou. —_le dice Ashura.

_—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —_le responde robóticamente.

_—Solo tengo, algo que decirte, descuida es muy serio. —_dice Ashura.

_—¿Y qué es? —_le dice ya calmado después de la pequeña discusión que tuvo con su hermana.

_—Recuerda que vas a ver a tu sensei en la noche, deberías calmarte, no querrás salirle con una patada, además que no le dijiste donde se encontraran. —_le dice Ashura.

_—Es cierto, le mandare un mensaje para mandarle la ubicación. —_le dice, internamente para luego sacar su celular.

_—Hazlo cuando estés a solas, huele a estrógeno concentrado. —_le aconseja.

_—Okey por ahora, solo haré la cena luego le mandare la ubicación. —_dice a Ashura rápidamente.

**Time skip una hora después.**

Un poco ante de la cena, Shidou estaba en su habitación y toma su teléfono.

_—"Ellen, es Shidou, nos veremos en frente de la academia, aproximadamente en 1 hora". —_le escribe, pero no lo envía.

Este, iba a avisarle a las chicas que la comida estaba casi lista al llegar, las nota, algo cambiadas, toda estaban en ropa ligera, como si fueran mujeres adultas que llegaron del trabajo, y tenían cuerpos adultos, todas aparentaban unos 25 años, con curvas muy excitantes. Claro, todas menos las que seguían apenadas por casi violarlo.

—Eh... ¿Chicas que les paso? —les pregunta sorprendido y muy sonrojado

—De que hablas, Shidou... —dice Kotori en tono coqueto y seductor.

—Nushi-sama, Muku no sabe de lo que hablas. —dice acercándose contoneando sus caderas.

Esto lo deja más que apenado y sonrojado a la vez, más por las miradas que le dirigían a él mismo.  
_  
—Rayos, que les paso... Espera, Natsumi ella tiene la culpa. —_piensa Shidou.

_—Siendo tú, yo no desaprovecharía la oportunidad Shidou. —_dice Ashura burlón_—. Esto se va a poner bueno. —dice_ Ashura.

Mientras se carcajeaba a mares por la situación que se acababa de formar-

_—Maldito, dame ideas de como zafarme de esto. —_piensa Shidou.

Entonces nota como su brazo es apresado contra algo muy suave, comparable un globo de agua. Este se sonroja a mares, por sentir la sensación tan cálida y suave.

La nariz de Shidou empieza a salirse sangre, dirige su mirada, y ve a Muku que lo tiene agarrado de su brazo.

—Este, Muku ¿Sucede algo? —le pregunta este, solo sentía como le salía la sangre de su nariz a chorros, y más por ver la adorable cara de Mukuro que le dirigía a este.

—Nushi-sama, no ocurre nada, Muku solo quiere estar al lado de Nushi-sama, ¿tiene algo de malo eso? —responde Mukuro.

—N-n. No Muku no tiene nada de malo. —le dice, pero rápidamente nota como las demás se acercan hacia ambos.

_—Creo que te morirás de anemia, Shidou. —_dice divertido el demonio_—. Por otro lado, si no fuera porque ya me casé una vez, te tuviera muchos celos. —_dice para reírse.

_—Cállate, y dime soluciones para salir de esta ahora. —le_ dice al demonio, pero rápidamente siente que su otro brazo es apresado por la figura de una voluptuosa Kotori—. Esto, Kotori. —dice nervioso, ahora su nariz empieza a brotar más sangre.

_—La única idea que te puedo dar, vete a darte un baño con agua fría, tu amigo debe estar que explota. —_dice divertido.

Shidou sintió como unos grandes orbes suaves y esponjosos se aterrizaban en su espalda.

—Shidou-kun. —dice con voz seductora Natsumi.

_—Me van a matar, de un ataque cardíaco. —_piensa Shidou.

Para luego sentir los brazos femeninos de Natsumi tocar su pecho.

—Esto, chicas deben irse a comer, ¿no creen? —le dice intentando zafarse, y su nariz estaba a punto de lanzar torrentes de sangre.

—Muku no tiene hambre. —dice Mukuro en su oído, haciendo que le recorra un escalofrío por la espalda. Para luego ver como las que faltaban del grupo de chicas se acercaban hacia el también.

—Bueno, amm. Este yo me tengo que bañar, así que con permiso. —dice zafándose para irse corriendo al baño.

Pero, las chicas lo siguieron a toda prisa hacia donde se dirigía el chico. Al llegar al baño, cierra la puerta y se apoya en esta.

—Nushii-sama nos puede hacer el favor de abrirnos la puerta. —dice Mukuro.

—oh lo hacemos nosotras. —lo dicen todas, para poner nervioso al peli-azul.

—Este, chicas como dije me voy a bañar, y necesito mi privacidad. —le dice nervioso.

—_Jeje, toma esto perra, quizás, tú lo puedas emocionar, pero nunca tendrás momentos íntimos para hacer esta clase de cosas. —_piensa malignamente Kotori

—Muku quiere bañarse con Nushii-sama. —dice con una voz un poco seductora.

—Ara, ara Shidou-kun está asiéndose del rogar para entrar a bañarnos con él. —dice Natsumi seductoramente.

_—Mierda, mierda, ahora que hago. —_piensa Shidou—. Este, chicas, por favor quisiera mi privacidad. —dice Shidou.

Para luego escucharse por un momento un silencio un poco incómodo para él peli-azul. Para luego este suspirar y separarse de la puerta.

—_Creo que se fueron. —_dijo Ashura.

—_Creo que s…—_

No pudo terminar al ver como la puerta era abierta con brusquedad, sin dañarla.

_—Creo, que hoy si pierdes tu castidad. —_dice Ashura seriamente.

—_¡AYÚDAME! —_Grita en sus pensamientos aclamando ayuda.

Pero Ashura solo se empezó a reír como loco

_—Bueno, te ayudare, pero no sé, que pueda pasar. —_dice Ashura, empezó a trasmitirle parte de su poder, que se tradujo en una atmósfera pesada en el exterior.

Pero tarde por que las chicas, lo abrazan pegándose sus voluptuosos pechos en la cara del peli-azul, haciendo que este, sangre de la nariz a mares. Sin embargo, la sensación que causaba Shidou, las intimidaba un poco y dejaron de presionar, y se preocuparon por un momento.

Shidou solo sangraba a mares y estaba muy rojo de la cara, tanto así que le salía humo por la cabeza.

—Este, Onii-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunta Kotori

—Si... Kotori-chan. —le responde, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz.

La voz, aunque era la misma, tu tono era otra, era más helada y fría, casi glacial

Las chicas. Solo se mantenía calladas. Pero las chicas no mostraban signos de rendirse por él.

—¿Podrían dejarme bañarme? —dice en el mismo tono, aunque frió, les gustaba una actitud tan seria en Shidou.

Natsumi solo mostró signos de excitarse al ver esa faceta que no habían visto en su pelí-azul. Las otras parecían tener esos mismos síntomas. Y lo único que hicieron fue lanzarse contra el peliazul.

_—Hm, aumentemos la presión un poco. —_dice Ashura.

El poder se incrementó, casi parecía tener un aura ligera de color carmesí a su alrededor. Pero creo que a las chicas no les importaba un poco eso, y solo hacían poner nervioso, y dejarlo sangrando de la nariz aún más.

_—Ashura, ¿alguna idea para zafarme de esta? —_le cuestiona a su inquilino.

—_Mejor vete preparando para una gran noche, lastima tendrás que dejar esperando a Ellen. —_dice ya sin más ideas.

_—¿Qué? ¿Ninguna idea? —_dice algo sorprendido.

Para luego sentir como lo desvestían.

—Nushii-sama, vamos a bañarnos juntos. —le dice sorprendiendo al peli-azul y sonrojar lo aún más.

_—Bueno, una última idea, pero dudo que te agrade. —_dice Ashura.

_—¿Cuál es Ashu? —_no terminó porque sintió que estaba completamente desnudo, al igual que las demás, haciendo que este solo saque a chorros sangre por la nariz.

_—Deja salir tu instinto y apetito sexual, el cual fue potenciado por mi poder, debería intimidarlas. —_le dice Ashura.

_—¡¿Que!? No quiero hacerles eso a las chicas. —_dice enojado por la idea de su inquilino.

_—No entiendes, no le harás nada, solo deja que sientan tu apetito sexual, eso debería bastar, es eso o tener una gran noche con esas hermosuras, tú decides, aunque la segunda opción, no suena mal. —_le responde Ashura.

_—La segunda me gusta... Pero que estoy diciendo tu poder me está afectando. —_le dice sonrojándose aún más.

_—Si, en actitud, y solo haría que se sintiera aún más, bueno yo te dejo en tus problemas. —_dice para callarse.

_—Espera no me dejas solo. —_le dice llorando al estilo anime.

Para luego sentir que su cuerpo estaba mojado. Y percatarse que ya se estaba bañando con las chicas.

—_¿EN QUE MOMENTO ME MOVÍ?_ —piensa.

_—A cierto, ellas te movieron, sigue en lo tuyo, si quieres te recomiendo unas posiciones para cuando llegue tu momento. —_le dice Ashura.

_—recomiéndame 4... No ¿Que estoy diciendo? —_dice asustado de que los poderes de Ashura lo estén haciendo un pervertido.

_—Hm, al parecer quieras o no liberaras tus instintos primitivos y. Tu apetito se sentirá, mejor me preparado para subir todo a Akumatube. —_dice Ashura_—. No te vas a tardar nada, tus instintos te van a dominar tarde o temprano y vas a terminar en una noche de pasión con todas ellas, y no puedes fingir que no te está gustando esta sensación de sus pechos en ti. —_dice Ashura burlonamente.

Para luego sentir como Yoshino y las demás le lavaban su espalda con sus grandes oppais, haciéndolo poner más nervioso que nada.

—Este, chicas ¿Enserio esto es necesario? —dice intentando cubrir su hombría y peleando contra sus instintos.

Pero era una gran tarea para él, contenerse y hacer algo realmente pervertido con todas ellas. Y sentía como su hombría se ponía erecta haciéndolo estremecer mucho.

—Ara, Shidou-kun, intentas ocultar algo a tus onee-sans. —dice Natsumi.

—N-n... ¡Claro que no!. —dice realmente avergonzado por lo que estaba pasando en este mismo instante.

—No me puedes engañar, que tierno, pero dime ¿Acaso intentaste algo como esto con ellas? —dice Natsumi cerca de su oreja y mordisqueársela.

Shidou cada vez sentía que se perdía en el placer dado por todas. Ya para este punto no sabía qué hacer. Soltó un gemido grueso al sentir los labios y los dientes de la peli verde.

En ese momento, se rompió la cordura, técnicamente, el poder de Ashura lo había dominado, su tremendo apetito sexual se hizo presente, y todas tuvieron miedo

—Ya no me puedo controlar. —dice, en un susurro que fue audible para todas

Todas tragaron grueso, su aura se hizo aún más fuerte, y ahora en su mirada se notaba la lujuria y el deseo, Shidou se logró retener unos segundos.

—Por favor váyanse —les dice.

—_Ashura..._ _—_dice en un murmullo mental.

_—Hm, ¿Que sucede Shidou? Ya quieres las sugerencias. —dice_ de manera burlón.

_—¡No! Quítame tu poder, por ahora no necesito eso. —_le dice reteniéndose con sus fuerzas.

_—Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. —_dice Ashura aburrido por la actitud de su portador.

_—¿Como que yo me lo pierdo? Yo no soy así, no soy un pervertido que se va a dejar llevar por su instinto amigo. —_le recrimina a su inquilino-

_—Me, aunque lo niegues lo deseas. Es simple cinismo humano. —_dice para dejar de darle poder.

Para luego fuera de los pensamientos, este dejaba de emitir esa aura. Y esa faceta que mostró hace unos momentos, dejo de mostrarla, de cierta forma la propia aura parece haber interferido con él libido de las chicas, ahora volvían a sus cabales, se sonrojan por lo que han hecho y salen corriendo del baño.

—No sé, que va a pasar con ellas de ahora en adelante. —dijo serio.

Para luego ir y cerrar la puerta del baño. para tener un momento de privacidad y bañarse tranquilamente

_—Oe, Shidou. —_dice Ashura.

_—Que es lo que quieres. —_le dice algo deprimido por lo que pasó hace unos momentos-

_—No, era mi intención, ser así, lo digo enserio, pero la verdad a veces hablo con demasiada verdad, y la verdad duele, te diré algo que aprendí en mi tiempo de existencia, la ignorancia, es felicidad. —_dice Ashura, viendo como esta Shidou.

_—Que me intentas decir Ashura. —_dice intentando saber el significado de esas palabras.

_—Digo que tienes que aceptar que el mundo no es color de rosas, créeme he vivido siglos, y he aprendido eso a la fuerza, sé que puedo ser duro, pero lo hago de cierta forma por tu bien, es mejor que lo aprendas ahora y no cuando te llegue un duro golpe en la vida. —_le dice Ashura.

_—Ya veo. —_dice mientras caían chorros de agua sobre todo su cuerpo desnudo.

Este solo disfrutaba la sensación y tranquilidad de las gotas de agua que caían sobre él.

—_Shidou, te diré otra cosa, la verdad soy así contigo, porque me veo relejado en ti. —_dice seria y melancólicamente_—. Me recuerdas a mí, hace mucho tiempo, queriendo proteger lo que te importa. —_

_—Ya veo. —_dice con los ánimos más levantados  
.

Mientras agarraba el jabón para poder seguir con su aseo.

_—Shidou, recuerda debes enviarle un mensaje a tu sensei. —_le dice Ashura.

_—Lo are... cuando termine de bañarme. —_responde—. _Ahora como las miraré a los ojos a todas ellas. —_le dice.

—No se, que es lo que hare. —dice deprimido. —dice murmura al aire.

_—Trata de no pensar en ello, y como ya te dijo Ellen, todo lo arregla el tiempo, y disfruta el rato con Ellen, quizás te ayude a no pensar en ello. —_le responde Ashura

_—Si, supongo que tienes razón. —_se termina de bañar para ir a su cuarto dispuesto a mandarle un mensaje a Ellen.

con Ellen.

Se encontraba en su casa, terminándose de arreglar, llevaba puesto un sueter negro, camisa blanca un gorro y unos pantalones negros.

—_Espero que me diga donde nos veremos pronto, ya quiero estar un rato a solas con él. —_piensa feliz.

Para luego recibir un mensaje de texto por parte del peliazul.

—"_Ellen, te veré en la academia, en 30 minutos"—_dice el mensaje

Esta se sonroja por solo leer el mensaje de su amado, ansiando por verla cuanto antes.

—"_Ya, te quiero ver Shidou" —_le responde el mensaje la peli ceniza con un gran sonrojo, en sus mejillas.

De vuelta con Shidou.

Se arreglo rápidamente, se puso una camisa blanca manga larga, un suerte sin mangas negro, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros, el antes de vestirse noto que todas se habían encerrado en sus habitaciones.

—Oh haber, que sucede mañana entre ellas y yo. —dice algo deprimido por pensar en ello.

Pero rápidamente quita esos pensamientos por pensar en la salida que tendría con Ellen.

Shidou, sale y llega en 10 minutos, al llegar hacia su destino, ve a Ellen apoyada en la pared de la entrada de la academia Raizen.

Al parecer sintió su presencia rápidamente, y se alegra Ellen de verlo.

—Ellen. —dice al verla, se sonrojo, verla en esa ropa le pareció adorable, solo faltaba la nieve y seria ver a un bello ángel, aunque bueno para él ya lo era.

—Shidou. —se sonroja por ver a su amado peli-azul, esa ropa con la que traía puesta para ella se veía muy guapo—. Bueno, vamos que aunque la noche sea joven, ambos tenemos cosas que hacer mañana. —dice sonriéndole.

—Sí. —le responde a esta para luego ver por un momento, la luna llena para luego irse del lugar.

Toman camino y llegan a un parque pequeño, ella se extraña y ve al joven a su lado, el cual solo le sonríe.

—¿Que sucede Shidou? —le cuestiona,

—Bueno, dijiste que habías estado aburrido, y pensé en animarte jugando como antes. —le dice yendo al columpio, y ponerse detrás del mismo.

—Así que este era tu plan shi-chan. —le responde sonriéndole.

—Bueno, era la único que se me ocurrió, además ambos admitimos extrañar esto, ahora ven, es mi turno de columpiarte. —dice él.

—Tienes, mucha razón shi-chan. —le dice Ellen con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras era columpiada con suavidad por parte del peli-azul.

—_Te amo. —_dice en su mente Ellen.

Comenzaron a jugar, era diversión infantil y que, a ambos le hacía falta desde hace tiempo, se persiguiera, se hicieron cosquillas, hasta compraron helados, después de un rato Shidou la llevo donde por poco no muere por el disparo de Origami.

—La vista es muy hermosa, que bonito lugar. —dice Ellen con una gran sonrisa cálida dirigida hacia el chico.

—Si, siempre me gustó venir a este lugar. —responde.

Ambos se quedan tranquilos disfrutando de la vista, hasta que se miran el uno al otro, y quedan hipnotizados por los ojos del otro, se van acercando lentamente, hasta fundirse en un beso, igual que el primero, pero este poco a poco escalo, hasta llegar a que Ellen se enganche a Shidou, se suba en él, mientras Shidou toma firmemente su bien formado trasero.

Siguen con el beso, por un par de minutos más, sentía la sensación cálida de los labios de Ellen como en la primera vez que estos se besaron. El oxígeno empieza a faltar y se separan, entonces se miran a los ojos de nuevo con sus respiraciones ligeramente agitas.

—_Bien hecho campeón. —_le dice Ashura_—. Ahora solo falta que te quiten la castidad en una sola noche. —_dice algo burlón él demonio.

No le contestó nada a su inquilino interior y solo se dedicó a mirar los hermosos ojos de Ellen.

—Shidou... Esto significa que. —dice ella.

—Si... —le responde.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, no sabes el martirio que fue para mí, estos 4 años, y pensar que no te volvería a ver, o aún peor tener que verte y que tu no me correspondieras. —dice Ellen, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de alegría.

—Yo nunca pensé, que llegaría a este momento. —le responde, para que luego la besara otra vez.

Ella feliz, correspondía, era su momento y lo mejor, ninguna urgida estaba para arruinarlo. En eso pensó Ellen en que ella había ganado contra todas las urgidas que querían con su amado peli-azul.

—Te amo Ellen. —le dice al cortar el beso.

—Entonces, esto significa que... —dice con esperanzas.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia Ellen? —le pregunta con algo de esperanza en sus palabras.

—¿Enserio tienes que preguntar? —le cuestiona—. Claro que quiero. —le responde.

—Ellen, lo de nuestro noviazgo es en secreto, pues si alguien de la escuela se entera, pues somos maestra y alumno. —le dice.

—No me lo tienes que decir, MI Shidou, seguro me despiden por esto. —le dice feliz—. Pero valdría la pena solo con tenerte a mi lado. —dice para tomar una de sus manos y llevársela al seno derecho.

—Eh... —se sonroja por el acto de Ellen Para luego sin saber que hacer y besarle sin pensarlo.

_—Jaja, parece que solo atraes pervertidas, amigo. —_dice Ashura divertido_—. Pero lo que quiero ver es como termina todo esto, con las demás chicas que van tras de ti. —_dice Ashura.

No hace caso a las palabras de su inquilino para seguir besándola más. El beso cada vez se hace más apasionado con el pasar de los segundos, Ellen llevo su mano hacia la entre pierna de Shidou para empezar a estimularlo, y poco a poco nota como se endurece y crece, haciendo que se sienta feliz, de que su hombre se excite con ella. Este reaccionó un poco por lo que estaba haciendo su ahora nombrada novia, la cual solo le tocaba la entre pierna haciendo que se sonroje aún más por el acto de la chica.

—Ne atashi no ai, vamos a mi casa, me gusta esto, pero es vergonzoso hacerlo en la calle, aunque sea de noche. —dice Ellen, quien tenía lujuria en sus ojos.

—Claro. —le dice con facilidad, para luego besarse una vez más en el lugar para luego irse.

**Time skyp en la casa de Ellen.**

—¿Con que esta es tu nueva casa? —dice sorprendido era bastante grande.

—Si... Shidou. —dice aun con su mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos hacia él joven.

Para luego lanzarse hacía el plantando le un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión, Shidou tomo a Ellen por sus caderas, y correspondió de manera tímida y sin lujuria, pero Ellen subió la intensidad metiéndole la lengua sorprendiendo a Shidou, este se sorprende, pero de igual manera acepta el beso lujurioso de Ellen, para así dirigirse adentro de la casa. Al llegar a la casa Ellen rompe el beso y siguen unidos por un hilillo de saliva.

—Shidou, ¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer no? —le dice con lujuria en los ojos.

—Sí. —le dice mientras este estaba nervioso.

Pero Ellen lo vuelve a besar a un más, se siguen besando con más pasión. El beso es roto por Ellen para que estos se dirigían hacia la habitación principal.

—_Ahora si viene lo bueno. —_dice Ashura con risitas divertidas.

—Shidou-kun, espero que te guste lo que vez. —dice con un lindo sonrojo, para retirarse lentamente la chaqueta, y la camisa dejando ver un sostén de encaje color negro con rojo.

A Shidou le empieza a salir sangre de la nariz por ver eso.

—Ellen... —dice para luego este empezar se a quitar la ropa también.

—Me alegra que te guste. —dice para seguir, dejándola solo en ropa interior que hace juego, era un ligero.

Siente como su, amigo se sentía cada vez, más despierto. Mientras esté se termina de quitar la ropa.

—Ellen, ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa? —le pregunta apenando y embobado.

—Que no es obvio, la compre. —dice mientras se acercaba a Shidou, y lo lanzaba hacia la cama con rudeza.

—Ellen, ¿no crees que es muy rápido? —le cuestiona nervioso.

Ella esboza una expresión de molestia. Esto pone nervioso, para luego Ellen lanzarse hacia el para besarle, y a la vez manosear la intimidad de él peli-azul.

_—Chico, de esta no te salvas, ahora si estoy seguro, y para sellar el trato, y para ser justos, ya que tu novia te mostró algo de ella que no conocías. —_le dice Ashura para enviarle de su poder_—. Te va a quitar la castidad esa peli ceniza compañero._ _—_dice Ashura.

Ellen continuó besándolo hasta que ella decidió subir de nivel. bajar hasta donde está su bóxer única prenda que le quedaba, para quitarle su última prenda para dejar al descubierto su hombría Ellen se sonroja y sonríe.

—Ara, parece que alguien está feliz de verme. —dice para tomarlo de la parte baja y la punto para empezar a frotarlo.

Haciendo que impulsos placenteros hacia Shidou, quien ya estaba luchando contra sus instintos, pero ahora era potenciados por el poder del demonio. Shidou solo daba algunos gemidos roncos por sentir, las manos de Ellen.

Entonces Ellen cambia de táctica, ahora da una lamida, esto causa nuevos impulsos, y dejaban más loco al joven, siguió dando lengüetazos, hasta que decidió engullir el miembro completo en su boca, causándole un cambio de temperatura placentero a Shidou, el cual solo dio un gemido ahogado.

No se lo podría negar a nadie, menos a su inquilino, se sentía muy bien, el "trabajo" que estaba haciendo Ellen con su miembro.

_—Chico, deja de resistirte, la verdad ya te hacía falta dejar de ser un princeso. —_le dice Ashura.

Ellen continua con su trabajo, saboreando cada parte del miembro de su amado, causándole un sonrojo.

_—No puedo creerlo, ¿Que estoy haciendo? Me gusta, pero Shidou, parece que querer hacer esto, ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? —_se cuestiona en su mente Ellen, hasta que nota como Shidou parece cambiar, su aura y se siente más seria y fría, esto hace que se excite más y deje de lados sus dudas.

Para seguir saboreando el miembro de su amado peli-azul, mientras que con otra mano, se masturbaba así misma. Continua así hasta que nota, como empieza salir el líquido pre-seminal, dando a entender que no faltaba mucho para que terminara, aumento su velocidad y fuerza de succión, hasta que hizo que terminara, bebiendo toda la semilla, causando que este de un pequeño gemido.

—Se siente tan bien. —le dice a Ellen a Shidou con sus ojos que demostraban excitación y lujuria.

Ella se subió a Shidou, dejando su miembro entre sus buenas formadas nalgas, y no dejaba de verlo con lujuria, esto le daba miedo a Shidou.

_—Ya viene la parte buena compañero. —_dice Ashura mientras este no dejaba de observar desde su mente lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—Ellen, no creo que sea buena, idea, esto de hecho, ni si quiera hemos usado protección. —dice queriendo zafarse de la situación tan placentera, solo para no cometer una locura, aunque los poderes de Ashura cada vez ganaban más fuerza en él.

—¡No! —exclama enojada, por lo que acababa de decir su amado, entonces con sus nalgas, toma el miembro—. Shidou, quiero que entiendas algo bien, querido, tú me perteneces de ahora en adelante, y no pienso detenerme, hasta que seamos uno y nos hayamos entregado el uno al otro. —dice Ella, siguiendo martubandolo con sus nalgas.

—Ellen... e-esto... no está bien. —le dice ahogándose más en la excitación

—No me importa, he esperado esto durante 4 años, y ahora que estamos solos, no pienso perder la oportunidad, además tu nunca me dijiste que te opusiste a esas chicas, ahora menos deberías hacerlo ante mí, que soy tu novia. —dice Ellen, quien se enojaba de a poco más y más.

—Sí... me opuse. —miente, para detener esta locura.

—Eso no importa, ¿enserio no quieres esto? ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti? —le dice mientras la tristeza se apodera momentáneamente de ella.

—Sí, Si lo eres Ellen, pero ahora no es el momento. —le dice.

—No, ahora no hay vuelta atrás, mi amor, Créeme que lo vas a disfrutar. —dice.

Para lanzarse de nuevo a él, ahora ambos estaban en la cama de Ellen, Shidou de poco su cordura la iba perdiendo, no falta mucho para que sus instintos lo dominen, Ashura decide darle más de su poder, el cual ya para él era imposible mantener su cordura. Ese fue su límite, ya no había nada más que lujuria, llevo sus manos a los senos para manosearlo viciosamente, esto le causo un gemido a Ellen, la cual se separa, y en ese momento sintió el apetito sexual de Shidou, y debía decir que hasta se sintió intimidada ante esto. Para Ellen, era como ver a una bestia tras de su presa, su seguridad se vio totalmente rebajada, cosa que nota Shidou.

—Ara, linda ¿Que paso con toda esa energía de antes? No me digas que ahora que estoy dispuesto a todo, me tienes algo de miedo, descuida, no seré malo contigo. —dice Shidou acercándose a su oreja derecha—. A menos que tú me lo pidas. —le susurra, para mordisquear ligeramente su lóbulo, luego paso a besar de manera apasionada su cuello.

—Shidou. —dice está disfrutando del tacto de su amado.

Esta, empezó a mojarse más esta era una nueva faceta de Shidou, la cual le empezaba gustar mucho a la bella mujer.

—Dime, por donde quieres que comience, o bueno mejor elijo yo. —dice para intentar retirarle el sosten.

Ellen al notar esto, sonríe, por fin su amado estaba dando el primer paso, ella la ayudo a quitarse el sostén este sonríe con malicia y empieza amasarlo con suavidad, arrebatándole suaves gemidos a la mujer, sus pezones empezaron a endurecerse, cosa que noto el joven, luego acerco su cara y empezó a darle pequeñas lamidas, las cuales Ellen disfrutaba sin ninguna duda, luego empezó a chuparlos mientras daba pequeños mordiscos causando que la bella mujer chille del placer.

Ellen ya de tanto placer, termina y eso que lo le había hecho los juegos preliminares, y estaba cada vez más perdida en la lujuria.

—Ellen. ¿Lista para lo que sigue? —le pregunta.

Ellen solo asiente con la cabeza, Shidou solo la pone abajo de él, con delicadeza, luego baja y le quita la única prenda que aún conservaba, notando como el líquido que escurría Ellen, estaba en la prenda dejando hilos del mismo al quitarle la prenda.

—Ara, alguien a disfruta bastante de mis "mimos". —dice divertido causando que ella se sonroje.

Shidou, solo procedió a darle mayor placer a Ellen, empezó a lamerla en su "flor", haciendo que ella se sorprenda, no se esperaba que lo hiciera, y menos que mentira su lengua en su lugar especial, la joven sentir corrientazos de placer que le subían por la espalda, causando que la misma se arqueara, y sacara la lengua, mientras hilillos de saliva salían de su boca abierta Shidou al notar el estado de Ellen, deja de atenderla.

—Por... ¿Por qué te detienes Shidou? -—dice la la voz entrecortada.

Ellen se había enojado por la acción de Shidou y lo demostraba con una mirada aterradora.

—Linda, por como estabas hace poco, no me darás miedo. -dice acercándose, para besarla nuevamente— ¿Crees poder continuar? No quiero hacerte ningún daño, te amo demasiado.  
—le dice Shidou al separarse del beso.

—No te detengas, amor. —le dice.

Este solo siente ante la petición de su novia, y se acomoda para entrar, en ella, y de una sola estocada entra.

—_¿Este es el interior de Ellen? Tan caliente húmedo y apretado. —_Piensa editado.

Ellen solo podía sentirse feliz por fin, lo que había esperado lo que tanto quería, Shidou, se quedó en si misma do por la sensación que le daba la vagina de Ellen, y no pensaba en moverse, esto extraño y enojo ligeramente a Ellen.

—Shidou, muévete por favor, no me dejes esperando. —dice ella.

El solo acato, empezando a moverse, primero lentamente, pero con fuerza, causándole placer a la rubia, la cual solo podía pedir más Shidou simplemente empezó a moverse aún más rápido, haciendo que gima con mayor, fuerza, y poco a poco Ellen se acercaba mas a su clímax, hasta que se las ingenia para ponerse arriba de Shidou, acto que lo deja sorprendido.

—Me gusta cómo me lo haces, y mucho, pero creo que es mi momento de tomar las riendas. —dice Ellen.

Quien parecía una bestia que solo quería dejarlo seco, Shidou solo pudo tragar, Ashura ya había hecho su trabajo y dejo de mandar su poder, haciendo que este vuelva a la normalidad, estaba más que nervioso por la actitud de su novia.

Ellen se sentía divertida viendo como su amado parecía tener miedo, ahora era él, la presa, empieza a moverse lentamente, sacándole pequeños gemidos al mismo, para ir aumentando la velocidad gradualmente, la sensación de placer causa que por instinto Shidou tome los pechos de Ellen, la cual se excita y aumente la velocidad siguen así hasta que Ellen y Shidou estaban a punto de terminar, y Shidou pellizco los pezones de Ellen, terminando ambas al mismo tiempo, y Ellen cae al pecho de Shidou, ambos sudorosos cansados, y felices, ambos se quedan dormidos durante el resto de lo que queda de la noche.

**Time skyp 7 am.  
**

Shidou se encontraba camino a su casa ya no pudo ir a la escuela. Al llegar a la casa nota que están todas las, espíritus preocupadas, ya que no había llegado a casa, para ir a la academia, ahora estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hablando con Ashura de cosas triviales.

—_Ya era hora, por fin ya no eres un princeso. —_dice burlonamente Ashura.

_—Jajajaja... supongo que tienes razón Ashura aunque Ellen se va a molestar porque la deje sola en su casa. —_dice internamente para su inquilino.

_—Me, solo dale otro rato como el de ayer, y se le pasa el enojo. Por cierto, tus otras chicas te están llamando, ahora ¿Como planeas seguir con esto? —_le dice burlonamente.

_—ajajaja... no lo se me las ingeniare como siempre. —_responde nervioso.

—¿Eh? Shidou, ¿Te sientes bien? —le cuestiona Kotori.

Pero Shidou no respondió, al parecer para ellas, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos Kotori se hartó, y lo golpea en el pecho. Shido reaccionó después del golpe por parte de su hermana.

—Este, buenos días Kotori, pero ¿Por qué me golpeas? —le dice Shidou.

—Por qué no, nos escuchabas. ¿dónde estabas? No volviste en toda la noche. —dice kotori enojada

—¿Eh? De que hablas, si yo estuve aquí toda la noche, y salí a trotar esta mañana. —dice con nervioso.

—... Mentiroso. —dice Kotori y las demás.

—Este, yo no miento digo la verdad. —dice más nervioso—. Bueno me voy a mi habitación. —dice para no seguir discutiendo con lo mismo.

—Espera, ¿Y el desayuno? —le dice Touka.

Pero esta ya no recibe más respuesta, porque se sumergió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, y solo se dirigió a su habitación. Las demás no entendían el cambio de humor de su amado, y lo siguen.

—_Diablos, debo tener más cuidado. —_piensa Shidou.

Sin darse cuenta de que era seguida por las chicas, hacía su habitación.

_—Realmente, debes tener mas cuidado, no creo que termines bien si descubren que Ellen es tu novia. —_dice Ashura.

Shidou, sigue en sus pensamientos, al llegar a su cuarto, no cierra totalmente y empieza quitarse la ropa, y entonces las chicas se asoman, y logran verlo en traje de Adan, haciendo que estas se sonroje y se vayan a la planta baja hasta que el baja. Este se cambia de ropa, para así bajar de la segunda planta de la casa, mientras habla con Ashura.

_—Por cierto, Shidou. —_le dice Ashura.

—_¿Que sucede? —_le pregunta.

_—¿Le piensas decir a Ellen, sobre tu trabajo? —_le pregunta Ashura.

_—Sobre salvar espíritus... en un futuro se lo cuento. —_le dice tranquilamente.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina para hacer el desayuno de las chicas, estas lo observan raro.

—Honorable hermana, ¿que cree que le pase a Nushi-sama? —le dice Mukuro.

—No lo sé, a estado raro desde que llego de trotar. —le dice Kotori sin entender.

—Y si le preguntamos. —dice Yoshino.

—Este, no creo poder verlo a los ojos todavía, por lo qui hice. —dice Touka.

Todas estaban iguales, no creían poder verlo a los ojos, y se quedan en la sala. mientras cocinaba su teléfono sonó, entonces ve que era Ellen.

Este decide contestar con un poco de nervios pues no sabía si estaba enojada.

—"_Ellen..."—_dice nervioso.

Pero rápidamente se percata de que están ahí las chicas y que se pusieron enojadas al escuchar que mencione el nombre de Ellen.

_—"Itsuka Shidou, como te atreves a dejar a tu novia sola en su casa." —_dice una enojada Ellen.

Shidou se va con dirección hacia su habitación para que las demás no escuchen la llamada. Pero las demás lo siguen y este se mete a su cuarto y se encierra, y las chicas no lo pueden escuchar hay adentro.

_—"Perdón Ellen, pero tenía que ir a mi casa o Kotori se molestaría". —_se excusa.

_—"Aunque lo digas, estoy enojada ni un bueno días linda, o una nota." —_dice Ellen.  
asiéndose la difícil.

_—"P-perdón Ellen, buenos días... linda." —_dice Shidou.

—"_Bueno, supongo que es inevitable, te llame desprevenido y bueno todavía no estas acostumbrado, por cierto ¿Fuiste a la academia?" —_le pregunta Ellen.

_—"No, no eh ido a la academia." —_responde_—."¿Vas a ir?" —_le pregunta Shidou.

_—"La verdad, no tengo ganas, preferiría pasar mi día junto a ti, pero tengo unos asuntos que atender." —_lo último lo dice con un tono peligroso.

_—"Eh...Bueno Ellen." —_le dice.

—"_Dime amor." —_dice enojada.

—"_S-sí... amor." —_dice el peliazul_— "¿Que son esos asuntos que tienes que atender?" —_le pregunta Shidou.

_—"Nada en especial mi querido Shidou... son asuntos del trabajo". —_le responde.

_—"Em, esté bien, hablamos después." —_le dice Shidou para cortar la llamada.

Para luego volver a su labor de hacer el desayuno. Antes de eso, las chicas escuchan como se dirigía hacia la puerta y entonces se van hacia el primer piso para no ser descubiertas por el peli-azul.

_—Esa, molestia, como quisiera deshacerme de esa odiosa Ellen. —_piensa Kotori.

Para luego ellas ver como Shidou se dirige a la cocina para hacer nuevamente el desayuno para todos, Shidou contino con lo suyo.

Mientras con Ellen.

Ellen se encontraba vistiendo, mientras pensaba.

—_Bien... ahora de deshacerme de esas urgidas de Mierda. —_piensa Ellen_—. Pero antes, no es que no quiera tener un hijo de Shidou, pero todavía es muy joven. —_piensa en comprar la pastilla del día después.

Para luego esta salir de su casa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaración:** Este es un capítulo extra detrás de escena, es lo que paso después del último cap.

**Nuestra historia de amor en guerra Capítulo especial: La fiesta de Shidou.**

**Renuncia de derechos:** Date a live, al igual que la mayoría de personajes utilizados en este fic, son propiedad exclusiva de sus respectivos és de un día largo de trabajo, los autores se encontraban juntos, viendo a todos sus empleados hablando de manera amena.

—Tsukiumi-chan, por favor lleva a Megumi-chan a la casa y entretenerla un rato. —dice el ángel a su asistente.

—Hm, esta bien solo porque creo que ya debe irse a descansar. —responde la rubia para tomar a la pequeña e irse.

—¿Que planeas, esta vez? —le pregunta el peli-blanco.

—Creo que nos hace falta un pequeño descanso, y tenemos razones para festejar. —le responde viendo a Shidou y Zoro hablando tranquilamente.

—Master. —Dice la peli blanca. —¿Planea hacer algo hoy? —le pregunto por escuchar la conversación de ambos autores y se notaba algo triste.

—No, Yuki puedes irte de una vez, te veré mañana. —dice algo incomodo, se mostraba su tristeza obvia.

—Hai. —responde esta para irse.

—Menudo ambiente se traen entre ustedes es muy incómodo. —dice con fastidio y mirada dolida. —Entonces, te parece si nos divertimos hoy, además tenemos razones para celebrar. —dice para sonreírle de manera cómplice.

—Por mi está bien. —le dice el peli-blanco.

—Entonces tomemos al festejado y nos vamos al bar. —dice para acercar se Zoro y Shidou y poner su mano en uno de sus hombros. —Felicidades Shidou, ya no eres un princeso. —dice de manera alegre y burlona.

—Si, felicidades. —dice él, peli-blanco igual poniendo una mano en su hombro restante.

—Am, gracias chicos, pero debo irme ya. —dice nervioso para huir.

—Lo mismo digo, tengo cosas que hacer. —dice él peli-verde.

Para ser detenidos por los autores poniéndose en frente de ellos.

—Muchachos, muchachos no podemos dejar este momento sin celebrar, sabes a lo que me refiero Zoro. —les dice el ángel, haciendo que Shidou se ponga nervioso, mientras que a Zoro le agrada la idea.

—Hm, si te entiendo Alpha. —dice sonriendo.

—Entonces, ¿que dicen? —les dice Slendy.

—Cuenten conmigo y tu no te escapas. Es tu celebración, por cierto ¿Tú pagas verdad Alpha? — dice a Shidou, de manera feliz.

—Este, Zoro-sensei, no creo que sea buena idea ya se a lo que se refieren. Y si Ellen o las chicas me agarran, ya saben. —dice más que nervioso Shidou.

—Tranquilo... Slendy no se salva de esta, tampoco amigo. —le responde Alpha Shidou solo para poner incomodo al dragón.

—Ajajaja, mandilón, bueno vámonos, por cierto ¿Solo seremos nosotros?, 4 hombres no son una fiesta si me entienden. —dice Zoro divertido.

—Y si yo pago hoy, quiero divertirme, estoy algo, como decirlo estresado y necesito quitármelo para hacer algo que debí hacer hace tiempo. —dice el ángel tranquilamente.

—Y si nos vamos a un lugar por así decirlo alocado. —dice a los demás con facilidad Slendy.

—Esa es la idea, pero Zoro tiene razón, seria aburrido si no invitamos a los más locos. —dice Alpha.

—¿Y a quienes te refieres? Claro si se puede saber — dijo Shidou; quien estaba algo nervioso si se enteraban las chicas o Ellen.

—Pues... Wetscott, kannazuki, y Ashura, esta va a ser una noche muy alocada, se los aseguro. —

El primer nombre deja a Shidou sin habla, iban a invitar a su enemigo número uno, su propio jefe.

—¡WETSCOTT!— dice Shidou sin habla.

—Oe, cálmate, aquí no son enemigos, si no compañeros de trabajo, tiene estilo y cae bien una vez lo conoces. —le responde algo aturdido.

—... Mas se van a enojar todas se enteran, pero… ¡Ha! ya que— dice Shidou algo incómodo.

En ese momento se escucha un teléfono, era el de Slendy, y era su esposa Neptune

_—"Amor... "—_le responde algo nervioso.

—"_Darling... ¿Ya terminaste? "—_le pregunta.

—"_Si... ¿Por qué?" —_le responde.

—"_Solo pregunto, entonces ya vienes a casa." —_le dice.

_—"Este, veras Alpha me invito a salir, un rato de diversión entre amigos, tú sabes: juegos, comida, diversión. Cosas así." —_le responde nervioso.

Mientras, Zoro y Alpha tenían que aguantarnos las risas. Shidou solo se mantenía callado, en cierta parte porque entendía porque vivía con los celos de las chicas.

_—"Entiendo, la verdad me parece un idiota, pero. Parece ser un gran amigo siempre busca ayudarte a su manera." —_le responde ella algo incomoda por decirle eso.

_—"Okey... "—_le responde.

—"_Si... Pero si me entero de que saliste a buscar mujeres, oh algo por el estilo... ¡No sé qué te hare!" —_dice lo último con una voz casi yandere.

_—"H-hai." —_le responde con miedo.

Luego terminar la llamada para así todos irse hacia un bar, al salir del set, Alpha chasqueo los dedos y aparezco 2 autos, un bugati byron 2019, y un, cobra shellbe 350.

—Tenía tiempo sin sacar mis juguetes. —dice de manera divertida viendo los autos.

—Y ¿para que eso? —le pregunto sin entender Slendy.

—Jajajaja. —se ríe Zoro.

—Tenemos que tirar finta, em, creo que debo sacar otros 2, a cierto, déjenme traer a los demás. —dice para, chasquear los dedos, y le creo un cuerpo humano a Ashura, pelo blanco, ojos color dorado, piel tostada, y vestía un traje de color negro, por los demás estaban con su vestímenta habitual. Además de sacar otros 5 autos, siendo un Lamborgine murciélago, Un Viper, un camaro, y Mustang Gt.

—... —Shidou se siente incómodo por ver a Wetscott.

—Vaya, entonces tenemos una fiesta, jajaja, calma Shidou, no tengo intenciones de nada, hoy no somos enemigos, solo compañeros que se van de fiesta. —dice sonriendo de manera siniestra, pero de manera sincera.

—… Vale. —dice este_—. Espero que no sepan de esto las chicas._ —piensa Shidou

—Bueno, muchachos, hoy celebramos que ya no es un princeso, así que nos iremos de parranda, un club, sería lo mejor, yo pago hoy, así que suban a los autos, y vámonos, por cierto, no se asusten tienen sistemas para vestirlos como se debe ir a esos lugares, a darle. —Dice Alpha de manera feliz.

—¡Okey! —Exclama todos con ánimos, para luego subirse a sus respectivos carros.

Entonces empieza sonar una canción que dice "Dinero, mujeres, arrasando oh sí", Mientras todos arrancaban los vehículos a máxima velocidad hasta llegar al club, al bajarse son el centro de atención, autos lujosos ropas lujosas y parecían tener todo el dinero del mundo.

Esto pone algo nerviosos a Shidou y Slendy por las miradas de todos, pero lo dejan pasar para luego pasar después de unos minutos al club.

Donde había chicas con lencería provocativa para cualquiera.

—Oh, esto se pone bueno, jajaja, traigan Whisky, ron, tequila y mucha cerveza. —dice Alpha para que, empiece a sonar una canción hardcore, la locura está en mí de porta.

Entonces se acercan varias mujeres a ellos con miradas seductoras.

—_Me va a matar Neptune/las chicas. —_dicen internamente Shidou y Slendy.

—No se preocupen, lo que pasa en las vegas, se queda en las vegas. —dice Alpha tomándolos de los hombros a los atados.

—O-Okey. —le dicen, algo nervioso.

—Bueno, que comience el festejo, el primer y más fuerte trago, para ti el festejado. —dice dándole un gran vaso de whisky puro, de 18 años cabe aclarar.

—Vale. —dice Shidou, para luego ser el centro de atención de todos nosotros.

—Por ti, mi amigo que tus días sean felices de ahora en adelante junto a Ellen y las chicas. —dice con un vaso de tequila acompañado por todos los demás.

—... —Shidou se queda callado para luego tomarse de una sola estocada el whisky que le habían servido.

De ahí en adelante, todo se volvía loco, Shidou sin importarle nada junto a muchas chicas divirtiendo junto a Wetscott, parecían amigos de toda la vida, Zoro y Ashura bebían como locos.

—-Je, míralos ahora están como si fueran los mejores amigos, y no nos podemos quedar atrás. —dice Alpha.

En ese momento volvió a sonar la canción de la locura esta mí, solo que ahora todos la cantaban de manera alegre y el desmadre de intensifico mucho.

Pero llego un tiempo en el que ya estaban muy tomados por las bebidas. Entonces se fueron, pero con mucha dificultad porque casi no podían caminar y cantaban.

—Porque ya no es princeso, porque ya no es princeso, ¡Porque ya no es princeso!… ¡Y nadie lo puede negar! —Cantan todos de forma alegre.

—Oiga, hic, creo que no podemos terminar así la noche. Debemos hacer algo ligeramente más divertido. —dice Alpha, que era el menos afectado junto a Zoro y Ashura, chasqueo los dedos y los devuelvo a nuestros cabales.

—Uh... ¿Qué paso? —se preguntan todos.

—Me, se les fueron un poco las copas. Continuemos, ¿quién quiere carreras callejeras, mientras bebemos de nuevo? —dice Alpha de manera tranquila y normal.

Todos aceptan, todavía estaban un poco ebrios por tanto tomar.

—Jajaja, entonces vamos... —dice Alpha, para notar a cierta dama que estaba saliendo del club, piel nívea, ojos y pelo azules, estatura baja muy hermosa.

—Mi-Mizore. —dice Alpha estupefacto quedándome viendo impresionada de tanta belleza.

—¿Que hace Mizore hay? —preguntó también al verla en el lugar Slendy

Alpha no responde, quedo como tonto, ya de por si para él era linda, pero con un vestido pego de color azul eléctrico, tacones y algo de maquillaje se quedo, sin palabras.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nuestra historia de amor en guerra capitulo especial: La fiesta de Shidou parte 2.**

**Renuncia de derechos: **La mayoría de personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad excluiva de sus creadores este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

Slendy se quedaba sorprendido al igual que Alpha al ver a Mizore en el lugar.

—Oigan, continuemos con la fiesta. —dice Zoro, para notar como sale también Yuki del club.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —decían todos al notarlas.

—Estamos todavía borrachos —les dice Slendy.

—Oigan, alguien despierte al jefe de la fiesta, sin él no hay diversión. —dice Ashura burlón.  
señalando a Alpha.

Slendy lo golpea en la cabeza para que reacciones.

_—Qué suerte tiene Alpha-san. —_piensa Kanatsuki.

—¿Seguro que nos quitaste toda la borrachera Men? —Le decía a Alpha.

—Totalmente, pero creo que si metimos la pata hoy. —dice Alpha.

—No pues si amigo... Ya asta nos estamos imaginando a Mizore y a Yuki men. —le dice Slendy a Alpha mientras voltean a ver a las mencionadas.

—Creo que son reales. —dijo Shidou.

—Eso está claro, pero digo que metimos, o metí la pata, ahora seguro ella me odiara también. —dice Alpha.

—¿Y eso por qué? —dice Wetscott.

—Debo recordarles es desmadre que hicimos hay adentro, si lo vio. Seguro me tacha de loco ultra sad, y hasta mal padre. —le responde.

_—¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa lo que los demas piensen de ti? —_piensan todos.

—No creo... debió de estar ocupada en otra mesa más lejana a la nuestra. —dice Zoro.

—Puede ser, mejor vámonos antes de que nos noten. —dice Alpha, para que todos vayan a los vehículos.

Pero antes de que se monten.

—¿Máster, Alpha? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —los nota yuki la cual se acercó a nosotros a toda velocidad.

_—Mierda. —_Piensa Alpha. —Este, que sorpresa verlas jejeje. —dice algo nervioso.

Después Mizore se acerca también, poniéndonos nerviosos a nosotros.

—No, no, no te confundiste. —dice Slendy.

—Hm, dejen de intentar mentir, con solo ver al grupo entero, es obvio que son ustedes. —dice Mizore con una mirada tranquila.

—Somos sus gemelos. —dice con su risa siniestra Wetscott, pero estaba algo nervioso.

—Conozco a Alpha, y no tiene ningún gemelo, y gracias a Nia-san sé que ninguno tiene uno, solo se hunden más, ya hablen. —dice Mizore sacando una paleta y metérsela a la boca.

—Pues solo pasamos por aquí de casualidad... —dijo Shidou.

—Huelen a alcohol. —dice Yuki. —Y al parecer andan en esos vehículos. —termina de hablar.

—Bueno, ya solo vinimos por unos tragos, eso no es ningún delito. —dice Alpha para calmar los ánimos.

—Y pues ya somos bastantes mayorcitos para eso. —digo Slendy.

—...Si ustedes sí, pero el peliazul no, creo que les avisare a sus chicas. —dijo Mizore, rápidamente mientras tomaba su paleta.

—Mizore-chan, no hay necesidad de eso. necesitaba un respiro un rato entre amigos, además una o 2 frías no le hacen daño a nadie. —dice Alpha. intentando salvar a Shidou.

—No, nos importa. —dicen las dos secamente.

Entonces Mizore saca un teléfono de quien sabe dónde. Para marcar a a las chicas de Shidou.

—Mate, este que ¿Quieren por tu silencio? —dice Slendy.

—Que nos cuenten que hacían aquí y todo, y eso se lo dirigimos a Shido. —dicen las dos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces Shidou se queda callado pensativo.

—No... soy un soplon y, no delató a mis amigos. —dice Shidou, que aún estaba medio tomado.

—Como dije, nos tomábamos unas frías, vamos Mizore-chan, eso no está mal, además que diría Tsurara-san si supiera que estabas aquí. —dice Alpha, tranquilamente.

—Quien dijo que los íbamos a delatar. —dijo Mizore con su cara de siempre.

Para luego todos soltar un suspiro.

—Eso va solo para Shidou... Todavía es menor de edad así que le diremos a sus chicas. —dice Yuki para poner nervioso al peliazul.

—Pues avísenles no me importa. —dice para sorprender a todos.

—No se dio cuenta de lo que dijo por las copas. —se susurran todos.

—Esperen, Slendy te tienes que sacrificar por el muchacho. —le digo Alpha.

—¿Y yo por qué? —dice Slendy ofendido por las palabras de Alpha.

—Eres el único que puede calmar a Yuki. —responde.—. Mizore, no tienes porqué ser así, no entiendo esta actitud tuya, tú no eres así. —le dice a Mizore intrigado.

—Es mi deber. —dijo rápidamente.

—Y.… yuki podemos llegar a un acuerdo si no le avisas a las chicas de Shidou. —le dice a Yuki.

—Okey... Que Mizore-san le avise a tu mujer de lo que está pasando, y yo a las chicas del peliazul. —dice ella para empeorar la situación.

—Mattaku, enserio me la ponen difícil, ¿No hay nada que les calme la ira? No entiendo de donde sale todo ese enojo, y soy un ser mitad de oscuridad. —dice Alpha mientras se le acaba la paciencia.

Entonces no se nos ocurre cosa mejor que irnos antes que pasara a mayores dejándolas más enojadas.

Aunque Alpha sabia porque del enojo de Yuki hacia Slendy.

—Ah, menudo lio, aquí más de 1 se queda sin herramienta hoy. —dice Alpha al aire, mientras se dirigían a la carretera—. Bueno ya que será probablemente el último día de vida de varios... Que sea el mejor de todos. —grita al aire.

—Hay me van a matar. —dijo Shidou con temor de llegar a su casa.

—No eres el único. —le dije con temor de llegar a casa en la noche donde todo mundo está durmiendo.

Y ver a Netptune esperándolo en la sala con las luces apagadas y con mirada yandere a más no poder.

—Hm, será mejor que no vayan, esperen a que vengan por ustedes, y entonces yo me haré cargo del problema. —dice Alpha, para que sus ojos parpadeen en sus otras formas.

—Oye, te acuerdas lo que pasó con mi mujer Neptune. —le dice.

—No quería herirla, pero ya que. Yo los meti en la bronca, yo los saco de ella. —dice el ángel.

—No yo me encargo de Neptune.—dice Slendy—.Mejor me voy a mi casa. —le dice, pero antes recibe una llamada de Neptune haciendo que se asuste.

—Mejor quédate y disfruta de lo que te queda de vida, apenas llegue ustedes piren, yo peleare, esta vez, no me contendré. —dice viendo el miedo en los ojos de su colega.

—Que no wee... —le vuelve a responder—. Además, no creo que salga de la casa, y menos con mi hija hace frió aquí afuera lo va a enfermar. —le dice.

—Bueno, aunque igual me quérra matar, le dijiste que ibas conmigo, me será mejor que ya prepare mis armas y técnicas más poderosas. —le dice ya viendo que no se iba a retirar de esa idea.

—Sí, pero... eso será otro día alégrate. —dijo Zoro.

—Estoy alegre, pero no entiendo a Mizore, parecía vengativa, y no lo entiendo, de Yuki sí, pero ella... Es un misterio. —dice—. Mejor dejemos de ser pesimistas, estamos por llegar al circuito de carreras ilegales, al menos quédate a la primera Slendy. Okey ya llegamos. —

Se puede observar una gran multitud de gente. Apostando, con sus autos.

Todos miran la caravana de carros, nos bajamos y somos recibidos de manera efusiva, se corea ANIKI.

—Era más de lo que me esperaba. —dicen al ver todo eso.

—Jajaja, esta es solo el comienzo, esta es la orilla, iremos al centro. —dice, para que se les acerque un joven de tez morena y pelo azulado.

—Vaya, con que regresas después de 3 años de ausencia Boss. —dice el sujeto dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

—¿Lo conoces? —le preguntan todos desde atrás.

—Jajaja, yo inicie esto, tenía 13 años en ese entonces, lo más jóvenes me dicen Aniki, los más viejos Boss. —les responde—. Sí Michael, vengo a divertirme un poco, trae a los mejores, hoy vamos a divertirnos mucho. —le responde al sujeto.

—Estás carreras van a ser muy largas. —dice el dragón, mandilón mientras recibía el asentimiento por parte de todos.

—Venimos a divertirnos, no piensen en eso, hasta les dejare un auto para que corran. —les dice relajado para continuar hacia el centro.

—Vale... —dicen todos.

—Un momento... Yo no sé manejar un auto. —dice Shidou.

—Te enseño, no es difícil solo que usaras transmisión automática. —le responde tranquilamente.

—¡Trasmisión automática! —dice Shidou sorprendido.

—Claro, no te daré un sincrónico para que fundas el motor. —le responde calmadamente—. Bien, ya llegamos, ¿Quién va primero? —les pregunta calmadamente.

—Yo... acuérdate de mi mujer. —le dice con un poco de sueño.

—Me, enserio hubieras escogido a otra mujer, bueno toma las llaves del bugati. Divierte te, y traigan unos tragos. —dice, pero de repente un grupo de 12 chicas llegan a la escena, las espíritus y Ellen.

—SHIDOU/SAN/KUN/DARLING/CHICO/NUSHI-SAMA. —dijeron 12 mujeres enojadas hacia el peliazul.

—Escóndete Wetscott, oh te van a matar. —le dice el peliblanco para que este solo asintiera y se valla a la multitud de gente que están viendo una carrera.

—Este, chicas que bueno verlas. —dice Shidou nervioso y aterrorizado— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —les pregunta aterrado por lo que podría pasar.

Pero llega otra mujer por medio de un portal de color oscuro.

—Amor, ¿que haces aquí? —decía Neptune con mirada y voz de yandere.

—Bueno, como ya Slendy dijo, estamos por divertirnos y ver unas carreras, nada más que eso. —dice Alpha poniéndose en frente para pensar—. _Yami no karada. —_

—¿Que no íbamos a competir? —dijeron Zoro, Shidou y Slendy 

Para que Alpha ponga una mano en tu cara en señal de que le habían arruinado la excusa.

—Bueno, si claro que competiremos, claro que no hay ningún riesgo. —dice ya que le arruinaron la idea.

—Oigan... ¿dónde estan las chicas con las que pasamos toda la noche amigos? —dice Zoro burlón.

Ya que sabía que a él no lo podían regañar como era el caso de Shidou y Slendy.

_—Zoro, hiciste que nos quieran matar. —_pienso Alpha.

—¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!? —Gritan todas para ver con rabia a sus parejas. para luego ver al ángel—. Tras el idiota que pervirtió a nuestro hombre. —dicen todas para atacarlo, pero no podían tocarlo, Excepto por Neptune.

Le da un super golpe despedazándole la mandíbula.

Después de eso Slendy la detiene y Shidou va a con sus chicas para que se calmen.

—Cálmate cariño lo que dijo Zoro es broma. —le dice a Neptune.

—Mendiga mujer, ya me tienes harto, enserio esto se acaba aquí, el Alpha amable se acaba aquí. —dice un enojado ángel hibrido, para que su poder se eleve de una manera bestial.

Pero entonces le da un golpe en la cabeza Slendy, para que reaccione y se calme.

—Cálmate wey... Ya no te va a atacar. —le dice.

—Chicas, Zoro-sensei bromea, solo era para meterme a mí y a Slendy-san en problemas. —dice Shidou más que nervioso.

—Que te jodan Slendy, yo no sé que tienen este grupo de mujeres, siempre soy el culpable, como si ustedes fueran unos santos. —dice de manera enojada, pero su poder disminuía.

—MENTIROSO. —dicen todas las chicas.

—¡Nushi-sama le está siendo infiel a Muku! —dice enojada Mukuro.

Pero luego Slendy le responde.

—Pero sí tu tuviste la idea de llevarnos a un bar lleno de mujeres. —dice para que las chicas se pongan más celosas y enojadas.

—Genial ya nos exhibiste. —dijo Shidou enojado por lo que dijo el dragón.

—Yo dije explícitamente, vamos a divertirnos, nunca dije algo de mujeres, ustedes se metieron en ese paquete, yo tengo más de 3 años sin salir a divertirme porque tenía que cuidar a mi hija, y solo. —le responde.

—Lo mío es justificable... A mí me obligaron a tomar y estuve tomado así que no sabía lo que hacía. —dice Shidou.

—Lo mismo digo. —dice Slendy.

—No me vengan con eso, Slendy eres adulto, y tu Shidou pudiste negarte a beber, pudiste pedir algo que no fuera alcohol. Va, además si saben que no tienen aguante, no debieron beber tanto, ahora todos o bueno mejor dicho yo, como siempre estoy metido en una bronca, muchachos formación delta. -dice Alpha de forma audible, un grupo de personas armadas con Unit-CR personalizadas salen de la multitud.

Eran alrededor de 50 personas, eran un grupo de 10 en frente de pelea cercana mientras los 40 restantes tenían armamento de alto calibre y de destrucción descomunal en la parte trasera.

—Y esto... —dijeron todos a Alpha, mientras veían al escuadrón.

—Se los dije, yo inicie esto, no se crean que cuando hablamos de cosas ilegales no hay peleas y guerras, manténganlas ocupadas 20 segundos, autorizo el uso de fuerza letal. —dice para reunir poder de manera rápida y muy concentrada.

Los chicos no entendieron la orden de Alpha y solo activaron sus poderes/armamento, para atacar.

—Oh, con qué quieres pelea te pateare de nuevo el trasero, estúpido engreído. —dice Neptune.

Las fuerzas de batalla, se lanzan de forma estrepitosa logrando chocar e igualar fuerzas con las espíritus, mientras que Neptune era asediada por las armas a larga distancia, mientras el ángel se seguía concentrado.

—Esto se acaba aquí, nadie, ninguna mujer detiene la noche de diversión de unos hombres, prisión ilusoria dimensional final. —dice para que todas fueran atrapadas de nuevo en un cubo, como le paso a Netpune anteriormente, solo que este, iba dentro de otros miles de cubos.

**-Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nuestra historia de amor en guerra capítulo especial parte 3: La fiesta de Shidou final.**

—Are, de nuevo ese cubo, ¿qué es? —Pregunta Slendy.

—Una prisión, solo que en este caso están en una ilusión, muy placentera, dudo que se lleguen a dar cuenta. —le responde el ángel.

—Como que placentera. —decían Shidou, Zoro, Wetscott, quién se había acercado y Slendy

—Muy sencillo, tienen un día perfecto, y nada les molestara, y todos lo que vean en el actuaran y serán lo que ellas quieran. —

—Ya veo. —dicen todos sorprendidos.

**Adentro en el cubo. (con Neptune)**

Ella se encontraba despertando, en su cama, al lado de ella la cuna junto a su cría, y entonces se abre la puerta, dejando ver a su esposo quien le traía el desayuno.

—Buenos días cariño. —dice el peli-blanco.

—Buenos días amor. —dice para dar una sonrisa cálida—. _Era un sueño... ¡QUE BUENO!_ —piensa feliz, con las ilusiones.

**Con las demás (con Ellen).**

Ella extrañamente estaba en la sala de profesores de la academia, cuando siente que la abrazan.

—Ellen. —escucha la voz de Shidou.

—Shidou. —se sonroja por el abrazo—¿Que sucede? —cuestiona.

—Las clases han terminado, y aunque no llevamos mucho tiempo, me he vuelto adicto a ti, así que... quiero algo de mi Ellen-chan. —dice de manera pervertida.

—Eh. —dice sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir su peliazul—. Bueno, a mí también me gusta, y hacerlo en la escuela agrega cierto factor de riesgo así que, no me importa. —dice, para lanzarse a Shidou.

Ellen queda acostada en la mesa de la sala de profesores mientras que Shidou se encontraba manoseándola

**(Con Kotori).**

Se encontraba en la cocina, curiosamente al voltear ve a Shidou acercando se, para darle un beso.

Esta se queda sorprendía por el acto de su hermano mayor.

—Sh-Shidou, ¿qué te pasa? —dice sorprendida.

—¿Acaso no puedo? —dice para besarla una vez más en la boca, pero ahora fue más atrevido y fue con lengua.

—Deja eso, las demás no pueden ver. —responde, con pena.

—No están ellas, amor. —dice para ponerla más sonrojada por lo que dijo su Shidou.

—A-amor... —repite echando humo de las orejas.

—Oh, parece que alguien se le olvida que desde hace años ya no están, y me case con una bella pelirroja con un cuerpo escultural. —dice divertido y pervertida mente.

—¡¿Que!? —exclama sorprendida para luego, observar su cuerpo, era voluptuoso con curvas peligrosas y envidiables—. _¡Tomen eso! Les dije que estaba en desarrollo. —_piensa orgullosa de su cuerpo

Ahora, siente como Shidou la besa un beso más largo y más pervertido, para luego cargarla y llenarla hacia su habitación.

**(ConYoshino)**

Ella estaba sentada en el mueble, y todo parecía, mas pequeño de lo usual, entonces llega una pequeña junto a Shidou.

—Kaa-san, Tadaima. —dice la pequeña.

La cual era una copia exacta de Shidou y ella, esta se sorprende por lo que dijo la niña, va a un espejo y nota que ella era adulta.

—¿Sucede algo, querida? —pregunta extrañado.

—No, no es nada. —mientras abrasaba a su pequeña hija.

**(Con Natsumi).**

Esta se encontraba despertando en su habitación como normalmente lo hacía.

Pero nota que esta, estaba con su cuerpo de mujer de 20 años, para luego llegar Shidou a su habitación.

—Buenos días, linda. —le dice feliz.

—Oh... hola Shidou-kun. —dice esta con una sonrisa, ligeramente colorada.

—Veo, que te levantaste de buen humor, ven vamos a comer que Kotori nos espera. —dice feliz

—Hai. —responde esta para luego levantarse, pero rápidamente esta se pone nerviosa porque nota que Shidou lo miraba con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Deberías vestirte primero, aunque… no me molesta que andes en baby doll. —dice él.

—Eh... —Natsumi entendía las palabras de Shidou y entonces ve hacia su cuerpo.

Estaba en su cuerpo voluptuoso con un baby doll trasparente negro que verde, que dejaba apreciar perfectamente su figura.

—Te vez hermosa Natsumi. —dice Shidou, y sin perder tiempo se lanza hacia ella tirándola en la cama.

**(Con Mukuro)**

Mukuro se encontraba en la casa de su Nushii-sama sentada, entonces lo ve llegar junto a 2 personas.

—Tousan, kaasan, ella es Hoshimiya Mukuro, mi novia. —dice Shidou, para tomarla de la mano sonrojándola.

Estos solo sonríen mientras observaban la escena divertida de los dos jóvenes.

—Este, un placer, Honorable padre y madre. —dice nerviosa

—Un placer. —le responden.

—Solo relájate, sé que te aceptaran. —le responde, después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces se ve que tiene una conversación.

**(Con Miku)**

Miku estaba en su casa, se sorprende al escuchar que en la cocina hay personas al llegar, ve a Shidou cocinando para 2 pequeños, parecían tene años, un niño y una niña, las vivas imágenes de ambos solo que con los colores de pelo y cabello invertidos.

—Kaasan, regresaste de gira. —dicen ambos al abrazarla de manera efusiva sonriéndole.

—Es bueno que volvieras, linda. —dice Shidou para servir la comida.

—Hai, Darling. —dice Miku con una sonrisa alegre mientras abrazaba fuertemente a sus hijos empezando a asfixiarlos con sus pechos.

** (Con las Yamai.)**

Se encontraban en un departamento, específicamente en la sala donde podían ver una nota.

"_Chicas, espero que hallan dormido bien, tuve que salir por algo de trabajo, las veré al rato ATTE: Shidou"_

Tras leer la notan, ven diversas fotos de ellas junto a Shidou, hasta una que parece de una boda, entonces se dan cuenta, lograron su cometido, se sonríen y deciden esperar a su peliazul.

En la tarde al llegar Shidou, las luces estaban apagadas, eso le extraño, entonces nota a las Yamai, que estaban cocinando solo con unas batas.

—Tadaima, querido. —dice Kaguya—. Debes tener hambre, ¿quieres comer primero el salado? —pregunta Kaguya.

—Pregunta. O ¿prefieres primero el postre? —complementa Yuzuru.

Entonces ambas se quitan las batas dejando ver que llevaban puesta ropa interior comestible de dulces.

Este solo le da una sonrisa pervertida y se lanza a "comer".

**(Ahora con Nia.)**

Ella se encontraba en su departamento trabajando, entonces nota que llega Shidou, para sonreírle y ponerse a trabajar junto a ella, entonces se le ocurre una idea, y se va del cuarto.

Esto deja al joven algo confundido, pero lo dejo pasar, a los 10 minutos escucha un silbido, entonces ve a su Nia, parecía llevar un sexi cosplay de una zorrita.

—Chico… —canturreo sensualmente la mujer—. Creo que ya hemos trabajado suficiente, ¿te parece si tenemos un "receso"? —le dice Nia.

Este, sonríe y se le acercaba y le da un tierno beso.

—Sabes, como provocarme. —dice para mordisquearle la oreja.

**(Ahora con Touka.)**

Esta estaba en la casa de Shidou, lo veía cocinando un inmenso banquete, al menos 2 veces de lo usual para ellas.

—¿Shidou, cuando estará lista la comida? Tengo hambre. —se queja la chica con un puchero.

—Solo espera un poco más Touka, no deberías ponerte así, ni estresarse eso le hace daño al bebe. —responde Shidou.

—¿Eh? —musita, para observar que ahora tenía una gran pansa.

Entonces Shidou le sirve toda la comida.

—Bien, sabes que lamento dejar, pero tengo que irme al trabajo. —le dice para soltar un suspiro—. Pero al regresar te daré, un rato de "Diversión" —termina de manera sugestiva para irse.

**(Ahora con Origami.)**

Ella se encontraba llegando a la casa, que era de ella y su esposo Itsuka Shidou, al llegar nota que todo estaba tranquilo, entonces siente que era atacado su cuello con besos.

—Shidou, estoy algo cansada y tú, también debes estarlo. —dice intentando alejarlo.

—Nunca, lo estaré para un rato contigo, dime ¿Tu si estas cansada para divertirte conmigo? —le pregunta.

—Eso jamás, solo déjame darme un baño. —le responde.

—No, sabes qué. Me da cierto morbo cuando no te has bañado, y usas algunos de esos lindos disfraces. —le dice para empezar a manosearla.

Ella suelta un pequeño gemido.

—Ya que… lo quieres así no importa, supongo que podemos irnos de una vez al postre. —dice para besarlo en los labios y dirigirlo al sofá de la casa.

**De regreso a la realidad.  
**

Se encuentran, ahora centrados en quien va a hacer el primero en participar en una carrera

—Vale, entonces vas tu Slendy. —dice Alpha.

—Vale. —responde el peliblanco, mientras iba hacia uno de los carros.

—OE boss, tienes una retadora, y dice que no puede esperar a enfrentarte, tienes tiempo sin atender a esos retos. —dice uno miembro escuadrón

Entonces, se ve que llega una mujer, esbelta piel blanca, de pelo celeste hasta la espalda baja, y ojos del mismo color, y traía un conjunto revelador de color blanco con negro, chaqueta ceñida y una mini falda.

—Shimatta, que les dije sobre dejar entrar a esa mujer cuando yo me encuentre. —dice el ángel  
.

—¿Quién es? —dice Wetscott con su sonrisa de siempre mientras nos fijábamos en la chica.

—Un tremendo dolor de cabeza. —Responde con fastidio.

Mientras ella se lanza a abrazarlo.

—Tiempo sin verte, sabes no me has vuelto a llamar eres malo, Alpha-kun. —dice feliz.

—Miren chicos, algo con lo cual fastidiar a Alpha. —dicen Zoro y Slendy, solo para fastidio suyo.

Ellos se morían de la risa, ahora tenían algo para molestar al pelinegro.

—Urusai, suéltame Esdeath, ya te he dicho que no tengo esa clase de interés en ti. —dice para intentar zafarse.

—Ja, si dice lo al juez. —dice Wetscott burlón.

—Hablo enserio, además ¿Qué, clase de madre puede ser para Megumi-chan? —les dice con fastidio—. Enserio suéltame mujer, que si esto continua, puede ponerse muy feo. —dice para aumentar la fuerza, para logras zafarse solo para el disgusto de ella.

La cual hace pucheros en signo de enojo.

—Hm, vamos soy hermosa, se cocinar y te quiero a mi lado, ¿qué más puedes pedir? —dice enojada.

—Una mujer que no tenga la filosofía del fuerte vive y el débil muere. —responde con ironía.

—Esto, se está poniendo bueno. —dice Slendy, manifestando unas papas.

—Esto va a pasar a mayores. —dice Shidou.

—Hm, eso solo me da más carácter, solo recuerda cuando nos conocimos. —dice ella.

—Jajajajajaja. —se reín ellos viendo la escena.

—Mendigos, no sé de qué se ríen, Wetscott, tiene que obedecer a Emilia, Slendy el mandilón y su dragona, Shidou y sus mujeres, y Zoro... El hombre orgulloso que no puede expresarle sus sentimientos a Tashigi. —responde con malicia—. Ya te lo he dicho, de ahí no pasamos, ya déjame en paz. —dice seriamente.

—No. —dice ella, abrazándolo de nuevo rápidamente.

—¡Oh!, el boss tiene problemas jajaja. —se ríen para que luego se sienta una tremenda presencia asesina en el lugar.

—Carajo no soy un mandilón. —responde—. Solo que mi esposa es muy celosa. —dice de nuevo.

—Si, como no, ahora suéltame, te propongo un trato, una carrera, si gano me dejas en paz, y si ganas tienes lo que quieres. —le dice, ya fastidiado.

—¡Hai! —dice está feliz, imaginando que aria si te ganaba.

—Excelente, tráiganme a mi exterminador. —

—¡Oh! hasta que por fin una carrera. —dice Slendy.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella llegara. —dice para, ir a un garaje, de donde sale un vehículo que parece fantasmal y diabólico, de color negro con rojo, hasta despedía humo de esos colores.

—Oye, ya vengo me doy cuenta que Neptune dejo sola a mi hija y ella está, en ese cubo así que ahora vuelvo hay en dicen que pasó. —dice Slendy, para desaparecer.

—Como quieras, espero que estés lista. —Le dice a Esdeath.

Se pueden observar a 2 autos en una línea de partir uno negro y espectral, junto a uno de color celeste.

—Muy bien, dama y caballero, ya acordaron las reglas, será simple ida a vuelta aceleración, el primero en regresar 2 veces, gana. —dice Zoro—. En sus marcas, listos... ¡fuera! —exclama lo último que dijo.

Esa fue la señal para, que Alpha y la chica aceleraran a toda velocidad. Ambos autos iban a la par, eran increíblemente veloces.

—Lo siento querido, pero si te quiero conmigo, tengo que jugar sucio. —dice ella feliz, para que de los neumáticos de su auto salieran pullas que vayan a los neumáticos del carro de Alpha.

—Eso, no funcionara. —dice mientras seguía manejando.

Para que se observaba al momento que la trampa de Esdeath chocaba con las llantas de este se observó que tenía su carro campo de fuerza.

—Me conoces también, por eso espero que sepas que me quiero casar de inmediato. —dice feliz.

—Usakenda, _además ya tengo 2 mejores opciones que tú_. —responde, y lo demás lo piensa en voz alta lo demás.

—¿¡QUE DIJISTE?! —grito enojada al escuchar lo que dice Alpha.

—Creo que lo pensé en voz alta, lo que escuchaste. —responde normalmente, para acelerar más, ganando ventaja.

Pero esta no se queda atrás  
.

Mientras aceleraba más rápido quedando empate en la primera vuelta para luego seguir con la segunda y última vuelta.

—Hm, eres una molestia, creo que debo jugar más rudo. —dice para empezar a chocar su auto, pero esta se mantiene para luego acelerar más con su auto ganando un poco de ventaja sobre Alpha.

—No me pienso casar con esa loca. —dice para meter óxido nitroso, solo un poco para ganar terreno.

Para, luego estar más cerca de la meta para. En eso ella también va ganando ventaja, pero sigue con ventaja Alpha. sobre ella hasta que gana.

Después de la reñida carrera, se ve que se bajan los 2 corredores

—Otra victoria en mi haber. —dice tranquilamente, para que la chica lo vuelva a abrazar—. Hm, otra vez no cumplirás el trato, por lo que veo. —dice fastidiado.

—Okey, ya que ganó Alpha ya es hora de que lo dejes en paz. —dice Shidou al igual que los demás.

—Olvídenlo, esta mujer es muy terca. —dice Alpha fastidiado.

—Me conoces también, ahora dime; quienes son las putas que tengo que matar. —dice con una mirada de asesina

—Eso no te lo voy a decir. —responde fastidiado.

Entonces, un ataque de agua y un grupo de kunais de hielo van hacia ella los cuales esquivar

—Pero ¿Qué? —dice ella sorprendida un poco.

Entonces, se ven a Tsukiumi y a Mizore, ambas con auras asesinas.

—Tsukiumi y Mizore, ¿qué hacen aquí? —dice con sorpresa de verlas a las dos.

—Tienes que preguntarlo, baka Megumi estaba angustiada porque no llegabas, hable con Mizore y me dijo que andabas de parranda, y me dijo que usualmente terminas aquí. — dice enojada—. Menuda sorpresa, me encuentro contigo siendo abrazada por esa, no lo puedo permitir. —dice siendo Tsundere.

—Hm, aléjate de Alpha, es mío. —Dice Mizore.

—¿Y estas quiénes son? —preguntó Esdeath enojada por ver a las dos chicas recién llegadas al lugar.

—Esto se va a poner bueno. —dice Wetscott.

—No me lo tienes que decir. —dicen todos.

—Eso no te importa, tengo que llevar a ese tonto a casa. —dice Tsukiumi.

—Respondo igual, ahora aléjate de lo que es mío, oh te congelo. —dice Mizore, con sus manos hechas garras de hielo.

—Jajajajajaja no son rivales para mí. —dice para sacar una espada, pero fue detenida por Alpha.

—Deja que decir que es tuyo, pentakko. Yo estaba trabajando con el antes que tú. —dice Tsukiumi irritada.

—¡Ya dejen de pelear! —exclama irritado por la escena que ahora se había formado.

—¡No te metas! —dicen ellas enojadas—. ¡Tengo que dejar en claro de quién eres! —dicen enojadas.

—Si me meto. —dice enojado—. _Carajo yo quería una noche mejor._ —piensa—. No deben actuar como colegialas de secundaria, son mujeres actúen como tal. —dice enojado mientras un aura mitad luz y mitad oscuridad de su cuerpo.

—Ahg, ¿qué hora son? Tengo algo de sueño. —pregunta Slendy.

—2:30 AM, mejor dejamos esto aquí, seguro todos tendremos resaca mañana. —dice para tomar el cubo y guardarlo—. Ustedes 3, ya dejen de pelear, no me hagan tener que calmarlas de la mala manera. —dice viendo a las 3 chicas.

—Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón, resolvamos esto de manera calmada. —dice Tsukiumi.

—¿Que sugieres? —pregunta Mizore.

—Da igual como sea les ganare. —dice Esdeath.

—Mejor, intentémoslo de manera normal, quien lo enamore gana y ya. —dice Tsukiumi.

mientras todos veían eso sorprendidos, ¿enserio estaban mediando?

—Y que va a pasar con las demás. —dice Shidou.

—Vámonos todos a mi casa, será lo mejor. en la mañana libero a las fieras, después de que nos tomemos una sopa, no creo que estemos bien del estómago mañana. —dice Alpha tranquilamente.

—Yo también voy. —dicen las 3 para lanzarse miradas de odio.

—Sí. —dicen los hombres del grupo para luego de unos minutos irse a la casa del ángel.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Alpha, un grupo de hombres, se levantaban de las respectivas camas que se les dieron, y fueron guiados a patio por un olor a fogón, al salir, vieron al ángel, cocinando usa sopa a la leña.

—Veo que se despertaron, tomen asiento deben estar con dolor de cabeza y de estómago horrible. —dice este normalmente.

—Yo no... solo necesito comer. —responde Slendy, mientras se sentaba.

—Hm, ya veremos en un par de horas con tu esposa furiosa. —responde divertido.

—Si... pero si le explico me va a entender y ya. —dice con simpleza.

—Si tú lo dices, ¿oigan no vieron a ese trio de problemáticas en la casa? —les pregunto para empezar a servir la sopa.

—¿Que trío? No me acuerdo mucho de lo de anoche. —responde intentando recordar.

—Luego dices que estas bien. —dice con una gota de sudor bajando le por la sien—. Me refiero a Esdeath, Tsukiumi y Mizore, no quiero un desmadre en la casa con Megumi adentro. —le dice.

—Que hace Esdeath, está loca. —dice ya acordándose de ella.

—Ella, trabaja en una empresa como supervisora, no puede torturar físicamente, pero parece bastarle hacerlo de manera psicológica. —dice con incomodidad por el tema_—. Me sorprende que no me estén molestando._ —piensa.

—Bueno, vamos a desayunar. —dicen los chicos para luego empezar a comer.

En eso se escucha a Megumi reír y sale junto a las 3 chicas.

—Que escena más extraña. —decimos todos al unisonó.

—Ahora falta que tu hija se encariñe con Esdeath. —dice Zoro, en forma de burla.

—Con mi suerte, eso ya paso. —responde Alpha.

—Eres divertida Esdeath-kaasan. —dice Megumi, para sacarle celos a las otras.

—Me imagino a Megumi igual a Esdeath, en términos de actitud y eso. —dice Shidou.

—Se los dije, ¡Ah! Mis días de tranquilidad llegaron a su fin, hora de liberar a las chicas. —dice para liberaras—. _Espero que no, o se lo quito de ser necesario con un exorcismo._ —piensa.

Y todas estaban de un humor excelente, parecía que se creyeron todas las fantasías, aunque loca esa noche termino bien entre comillas, excepto para el ángel, su vida se volviera mucho más complicada. Y todo apenas comenzaba, pero eso es para otro momento.

**Continuara...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nuestra historia de amor en guerra capítulo 4: El inicio de la locura.  
**

**Renuncia de derechos: **La mayoría de personajes utilizados en este fic, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, esta obra no tiene fines de lucro.

Ellen se encontraba caminando de manera tranquila por la ciudad, mientras se dirigía a la farmacia más cercana al llegar.

—Irashaimase, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —le pregunta el doctor de la tienda, quien parecía tener unos 60 años, piel blanca, pelo canoso, y bestia una camisa negra y una bata.

—Oh, buenos días primero que nada, y bueno quisiera una caja de pastillas del día siguiente, además de pastillas anticonceptivas —responde de manera cordial.

—Am, este vera. Se que mucha gente no está informada, pero esa píldora solo hace efecto 1 vez al año, si toma una segunda píldora, no le hará efecto. —explica el hombre mayor.

—Descuide, estoy informada, ¿Sería tan amable de venderme lo que le pedí? —responde de manera tranquila.

—¡Ah! Espero que no sea la segunda vez que se la toma. —responde el hombre para ir por el pedido_—. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, ojalá se cuidaran más y pensaran mejor lo que hacen. —_Piensa el hombre.

Después de pagar por todo, decide irse a comprar la despensa de su hora, para luego ir al cuartel de las AST. Mientras con Shidou.

Shidou se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, el cual solo observaba su celular.

—Estoy aburrido. —dice en voz baja Shidou_—¿Que estarás haciendo Ellen? —_piensa.

—_Seguro un plan de ahorros, por si queda en estado. —_le responde Ashura.

—_No digas eso, Ashura. —_le responde Shidou algo nervioso por lo que dijo_—¿Algún día me darás consejos en vez de joderme con eso?_

—_Ya lo hice, justo antes de que pasara "eso", además no te jodo hablo muy enserio. Tu chica parece ser muy decidida cuando quiere algo. —_le responde.

—_No espantes con eso Ashura... Aunque tienes razón con lo último que dijiste._

—¡Estoy aburrido! —exclama Shidou.

—_Entonces, ponte a entrenar, no seas vago. —_le responde.

—_En eso tienes razón, pero en donde... Además, seguro que si entreno con tu poder. Lo más seguro es que se activen las alertas espaciales y ratatoshks o DEM, en especial ratatorks sepan de mi poder, y es algo que no quiero por lo menos por ahora. —_responde.

—_Hm, no seas tonto Shidou, mis poderes no activan ninguna clase de alarma, es un tipo de energía distinta, dicho de una manera más moderna y tecnológica, mi energía tiene una frecuencia distinta y no la pueden detectar, al menos Ratatorksr. —_le explica_—. Y sobre donde, puedes ir a las afueras de la ciudad, por donde conociste a Natsumi. —_le dice.

—_Eso sería muy buena idea, pero para la próxima explica mejor la funcionalidad de tus poderes._

Para ponerse de pie y empezar a listar sus cosas.

—_Te dije que soy un demonio, no un ángel como los que poseen tus chicas, soy todo lo contrario… en parte. —_le responde.

—...Vale. —dice Shidou.

—_Oe, Ashura. —_dice Shidou quien ya estaba listo.

—_¿Qué quieres? —_responde con interés.

—_Hace poco dijiste 2 cosas que me preocuparon, sobre que solo estas seguro de Ratatorksr, y que no eres lo contrario a los ángeles de las chicas en parte, explícate. —_le dice Shidou.

—_Prestaste atención, lo de DEM, lo digo porque tu sensei trabajo hay y pueden tener radares que me detecten. —_responde tranquilamente.

—_Si. Me acuerdo perfectamente de eso Ashura. —_le responde, sentándose en la cama de la habitación para seguir hablando un poco más.

—_Y lo otro... ah, creí que no llegaría el día en que tuviera que decir esto... Yo fui una deidad. —_dice triste.

—_¡¿Deidad!? —_piensa sorprendido_—. Me explicas cuando este entrenando en las afueras. —_le dice_—. ¡Estoy perdiendo el tiempo ahora! —_exclama, a su compañero interno.

—_Está bien, me dará tiempo de prepararme para contártelo de mejor manera._

Mientras con Ellen.

Esta se encontraba comprando la despensa para su hogar, mientras en su mente estaba pensando en que les haría a esas urgidas que sólo buscaban a su ahora novio peliazul.

—_Bien, ahora... ¿Qué castigo será el adecuado para las putas, que osan querer quitarme a mi Shidou? —_se pregunta mentalmente hasta que le llegan ideas y para ella son perfectas_—. Luego de esas malditas putas siguen ellas. —_piensa Ellen con odio dirigiéndose con lo que dijo a las espíritus.

Para comprar sus cosas, y dirigirse al centro de mando de las AST.

Ellen iba llegando hasta que es detenida, por la seguridad.

—Disculpe, pero este lugar es restringido. —dice uno de los sujetos de seguridad.

—Le pedimos que se marche del lugar por favor. —dice otro guardia.

Ella los ve con fastidio y saca una credencial (Vieja).

—Ellem M. Mathers, agente especial de DEM, necesito acceso a las instalaciones. —responde con fastidio.

Luego de que los guardias de seguridad dejaran pasar a la peli ceniza a las instalaciones de las AST para lograr su propósito.

—_Fue buena idea guardarla después de todo. —_piensa para dirigirse al laboratorio forense_—. Pronto, tendré a Shidou-kun para mi sola, y nadie de esas putas se meterá en mi camino para estar con él, para toda la vida. —_piensa triunfante.

Al llegar, nota que no hay nadie, y se alegra, se dispone a revisar y captar las huellas dactilares de las cartas. Entonces llega una doctora.

—¿Se le ofrece algo señora? —dice la doctora recién llegando.

—Solo necesito recopilar ciertos datos forenses de estas cartas. y no me digas señora.

—Eh... perdón por eso. —dice la doctora —. Pero se podría saber quién la dejó entrar. —cuestiona sería la doctora.

—Hm, soy miembro de DEM, estoy en un trabajo encomendado por el mismo Wetscott, y necesito las hullas de estas cartas, con todos los datos de a quienes pertenece.

—¡Eh! —se sorprende la doctora—. Disculpe. —dice la doctora.

—No importa, solo saque la información que dudo que este feliz de que me tarde en llevarle la información.

—¡Hai! —dice para proseguir con la orden dada por Ellen la cual tenía de nuevo otra sonrisa triunfante.

—_Enserio, que patéticos rindiéndole tantas pleitesías a Ike. —_piensa divertida.

Después de tomar la información, se retiró de las instalaciones, pero al dirigirse a su casa nota a Shidou, en ropa deportiva. Él cual estaba corriendo como inicio de su entrenamiento el cual solo estaba calentando.

Ella feliz, va hacia el corriendo, lo persigue y nota que se aleja de la ciudad, ahora anda cauta, se le hacía raro ese comportamiento en Shidou.

—_¿A dónde vas Shidou? —_piensa Ellen mientras lo persigue silenciosamente a su novio.

Al llegar a la zona desolada se detiene a tomar algo de aire.

—_Bien, Ashura ahora termina de contarme. —_piensa Shidou.

—_Bien te contare. —l_e dice_—. Como te dije antes, yo fui una deidad, pero una deidad menor, interactuaba con los humanos, la realidad es que el nombre que porto es el nombre de mi estirpe los Ashuras. —_revela calmadamente_—. Como sabrás, los que eran como yo; fuimos considerados deidades malignas o simplemente demonios, pero en mi caso. Yo me enamore de una humana, su nombre era hoho, de esa unión nació mi hija kimiko. pero esto desagrado a mis, cómo decirlo congéneres y las mataron, esto desato mi furia y sembré el caos en la tierra. —_explica_—. Mi energía se corrompió, y me convertí en un demonio sediento de sangre, guerra y batallas, a un humano se le encargo la construcción de la espada que sería mi prisión, sandai kitetsu, si te lo preguntas ya había hecho otras 2, pero para Shoguns, a este se le entrego cierta cantidad de energía divina para que me derrotara y encerrara en la espada, esa es mi historia Shidou. —_finaliza de manera misteriosa.

—... —Shidou no dijo nada, estaba procesando toda la información dada por el demonio.

—_Por eso... me veo reflejado en ti, lo que más siempre quise, fue proteger a lo más preciado, mi familia y falle. Me convertí en el transgresor, dejé a miles desamparados. No quiero que te paso lo mismo. —_dice Ashura.

—_Lo entiendo Ashura... No te preocupes, me sorprendió tu historia._

Para luego dejar la historia de su compañero interno para luego comenzar el entrenamiento.

—_Te lo diré de una vez, debes mantener en calma y no dejar que tus sentimientos negativos te controlen o entraras en un estado berserker. —_le advierte.

_—¿Berserker?_

—_El mismo tipo de estado en el que quede al perder a mi familia, te controlan tus emociones negativas y pelearas y destruirás todo lo que veas a tu alrededor, se puede regresar del mismo, pero es muy difícil, y no te preocupes tanto, solo puede pasar si liberas todo mi poder. —_responde.

—_Eso suena peligroso —_expresa internamente_—. Bueno vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento. —_dice Shidou para luego comenzar su entrenamiento con sus poderes.

Cierra los ojos, para quede un momento a otro el aura ligeramente carmesí se vuelva a presentar. Shidou abre sus ojos los cuales siguen igual.

—_Wow, me siento... —_piensa Shidou.

—_Poderoso, lo sé, ahora sé que sientes cierto calor en tu alrededor concéntrate en él y dirígelo a tu palma. —_dice Ashura.

—_Hai. —_responde Shidou.

Para luego concentrar el aura que tenía en su cuerpo alrededor de él en su mano. Esta se convierte en una bola de fuego.

—Con que, esta es la forma de controlar el fuego de tus poderes. —Murmura Shidou.

Esto sorprende a Ellen, estaba entrenando, en lo que ella pensaba que era el control de los poderes espirituales.

—_¿Que más poderes tienes Ashura? —_cuestiona Shidou.

—_Ya te lo dije, control de ilusiones, aunque es más complicado, trata de sentir el ambiente y dirige el poder a este, e imagina una imagen. —_le dice Ashura

Shidou, asiente a las órdenes dadas por Ashura y crea unas alusiones, donde Ellen era parte de estas mismas: donde este al ver bien la iluminación este se queda sonrojado y a la vez embobado, mientras le sangraba la nariz por ver a muchas Ellen en trajes de baño muy provocativos. Esto le causa risa a Ashura.

—_Así te quería agarrar Shidou, mira nada más. no eres tan santo como decías ser. —_dice Ashura.

Esto sorprende de sobre manera a Ellen, al principio le dio pena, pero luego felicidad su novio parecía solo pensar en ella, como debía ser, según ella, entonces se cuela hasta la espalda de Shidou.

—Ara, ara parece que novio, es un pervertido que no puede sacarme de su cabeza. —dice de manera provocativa Ellen en su oído.

—¡Pero que! —dice sorprendido Shidou y—. Seguro debe ser parte de mis ilusiones. —dice para agarrarle los senos, solo que eran reales, tan suave, mullido caliente... Deja de pensar. Era su novia real—. Ellen, no era mi intención. —dice para soltarla y comenzar a caminar hacia atrás.

—... Mi peliazul es todo un pervertido jejeje– dice riéndose coquetamente, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado, y sus ojos brillaron ligeramente.

.

Mientras se acercaba más a Shidou, a paso lento.

—_Mierda. —_Piensa para seguir caminando hacia atrás.

—_Creo. Que vuelves a tener acción hoy, compañero. —_dice Ashura divertido.

—Shidou... ven con tu Ellen, no es de buena educación hacer esperar a una dama ¿Lo sabes no? —dice acercándose.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta con dudas.

—Bueno, te vi trotando y decidí seguirte. —dice pare acercarse peligrosamente a Shidou.

Entonces.

—_Shidou, enemigo a las 6 en punto. —_dice Ashura seriamente.

—¡Eh! —dice sorprendido.

Shidou al escuchar y sentir una sed de sangre en su espalda carga como puede energía en sus piernas y sale dispara dado al frente, para tomar a Ellen al estilo nupcial y dar un gran salta lateral evadiendo un torrente de energía mágica.

—¡Itsuka Shidou! —dice enojada una mujer de la misma edad de Ellen.

Es peli blanca, piel nívea y de ojos morados.

—Emilia M. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le cuestiona volteándose aun con Ellen en brazos.

Ellen quedo estupefacta al reconocerla y más, las palabras de Shidou que dijo y retumbaron en su mente.

—_Emilia M. —_piensa esta.

—Eso no te incumbe, ahora. ¡Quiero que sueltes a mi prima! —Brama con furia la peliblanca.

—_¡¿Prima?! —_piensa Shidou alarmado, y en su mente también dijo lo mismo Ashura.

—¿Como que, Ellen es tu prima? —pregunta sorprendido de sobre manera.

—_Valla Shidou... Esa peli ceniza tiene muchas cosas ocultas. —_dice Ashura sorprendido.

—_No creo estar en posición de juzgarla. —_le responde.

—¿Ellen, enserio ella es tu prima? —le pregunta.

—S-Sí, Shidou, ¿¡Como se conocen ustedes dos?! —dijo enojada y algo celosa, por pensar que su prima y Shidou tuvieran algo de relación "íntima".

—Este... cómo te lo digo. —dice incomodo Shidou.

—Ese idiota pervertido, salva espíritus enamorándolas, se interpone en los planes de DEM, por eso lo conozco, ¡Que la sueltes si quieres seguir con tu miserable vida!

—_Problemas. —_dice Ashura.

Shidou no tuvo de otra que bajar a Ellen, para invocar a sandalphon y empezar una batalla de espadas algo corta, Ellen se queda pensado en si invocar pendragon para pelear y defender a Shidou, no quería que la viera así.

Shidou se concentró y creo varias ilusiones donde se mezcla para atacar a Emilia por diferentes flancos sin que ella sepa cuál.

—¿¡Qué es lo que acabas de hacer bastardo!? —dice enojada Emilia atacando a diferentes ilusiones creadas por el peliazul.

—¡Por aquí! —dice Shidou mientras salía de un portal echo con los poderes de Mukuro Hoshimiya.

Este le dio una patada en el abdomen a Emilia. Lanza diferentes cortes de fuego contra Emilia, la cual se defiende con su territorio.

—_Qué demonios, parece tener habilidades que antes, y pareciera tener más experiencia en batalla. —_piensa Emilia.

—¿Que sucede Emilia M.? —le dice Shidou apareciendo con otro portal atrás de ella para darle un corte en la espalda.

Ellen estaba dispersa, no quería que Shidou fuera lastimado, pero tampoco quería que Emilia se lastimara y verlos pelear, era algo difícil.

—¡Shidou, detente! —dice alzando la voz.

Pero, para la mala suerte de Ellen, Shidou no escuchaba la petición. Estaba más concentrado en la pequeña batalla que se estaba dando acabo en estos momentos.

Shidou terminaría por atacar a Emilia con los poderes de Yoshino, pero esta no se quedaría atrás. Expande su territorio y su mirada clamaba sangre.

—Debo admitirlo, das mucha más batalla de lo que pensé, pero no me ganaras yo soy la maga más poderosa. —dice para atacar con ráfagas continua de magia.

—¿Aún quieres seguir con esto? —dice Shidou serio y con una mirada algo fría.

Shidou parecía no afectarle las heridas provocadas por el territorio de Emilia. Cosa que preocupaba de sobre medida a Ellen, pero de preocupación pasaría a sorpresa cuando vería que unas pequeñas llamas de color blanco estaban sanando las heridas de Shidou, como si nunca las hubiera recibido.

—Hm, te diré que, dejas a mi prima en paz, y te dejo vivir.

—_Shidou, debes calmarte, Ellen de está pidiendo que pares. —_dice Ashura.

—Nunca la dejare. —le responde con la mirada afilada hacia la peli blanca—. Ellen te prometo que no la mataré... Espera aquí.

.

Este le da una ráfaga de viento con ayuda de los poderes de las hermanas Yamai, mandándola lejos a Emilia para que luego Shidou entrará en un portal.

Emilia terminaría cayendo muy cerca de ciudad Teengu.

—Debe ser un chiste, cuando se volvió tan hábil y frio. —murmura Emilia.

Entonces se ve a Shidou llega en un agujero de gusano, aparece enfrente de ella y con la espada sandalphon la manda más lejos ya estando adentrados los dos a ciudad tenguu.

Con el poder que estaba usando de las espíritus provoca la alerta en la ciudad.

—_Tendré que dar explicaciones después de esto. —_piensa Shidou.

Entonces, él vuelve a ir por Emilia al llegar.

—Tuviste suficiente Emilia. —dice con fastidio.

—No, maldito bastardo de mierda. —dice enojada, para aumentar el poder de su territorio.

Suelta un suspiro. _—Ratatoskr de seguro ya se dio cuenta de mi por el escándalo de las alarmas. —_piensa.

—Bien. —le dice, para que invocara a otro ángel—. Metraton.

—¡¿Eh!? —se queda sorprendida.

Shidou le lanza múltiples rayos de energía con la ayuda de Metratron.

.

—¡Guaaa! —se queda inconsciente con los múltiples rayos hechos por Shidou y el ángel de Origami.

—_Bueno, debo volver. —_piensa para irse con Ellen. llevándose a Emilia.

Este invoca a Michael, de nuevo para crear un portal llevándose a Emilia con ella adentro del portal.

—¡Shidou! —dice una histérica Ellen al ver llegar al peliazul con Emilia en brazos.

—Cálmate mi amor, no es lo que piensas, esta inconsciente. —le responde calmadamente para dejarla en el suelo.

—¡No lo digo por eso, Shidou! —dice Ellen—¿Qué es lo que hiciste? Oh mejor, dicho como hacías eso.

—No tiene caso mentirte, son los poderes de los espíritus, puedo controlarlos hasta cierto punto.

Para empezar a respiraba con dificultad y trataba de mantenerse en pie.

—_No debí usar muchos ángeles. _

Este se desploma momentáneamente Shidou.

—Shidou. —dice preocupada y se le acerca.

—No te preocupes estos, son los efectos secundarios de usar estos poderes... Solo necesito algo de tiempo para reponer me. —dice agitadamente en el suelo.

—No me preocupes así, me debes algo por preocuparme tanto. —le dice.

—... Si te lo recompensare. —dice Shidou.

—Me, las pagaras Itsuka Shidou. —dice, medio inconsciente.

Después de que Shidou se recuperara se va con Ellen, por un agujero de gusano a la casa de esta.

—Fue un día ajetreado para mí. —dice Shidou—. Me tengo que ir Ellen, o si no Kotori se preocupara por mí.

—Entiendo, pero se te olvida de algo mí, amor.

Después de ese beso tierno.

—Si perdón Ellen, nos vemos mañana en la academia. —dice Shidou para irse luego hacia su casa.

—Shidou, ¿me puedes explicar a que se refería mi prima? —le dice muy celosa Ellen.

—¿De qué? —cuestiona apuntó de irse de la casa de Ellen.

—No te hagas, eso de enamorar espíritus. —dice acercándose peligrosamente.

—Eh, veras... Eto... Va hacer difícil de explicar Ellen... —dice temiendo por él.

—Explícate, cariño. —dice con una mirada que prometía mucho dolor, si no decía la verdad.

Estos prosiguen a irse hacia la sala de la casa.

—Bueno, veras en ese tiempo tu no estabas, y de cierta forma se podría decir que fue un intento de olvidarte. Aunque fue más por ver como atacaban a los espíritus, es decir no quieren causar terremotos espaciales por solo existir. —responde.

—Oh… ¡Olvidándome! —dice Ellen con enojo y triste—. Okey, puedes proseguir. —responde triste y dolida.

—No, no te pongas así, créeme que no, era mi intención. —dice dolido.

—Si... lo entiendo sigue con tu explicación. —dice Ellen, para que Shidou explique todo.

—Y, bueno eso es todo. —dice para acercarse y tomarla de las manos—. No te aflijas linda, te amo nunca lo dudes.

—Okey Shidou. —dice Ellen, con mejores animos.

En eso suena el celular de Shidou viendo que era Kotori.

—¡Ah! —dice para contestar_— "Moshi moshi, dime Kotori". —_dice Shidou.

—"_Shidou, ¿dónde estás? ya es algo tarde". —_dice Kotori.

—"_Estoy camino a casa, quería tomarme mi tiempo en llegar". —_responde tranquilamente.

—"_¡Pero antes avisa!" —_reclama Kotori.

—"_Si, perdón no volverá a pasar". —_dice, para luego cortar la llamada con su hermana.

—Creo, que tienes que irte, ve con cuidado ¿Sí? —le dice Ellen.

—Claro. —le responde, para luego despedirse los dos.

Para luego el peliazul salir de la casa.

—_Debes tener más cuidado, puedes terminar mal. —_le dice Ashura.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

**Nuestra historia de amor en guerra. Capítulo 4 parte 2**

**Renuncia de derechos: **La mayoría de personajes utilizados en este fic, pertenecen a sus respectivos, dueño, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

—_Si, lo sé Ashura. —_dice a su compañero interno—. Debo apresurar me, está comenzando a llover. —dice mientras empezaba a acelerar el paso hacia su hogar.

Shidou se estaba acercando cada vez más a su casa, donde vería las luces prendidas de su casa.

—_Solo usa uno de esos agujeros de gusano._

—_Bueno, tienes razón; ya me recuperé._

Para luego irse hacia un callejón oscuro. donde ninguna persona de los que iban pasando lo viera abrir un agujero de gusano gracias a Michael, al llegar a la sala, mira a las chicas que parecían estar enojadas.

—Veo que te dignaste a llegar, tu comida está en la nevera. —dice de manera cansada Kotori.

—¿Hicieron de cenar? —dijo sorprendido.

—No soy ninguna inútil Shidou, pero si soy floja ordenamos pizza.

—Era demasiado para ser verdad. —susurra, cosa que escuchan todas y solo hace enojar a Kotori—. Gracias.

—Shidou, bájales a tus hormonas. —dice Kotori.

—Eh, ¿de qué hablas? Bueno no importa. —dice dejando de lado lo que dijo Kotori.

—¿Dónde estuviste Shidou-kun? —pregunta la marioneta Yoshinon.

—Solo salí a caminar, y bueno DEM, eso paso después, y necesitaba descansar. —dice Shidou como si nada.

—¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!? —dicen todas las chicas.

—¿Como puedes decir eso como si nada? —dice Natsumi.

—Hm, no es la gran cosa, recuerden que volví a entrenar Kenjutsu, no fue tan difícil escapar, pero si algo cansado. —les responde con una sonrisa de orgullo—. Me canse al pelear con Emilia, y al usar sus ángeles. —dice Shidou —. Otra cosa por la cual me demore en llegar.

—No lo digas. Así como así, pudiste pedir ayuda. —dice Kotori.

—Soy hombre, y tengo algo de orgullo; he decidido que voy a empezar a pelear mis peleas no se preocupen tanto. —le responde—. Es simplemente que no me siento bien, cuando ustedes se meten a ayudarme. —les explica mientras va a por su pizza para cenar.

—No es el punto, no debes pelear como si nada. —le dice Kotori.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿como si nada? —le cuestiona, ya con su rebanada de pizza en un plato mientras lo ponía en el horno de microondas para calentar.

—Joder, no has peleado nunca a muerte, podrías morir realmente, ¿no piensas en nosotras? —le reclama.

—Bueno con lo de hoy, puede decirse que si jejeje. —dice con una leve sonrisa—. Pero desde ahora ya voy hacerlo.

—Bueno, solo no te pases, y pide ayuda apenas empiece la batalla. —dice Kotori cansada.

.

—¿Ayuda? Bueno, está bien. —les dice para el alivio de todas.

—_Ten cuidado, las cosas se pondrán más peligrosas de ahora en adelante, Shiori-chan. —_dice con burla Ashura.

—_Eso del "chan" se oye raro no lo digas._

—_Jejeje lo siento, pero molestarte es mi pasa tiempo favorito, y no hay muchas cosas que hacer en esta cabeza hueca tuya. _

—_Bueno..._

Mientras con Ellen.

Ella se encontraba por dar un baño, mientras se quitaba la ropa para entrar a la ducha.

—Tenemos que hablar, Ellen. —dice alguien a su espalda.

—¿¡Eh?' ¿¡Emilia?! ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestiona sorprendida por ver a su prima.

—Vengo a hablar, vístete, quizás nos bañábamos juntas, pero era cuando éramos niñas, te espero en la sala.

—¿Pero para qué? —dice esta sin entender mientras no recibía respuestas porque Emilia se había ido del lugar o eso parecía.

—Es obvio, quiero saber que rayos haces con ese despreciable. —se escucha algo lejos

—¡No le digas así a Shidou! —dice enojada mientras se ponía su ropa de nuevo.

Emilia ya se había ido, entonces enojada va a donde se encuentra su prima.

—Bien, de que quieres hablar. —dice de mala gana

—Ya te lo dije, no lo pienso repetir quiero que me expliques como lo conoces. —dice con tono serio dirigido hacia su prima.

—Hm, solo fue casualidad, fui su tutora hace 4 años, y ahora le doy clases en la academia. —le responde

—¡¿Que!? —dice sorprendida— ¡Y ahora eres su sensei!

—Te advierto que no te acerques a mi Shidou, oh no te lo perdonare, Emilia.

—¿Que me vas a hacer tú, Ellen?

Ellen se enoja por eso, y saca su unidad CR apuntando al cuello con una, espada echa de mana al cuello de su prima.

—¿Que? —dice sorprendida, la unidad perdida pendragon, estaba en posesión de su prima—¿Por qué tienes a pendragon en tus manos, Ellen? —dice sorprendida Emilia al verla con la unidad CR.

Y más, por la espada de mana que tenía a unos pequeños sentimientos de su cuello, algo que la ponía nerviosa.

—No tengo que responderte eso, espero que entiendas la indirecta prima.

—Okey... solo porque no te quiero hacer daño.

Después de unos segundos Ellen, quito la espada de mana del cuello de su prima dejándola más tranquila a Emilia.

—Volviendo al tema, lo proteges demasiado, solo para ser tu alumno, y esta eso que paso halla.

—Porqué, él es mi novio. —dice con tono de orgullo en sus palabras.

Esto solo dejo choqueada a Emilia no se esperaba esta respuesta por parte de Ellen.

—¿Es un chiste? Ese mocoso solo es un problema, y para colmo podrías ser su madre. —dice enojada.

—Deja de decir eso Emilia. Si solo vas a decir eso mejor, vete a otro lugar ya estas colmando mi paciencia.

—Soy tu familia; y solo quiero lo mejor para ti, no actúes como colegiala enojada, Ellen. —dice para activar su unidad Némesis.

Némesis, el nombre código de la armadura de Emilia: es de color negro con morado, parece tener unos cañones gemelos en la espalda, asemejando ser unos reflectores, una espada igual a la de Pendragon, que cubre todo el cuerpo exceptuando la cara.

Emilia sale volando de la casa.

—Eso, fue muy tenso. —susurra Ellen—. Creo que será mejor irme a dar un baño. —dice para luego subir al segundo piso.

Con Emilia.

Emilia iba volando.

—_Nunca pensé, que ella robara a pendragon, me sorprende y eso de que ande de novia con ese mocoso, pero ¿de qué me preocupo? Seguro solo es un capricho. —_piensa para aumentar su velocidad.

Mientras se dirigía Emilia hacia la torre DEM, donde debería estar Isaac Wetscott.

con Shidou, de nuevo.

Este se encontraba terminando de duchar, ahora se estaba poniendo ropa.

—_Bien, debo pensar en cómo contentar a las chicas, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Touka, normalmente sería la más fácil, solo con comida basta, pero en esta ocasión dudo que eso funcione. —_Analiza mentalmente sus opciones_—. Ugh esto va hacer muy complicado de hacer._

—_Te daré un consejo, solo se tú mismo demuéstrale que las quieres a pesar de todo, quizá citas para cada una, sin que las demás estén, quizás te ayude._

—_Bueno, eso sería una buena idea. —_responde_—. Pero por ahora, solo pasare tiempo de calidad con ellas, ahora los fines de semana invitarte a cada una a una cita._

—_Sera a partir de la siguiente semana, debo recordarte que quedaste con Ellen en ir al cine. —_le responde_—. Y ella tampoco, está muy estable emocionalmente._

—_Bueno a ella la compensare luego de que estabilice a las chicas. Ella para mí sería la más fácil de estabilizar. —_le objeta.

—_Yo no creo que sea tan fácil Shidou, créeme tu novia es más inestable de lo que parece, pero solo es un consejo._

—_Okey dejaremos eso de lado, y pasaré esta noche tiempo de calidad con ellas. —_dice, para luego irse hacia el primer piso a la sala donde todas estaban hablando.

—Shidou... —dice tristemente Touka.

—No entiendo lo que le paso a Shidou-san. —dice Yoshino igual a la primera.

—Darling, ha cambiado mucho. —dice Miku de igual forma que las demás.

—... Ese chico es muy diferente al que conozco. —dice Nia con tristeza.

—Bueno, quizás solo sean hormonas. —dice Origami, intentando analizar más las cosas.

—No lo creo... él anda muy diferente. —dice Natsumi con tristeza.

—Todo es culpa de esa, mosa. —dice Mukuro.

—Además, también es culpa de esos estúpidos entrenamientos. —dice Kotori.

—Bueno... Yo no me quejaría de los entrenamientos. —dice Kaguya.

—Corrección. Es todo culpa de esa sensei. —dice con tristeza Yuzuru.

—Lo que nos debe importar, es traerlo de regreso, o al menos que se porte un poco como antes. —dice Nia.

Todas asienten al unísono.

Shidou el cual escucho la conversación se hizo el que no hoyo nada y entre como si nada.

—_Creo, que todo se me salió de control. —_piensa viéndolas tristes, no es que no las quisiera, pero quería tiempo con Ellen, y era su novia ahora, estaba metido en un lio, uno muy gordo, todo por pensar con las hormonas y no con la cabeza.

—Chicas ¿Les pasa algo? —dice en un tono un poco preocupado por verlas tristes.

—Hm, eso a ti que te importa, desde que comenzaste de nuevo con el kendou, y llego Ellen. Parece que no te importamos. —dice Kotori enojada.

—¿¡QUE!? —dice sorprendido por lo que dijo la pelirroja de coletas—. Sí, me importan y demasiado. —refuta_—. Esto se está descontrolando. —_piensa—. Miren, sé que quizás no les esté prestando atención, y lo lamento, pero quiero algo de tiempo para mí, no es que me queje, pero a veces me siento tan absorto en mis deberes, en préstale atención a todo, que la verdad me siento ahogado, y quizás no debí ser tan, liberal con mi tiempo ahora. —le responde—. Pero quiero que sepan que ustedes son importantes en mi vida, y nunca las dejaría por nada en el mundo.

Esto les da algo de luz en sus ojos, si quizás no volverían a ser el mismo; no sería tan malo, es decir entonces el, las protegería como soñaban en sus sueños múltiples veces.

—Bueno lo que les quiero decir en resumen es que... Las amo. —dice de manera tierna y algo nerviosa.

Todas se sonroja ligeramente, se sentían bien, solo esperaba que las cosas volvieran a ser un poco como antes.

—Y, la verdad no me gusta verlas con esos rostros, solo hacen que me ponga algo triste por ello. —dice para alegrar más a las chicas.

—Shidou... —dicen todas conmovidas.

—Díganme. —dice Shidou algo triste algo que les dolió a todas.

—Este, sentimos nuestro actuar, creo que no pensamos en cómo te sentías tu. —dicen las chicas.

—No importa. —dice este con una sonrisa tierna—. Fue mi culpa las, deje de lado sin saberlo. —vuelve a decir—. Bueno, supongo que, como una mejor disculpa, hoy salimos a comer afuera.

—_Piensa las cosas con cuidado desde ahora Shidou, y no puedes simplemente dejar a Ellen. —_le dice Ashura.

—_Lo sé._

Mientras estas se ponían felices y solo a sentían con alegría. Todos salen a comer, y el ambiente se relaja, aunque todavía ahí residuos de los problemas anteriores.

—Bueno, ¿dónde iremos a comer Shidou? —dice Touka con estrellas en los ojos.

—Bueno, vayamos al restaurant de ratatosrk, creo que es el único donde podríamos comer todos. —responde pensativo.

—Hai. —dicen todas al unísono mientras se dirigían al restaurante.

Mientras, Emilia llegaba a DEM, donde era esperada por Wetscott.

—¡Oh! ¿Dónde estuviste? —dijo Wetscott con su típica cara de siempre.

—Fui a ver a, Ellen. —responde.

—Ya veo, ¿segura que es solo eso? —dice Wetscott con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Sí, pero debo de decir que, descubrí algo que no me agrada.

—¿Se puede saber qué es eso? —pregunta Wetscott interesando.

—Pendragon, ella fue quien la tomo. —responde, era media verdad, no quería decir que era novia de Itsuka Shidou.

—¡Eh! Wow, esa respuesta por parte de ti no me lo esperaba, ¿para qué querrá a pendragon?

—Que voy a saber Ike, solo lo descubrí, ahora solo me queda pensar, en si deberíamos recuperarla o dejársela.

—Por ahora dejase la, no tiene tanta importancia.

—Si tú lo dices, está bien. —responde.

—Además, de que nos preocupamos tú tienes un armamento mucho mejor a Némesis.

Con Shidou.

Este estaba comiendo de manera alegre junto a todas las chicas, se sentía feliz de tener este momento, aunque tenía una presión en el pecho, Ellen, sí ella no estaba junto a ellos en esos momentos y le dolía, es decir. Ella es su novia y oficial y estaba junto a las chicas que, si bien había pasado más cosas junto a ellas, no tenía una relación formal, se estaba formando un tremendo nudo emocional y moral dentro del joven.

Las chicas notaban pensativo a Shidou. durante un tiempo cosa que las preocupaba y a la vez las ponía celosas porque pensaban que el peli azul estaba pensando en Ellen.

Este, nota sus miradas y cambia de expresión.

—¿Sucede algo chicas? —les pregunta Shidou.

—No es nada nushii-sama. —dice Mukuro.

—No pasa nada. —dicen las demás.

—Si, ustedes lo dicen, solo por curiosidad ¿Que hicieron hoy?

—Solo estuvimos en la casa y esperándote. —responde Kotori mientras seguía comiendo.

—Puedo suponer que fue aburrido, bueno ¿les parece ir a los videojuegos al salir?

—Hai. —dicen todas al unísono mientras seguían comiendo.

Y a Shidou se le formaba otra vez ese rostro mientras seguía cenando.

Mientras con Ellen.

Esta se encontraba en la sala de su casa viendo la televisión algo entretenida, pero estaba aburrida sin ver al peliazul.

—¿Y si llamo a Shidou? —dice esta—. Ahora que lo pienso, ya que no estoy muy ocupada, puedo empezar con esas urgidas. —dice formando una expresión maligna—. Solo tengo que ver donde viven. —dice mantenimiento esa expresión maligna y sadismo en sus ojos.

Se levanta y toma los papeles que le fueron entregados por la forense. Ella estaba en su casa, estaba alistándose para ir tras las urgidas según ella.

—Veamos contra quien voy primero.

Esta sale de su casa, ya se estaba ocultando el sol para dar inicio a la noche.

—Hm, según esto, la que vive más cercas es Hikari Yamamoto.

Para luego salir de su casa rápidamente. Tenía una cara sádica, estaba ansiosa por deshacerse de las "urgidas" que solo molestan a su peliazul.

Ellen se va caminando tranquilamente, hasta llegar a la residencia, decide sacar pendragon y sobre vuela la casa, buscando el cuarto que podría pertenecer a su víctima.

No se tardaría más de 3 minutos en encontrar el cuarto perteneciente de la chica/urgida.

—_Hikari Yamamoto, cometiste el peor error de tu vida al ir tras mi Shidou. —_piensa para acercarse a la ventana.

Donde vería a la nombrada Hikari haciendo sus deberes escolares.

—Mou, que aburrido, preferiría irme a "jugar" con Itsuka-sama. —susurra.

Esta no se percata de que una rubia estaba entrando a su habitación por la ventana.

—... — Ellen se acerca y la golpea en la nuca, haciendo que la joven se desvanezca, y la toma en brazos para llevarse a su casa volando.

**Time Skyp, minutos después.**

Ellen se encontraba en una habitación oscura donde estaría viendo al frente suyo a la joven la cual estaba amordazada, y amarrada, aun se encontraba inconsciente.

Entonces la joven se va despertando y nota como estaba, entonces se asusta, Ellen solo hace una sonrisa de psicópata mientras se iba acercando con lentitud.

—Jejejejeje- —se ríe en silencio.

La chica nota a Ellen y la reconoce, se extraña, e intenta hablar.

—MMMM, mmmm. —era todo lo que podía decir.

—Te preguntaras porque, estas en esta situación, ¿verdad? —dice con voz aterradora Ellen.

—... —solo asiente con la cabeza con algo de inquietud.

—Bueno, es muy simple Yamamoto-san, has cometido un muy grave error, sabes. —dice para quitarle la mordaza.

—¿¡De qué hablas!? —dice cada vez más asustada por la mirada de miedo que infundía Ellen.

—No te hagas niña, te lo diré para que entienda, ¡VAS TRAS MI SHIDOU! —le grita con furia.

—... —se queda callada— ¿Que tiene que ver Shidou-sama en esto? —pregunta con confusión y asustada.

La cachetea con fuerza.

—¿Te haces o eres perra?, Shidou es mío y de nadie más que te quede claro. —dice mirándola con ira.

—¡Suéltame!

—¿Enserio crees que lo haría, ahora que te tengo en mis manos? —le dice sonriéndole con mucha maldad.

Ellen solo le da un golpe en la cara tumbando la al suelo.

—Jajajajajaja. —se ríe como loca al extremo.

La joven empieza a sentir el terror absoluto.

—Por favor, déjeme ir, no diré nada. —dice soltando lágrimas.

—Oh, niña sé que no dirás nada, pero porque no saldrás viva de aquí. —dice seriamente—. Yo, ¡YO! ¡YO! ¡YO LO AMO! ¡NADIE LO VA A SEPARAR DE MI! —dice con una gran alegría yandere, mientras sus ojos se hacían de un color rojo.

—¡Por favor!, ¡no me haga daño! —dice aterrada la joven.

—Game over, te sentenciaste al fijarte en él, ahora. —responde, para sacar destapa caños y una jeringa.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! —súplica la joven entre gritos y lamentos.

Ellen, solo la ignora y toma del liquito en la jeringa y se va acercando.

—Sabes, se dice que, si esto entra en el sistema circulatorio, destruirá las células desde adentro y se sentirá como si te quemaras desde adentro. —dice acercándose lentamente.

La chica solo se puso pálida por lo dicho por la peli ceniza, no quería morir.

—¡Are lo que sea! ¡Se lo juro! —dice cada vez más alterada por el simple hecho de que estaba a pocos centímetros de la jeringa.

—Oh, por favor, ¿enserio crees que te daría una muerte tan rápida? —dice deteniéndose—. Primero voy a gozar viéndote sufrir. —dice Ellen para la desgracia de la chica—. Y que mejor forma que quitándote lo que más aprecias de tu cuerpo. —dice para irse por lo que parecía ser un consolador.

—Eh. —se sorprende por lo que Ellen tenía en manos—¿Qué piensa hacer con eso? —le pregunta extrañada.

—Sabes perfectamente, lo que voy hacer con él. —dice Ellen con su mirada sádica.

—No, no quiero que eso pase. —dice con miedo.

—Va a pasar, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo —dice Ellen mientras se acerca peligrosamente con el consolador en mano derecha.

—No, eso debería hacerlo Shidou-sama. —dice ella.

—Jajajajajaja, lastima eso nunca pasará. —le responde Ellen con una sonrisa siniestra.

Para golpearlo, nuevamente.

Ellen solo se acerca, y le quita las bragas, dejando ver su rosada intimidad, depilada.

—¡Eh! —exclama la joven mientras intentaba forcejear para que no hiciera nada Ellen,

—Que tenemos aquí, parece que te mantienes lista para la acción, pero empecemos. —dice para meterle el juguete de forma brusca.

—Ahhh. —exclama la joven mientras mordía uno su labio con fuerza.

—Oh, te entro perfectamente, igual como me entro mi Shidou en mí, ¿sabes? Lo disfrute mucho, es toda una bestia, pero Todavía no terminamos. —dice para buscar, 2 más.

Rápidamente la joven sentía como la sangre proveniente de que su himen se había roto gracias al consolador. Salía de su entrada.

Ellen regresa con 2 más, pequeños, pero su mirada no significaba nada bueno para la joven atrapada.

—Bueno, bueno mira esa cara que tienes, hasta me da risa jajaja, es hora de continuar. —dice para introducir los 2 extras en su ano, y para rematar enciende los 3 con un control remoto.

—Ahhhh. —gime la chica constantemente por la acción de la peli ceniza.

—Bueno querida, te dejare un rato, volveré después. —dice para dejarla en su sótano, y con otro control cierra de manera hermética el mismo.

**Unos minutos después.**

Ellen regresa, su cara denota cierta satisfacción, estaba como fuera de si ya la chica.

—Creo que fue suficiente, me gustaría continuar jugando, pero tengo que dar clases mañana, así que terminare esto, aunque creo que no me escuchas, que importa que me escuche una muerta. —dice Ellen, para inyectarla en el cuello.

Para luego de unos pequeños minutos, ver cómo el cuerpo de la joven no mostraba vida alguna aparentemente.

—Eso, fue rápido. —dice Ellen—. Bueno, de desharé de la evidencia, oh mi Shidou, solo debes esperar, y tu Ellen te quitara de encima a esas putas espíritus. —dice para salir con el cadáver lanzarlo al aire y destruirlo con su Unidad CR.

Después de eso, transcurrió la noche con normalidad mientras esta se dedicaba a ver la televisión.

Mientras con Shidou.

Este se encontraba ya en su cuarto, acostado para dormir, al cerrar los ojos llega a su espacio mental, donde vio una casa japonesa tradicional, cosa que le extraño.

—Bueno, supongo que iré. —dice. mientras se acercaba a la casa japonesa a paso normal,

Al entrar, nota a su particular inquilino sentado bebiendo lo que parecía una taza humeante de té.

—Valla, tenía el presentimiento de que ibas a venir. —dijo Ashura mientras tomaba su tasa.

—Este, ¿qué paso aquí? Esto no estaba antes. —dice impresionado, la casa era muy linda y estaba todo parecía demasiado armonioso, para un demonio.

—Fue tu mente, compañero. —dice Ashura—. Bueno, pues estamos en tu mente que querías. —dice de forma obvia.

—Tienes razón, pero es impresionante, jeje, ¿A qué te referías al decir que Ellen es inestable? —cuestiona sentándose enfrente de su inquilino.

—Oh valla compañero, es más que obvio, Ellen es muy inestable cuando una chica se te acerca. —responde—. Sin mencionar, creo que no te ha dicho cosas del pasado que vivió cuando se separaron, si tu buscaste dejar esos sentimientos, ¿qué te asegura que ella no lo hizo? Y eso pudo dar resultados que la dejen mal, mentalmente hablando. —termina de explicar.

—Bueno sobre eso tienes razón... —dice pensativo.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo crees que actúe esa tal Emilia de ahora en adelante?

—Bueno, me odiara más.

—No me refiero a eso, que clase de acciones tomara, y ¿Que hacía por ahí mientras entrenabas?

—Bueno ahora que lo mencionas, eso es raro, supongo que debería de estar más alerta, siento que algo está planeando.

—Te falta perspicacia, y mente para la batalla.

—Si tienes razón. —admite.

—Por suerte, para eso estoy yo, puedo darte mi conocimiento, pero es compartirlo; no pasártelo a tu mente. —dice sonriéndole.

—Uh... Bueno, no importa mucho. —responde con una leve sonrisa.

—Shidou, creo que deberías dormir, hay una cama en aquel cuarto, supongo que podemos entrenar un poco aquí, para que controles mejor mis poderes, al menos en la teoría.

—Vale.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Entre espíritus y demonios. Capítulo especial 3 parte 1**

—¿Que vamos a desayunar? —dice Esdeath con una gran alegría acercándose a Alpha.

—Mantente al margen, vamos a desayunar sopa. —responde mordazmente.

—Aléjate de Alpha-kun. —dice Mizore tomándolo del brazo.

—No hay remedio. —dice Slendy con su hija en brazos mientras le daba de comer algo de carbón.

—¿Y esto? —pregunta Neptune sorprendida.

—Déjalo; pentakko. —dice Tsukiumi.

—No es nada. —le dice su esposa, para que se siente a su lado.

—Sí, tú lo dices. —le responde.

—No molestes, pechos de vaca. —dice Mizore.

—Dejen de pelear. —dice él pelinegro mientras seguía haciendo el desayuno para todos.

—_Esto ya no es sorpresa; que pase este tipo de discusiones. —_piensa Shidou.

—No opines Shidou, que tú no puedes calmar a tus chicas. —le responde Alpha.

Esto, le causando el enojo de las espíritus y Ellen.

—¡Yo que dije! —dice Shidou.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo, joder. —dicen Zoro/Slendy/Wetscott.

—Puedo leer sus mentes, y no quiero tener opiniones de alguien que los mandonean, igual o peor que a Slendy. —responde para comenzar servir la sopa.

—¿Sopa? No quiero. —dice Megumi de mala gana.

—Eso ofende. —dice el mencionado, mientras ahora Neptune tomaba a su cría en brazos.

—Yo no tengo la culpa colega; y tienes que comer sopa hija. —responde

—No quiero. —dice Megumi algo molesta.

—Tienes que comer. —le dice nuevamente a tu hija.

—Déjala, yo le cocino algo. —dice Esdeath.

Esto sorprende a todos.

—¿Sabe cocinar? —se preguntan.

—¡Sí! Esdeath-kaasan. —dice Megumi con alegría.

—Eso sí que no, lo hare yo. —dicen las otras 2.

—¿Que hice para vivir esto? —pregunta el ángel al aire.

—Dejar que Esdeath venga con nosotros. —susurran los demás hombres del grupo.

—¿Querían seguir con discusiones hasta que llegara el amanecer? —les pregunta.

Estos no responden.

—Esto... No hay remedio. —dice Slendy, mientras se disponía a comer de la sopa recién servida.

—Jejeje. —se ríe un poco Neptune.

—Chicas, solo vayan a sentarse, Megumi-chan; eres muy persistente, está bien te hare curry, pero esperaras algo de tiempo. —le dice a la pequeña.

—Hai. —dice esta con alegría.

En eso Esdeath toma a Megumi, y la lleva hacia la mesa donde estábamos todos. Esto le causa celos y enojo a las otras 2.

—Oye, cubito de hielo —le Tsukiumi a Mizore.

—¿Qué quieres? —le responde esta con frialdad.

—Creo, que deberíamos deshacernos de esa loca, tú sabes trabajar en equipo, luego nos lo peleamos solo las 2. —le sugiere.

—Inténtelo, si pueden. —dice enojada Esdeath la cual estaba por sacar su espada.

Entonces un rugido se escucha y desciende Arashi.

—No intenten nada, y tú, recuerda que tienes a Megumi-chan. —dice el dragón.

—Oh, cuanto tiempo dragón de pacotilla. —dice Slendy al dragón.

—Bueno, es cierto; tengo a Megumi en mis brazos. —dice Esdeath.

—Jajajajaja, que chistoso eres, insultas a los tuyos también. —responde divertido Arashi—. Y. Puedo oler claramente que tu hembra es la dominante, eres patético. —le dice divertido

—Que dices dragón estúpido. —responde enojado.

—Hm, tú también eres un dragón recuerda eso, aunque claro eres un dragón ígneo y yo un tyrant, no hay punto de comparación jajajaja. —se burla Arashi.

—Tan al menos sabes; ¿Qué tipo de dragón soy? —le pregunta—. No soy uno ordinario.

—Ya lo dije, eres un dragón ígneo. —responde Arashi.

—Arashi, ya cálmate y deja al pobre en su suplicio, ya tiene suficiente como para que lo molestes. —le dice Alpha a su invocación.

En eso se teletransporta Slendy, delante de los ojos de Arashi rápidamente.

—¿Quieres pelea? —dice.

Alpha se hartó y los golpeo a ambos en la nuca.

—Voy a ser claro, se me calman o los hago desaparecer de la fas de la existencia, tolero cualquier pelea, pero si se atreven a hacerlo cerca de mi hija; los hare pedazos. —les dijo a ambos en el suelo.

—Yo no pensaba pelear aquí. —le responde sin algún dolor aparente.

Mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca a Arashi que lo manda varios metros lejos. Este se recompone tranquilamente y se sacude ligeramente.

—Hm, sigue así solo me quitaras el estrés. —te dice como si nada.

—Arashi. —le dice Alpha seriamente.

Slendy golpea a Arashi y se lo manda a las montañas lejanas, al llegar.

—Por ahora no probare ataques mortales y fuera de lo divino contigo, voy a ver qué es lo que puedes hacerme. —dice con seriedad viendo al dragón analíticamente.

—Jajaja, prueba lo que quieras. —dice para muchos runas salga de su cuerpo se cubra de oscuridad y, en su pecho aparezca una rueda donde se visualizan, todos los elementos primarios.

—Elementos, valla. —dice mientras me quedaba quieto esperando.

—Hm, probemos con algo; interesante. —dice para crear una cúpula de oscuridad alrededor de Slendy, mientras el suelo explota con mucha potencia.

—Oh, jajajajajaja. —se ríe—. Vamos; lánzame tu ataque. —dice mientras esperaba el ataque.

él solo lo mira como si no le importa, mientras desaprecio de su vista.

—Uh. —no se sorprendo ni nada, mientras esperaba el ataque que fuera lanzado por parte del dragón.

—Yami no sekai. —dice arriba de él, mientras una cantidad de oscuridad masiva le cae encima.

—¡Muy lento! —dice teletransportándose arriba de Arashi lanzando lo con un golpe potente, hacia su propia técnica echa.

Arashi solo se levanta y lo vuelve a mirar.

—¿Creíste que eso; me causaría algún daño? —le pregunta como si nada.

—No. —le responde—. Qué tal si usas más de tu poder, eso nunca me hará daño. —dice mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Je, típica actitud de ustedes, bien. —le responde.

Para reunir energía donde combine 3 naturalezas y luz, siendo viento agua y rayo, todo en una esfera que se comprimía y agrandaba a cada segundo que pasaba, para luego lanzarla a la velocidad de la luz. Ese ataque lo llevo arrastrado muy lejos y al explotar, se creó un domo gigante de energía dejando un tremendo agujero y daño e una capa de energía aun en el campo y el cráter estaba 3 metros de Arashi

Había mucho humo en el campo de batalla, donde hay salió Slendy, con el brazo sangrando, pero rápidamente se regenera como si no fuera nada. Y algunos pequeños dragones de color negro dan vueltas por todo mi cuerpo.

—Jejeje, veo que eres resistente, te concedo eso niño. —le dice.

—Gracias. —dijo, mientras se teletransportaba hacia donde estaba el para darle un golpe en la cara—. Golpes dragonicos consecutivos. —dice para darle varios golpes consecutivos.

Arashi parecía mantener estable ante todos tus golpes, y no hacia ni muecas.

—Valla eres resistente con estos golpes tan débiles. —dice, mientras daba un golpe que lo mandaba lejos sorprendiéndolo un poco.

—¿Esos eran golpes? Perdón, creí que me intentabas hacerme cosquillas. —le dice como si nada.

—Eres fuerte lo admito, pero yo soy más fuerte. —dijo mientras expulsaba energía alrededor suyo de color negro. Que parecía más bien fuego alrededor de suyo mientras uno de los pequeños dragones empezaba a comerse su brazo derecho.

—Hm, algún poder simbiótico; por lo que veo. —dice tranquilamente.

—Te equivocas, no tengo poderes simbióticos, es solo que uno de mis hijos ya tiene hambre. —responde mientras observaba como su brazo era tragado por el pequeño dragón.

—¿Que no tenías, solo a la pequeña que tenía tu; hembra? —le pregunta.

—Jajajajajaja, no entiendes nada. —le responde.

—Lo que digas, pero según Alpha, tú mismo admites no saber cómo explicar las cosas, creo que me aburrí de esto. —le responde.

Mientras atrás suyo aparece el mismo circulo que estaba en su pecho y todos los elementos incluidos luz y oscuridad se dirigían a su hocico mientras carga un nuevo ataque, y lo lanza.

—No te confíes. —le dice. mientras esbozaba una sonrisa—. Ruptura instantánea. —dice para ir hacia el ataque lanzado por Arashi, partiendo a la mitad el ataque y dando de un corte con su mano izquierda en forma de espada, haciéndole un corte algo profundo.

—Jajaja, crees que puedes detener ese ataque de esa forma. —le dice sonriendo.

—No, ¡Guaag! No muerdan tanto pequeños. —dijo mientras más dragones salían y empezaban a comer el otro brazo y empezaban a comer sus piernas.

—Nos has visto lo que sigue tomodachi, veamos como resistes, eso. —le dice confiado.

Entonces, las 2 mitades del ataque se centran en Slendy y lo encierran en la esfera.

él no dijo nada, se mantiene en un silencio profundo, dejo de prestarle atención a Arashi, por estar viendo a los pequeños dragones comer su cuerpo.

La esfera se empieza a colapsar encima de ti, e implosiona de una manera bestial, y se crea lo que parecía ser un agujero Inter dimensional.

—… —no responde, mientras hace un aro de color blanco, que termina por lanzar una esfera de color rojo carmesí hacia el ataque destruyendo por completo el ataque, con mucha dificultad.

—Oh. —se sorprende Arashi de ver que ya no se podía observar su cuerpo, lo que se observaba eran puros dragones comiéndose su cuerpo—. Esto es raro, canibalismo, oe ¿Sigues vivo? Alpha; no estará feliz si te mueres. —le dice.

Arashi ve como empezaba a forma un gran charco de sangre alrededor de lo que parecía ser su "cadáver" siendo comido por los pequeños dragones que cada vez salían más y más sin razón aparente.

—Hm, será piel supongo, dudo que ese sujeto se muera. —dice tranquilamente.

—... Sigan comiendo, todo lo que quieran queridos, ahora no está mamá, pero esta vez yo seré su desayuno del día. —dice Slendy en un susurro audible.

—Inesperado, te pareces demasiado a Alpha en ser padre, esto se acabó, no pienso seguir peleando contra alguien que es esa clase de, padre. —dice para quedar tranquilo.

—De qué hablas. —le digo sin entender—. Yo, solo…Aggggg. —dice con algo de dolor mientras, Arashi ve como un dragón más grande que los demás, era al parecer el doble que los demás se comía el brazo derecho entero.

—No entiendes verdad, es mi código, nunca intentar dañar a alguien de bien, decidí pelear por darte el gusto, yo solo peleo cuando es necesario y, quieren atacar a mis seres preciados. —le responde.

—Ja, eres casi igual a mí, pero que no sabes que; mientras más ataques que me lances más me van a comer ellos, más van aparecer. —le responde mientras se ríe, y a la vez daba algunos gemidos de dolor por que aparecían dragones un poco más grandes que los demás y empezaban a comerlo.

—¿Como te puedo ayudar? Seguro; Alpha se enoja por, esto. —le dice.

—¿Esto? ¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestiona mientras ve como otro dragón, se empezaba a comer su otro brazo arrancándoselo del cuerpo.

—Te están devorando, a eso me refiero, Alpha piensa igual que nosotros, él no tiene casi amigos; y te ve como uno de verdad, se enojará por eso. —responde.

—No me devoran. —le responde solo para ver como como los demás se empezaban a comer sus piernas.

—Aunque te regeneres; te devoran. —le responde.

—No lo estas entendiendo, ellos no me están devorando. —dice—. Parece a tu vista, pero no lo están haciendo. —dice mientras gritaba un poco por el dolor.

—Como digas, ah debemos regresar. —le dice.

Después de eso una luz se hace presente en Slendy y los dragones evitando que Arashi no viera nada de lo que pasaba con él.

Y de un momento a otro lo golpeo, mandándole a volar varios metros causando una gran destrucción.

—Buen golpe, pero esperaba algo como, eso. —dice levantándose como si nada.

Viendo ahora a un Slendy completamente distinto a lo que era su forma original.

Parecía un ser fibroso y musculo, pero eran escamas, tenía un solo ojo, y parecía tener alas en forma de picos saliendo de su espada, todo de color negro con amarillo brillante en ciertas partes. Ahora Slendy mide 2 metros como altura, muy diferente a la apariencia del Slendy con el cuerpo de humano que se había visto hasta ahora.

—¡Oh! ¿Hace cuánto que no usabas esa transformación? —pregunta alguien.

Arashi voltea a su izquierda; viendo a Neptune la cual volaba con su cría en brazos.

—Ahora no te metas Neptune, sabes cómo me pongo si me interrumpes en esto. —le dije algo enojado.

—Lo se cariño, pero si la usas. Una de tus habilidades podría llegar hasta la casa de tu amigo y dañar a todos. —le dice Neptune.

—Ah... tienes razón, bueno. —dice solo para iluminar si cuerpo volviendo a su apariencia humana.

—Veo que, continuarás por orgullo, atácame como quieras ningún ataque tuyo dañara a nadie. Me asegurare de ello. —dice seriamente el dragón.

—Además, no me gusta que dañen a mis preciosos. —dice Neptune señalando a los dragones que hace unos momentos componían el nuevo cuerpo de Slendy y que unos minutos más atrás, se lo comían.

Entonces se ve como una llama blanca aparece en el campo, se ve a un grupo de ángeles de alas blancas en el lugar.

—Menudo desastre, Arashi conoces los riesgos de tu plan, no eres apto para eso— dice uno de los seres.

—¿Y estos? —dicen Neptune y Slendy.

—Me sorprenden que vinieran consejo, lo sé, pero ya tomé mi decisión. No lo pienso seguir atacando. —dice el dragón.

—Hm, me pregunto... — dice

—Le pido con el respeto que se merecen, no lo mencionen, ustedes saben que mi deber técnicamente ha terminado. —interrumpe.

—¿Que está pasando? —pregunta Slendy mientras me acercaba a Neptune, la cual observaba todo.

—No me lo preguntes a mí, cariño. —dice Neptune.

Después de eso algunos dragones pequeños, los que me comían salen y solo para ir hacia Neptune.

—¡Oh! —se sorprende Neptune—. Oh mis bebes, ¿tenían hambre verdad? —terminan de decir.

—Ellos son; el consejo de ángeles luminosos. —responde Arashi a la duda.

—¿Y qué hacen aquí? —pregunta viendo a los ángeles.

—Venimos, por la cantidad de poder liberada, además de sentir el poder de la invocación de nuestro fallecido colega se le vio, afectada su naturaleza. —responden.

—¿Afectada su naturaleza? —dice Neptune sin entender mientras ahora tenía una cara analíticamente.

—¿Fallecido colega? —preguntas Slendy.

—Valla. —dice Neptune.

—Arashi, no es originalmente usuario de la oscuridad, su naturaleza se vio afectada, no debería de poder utilizarla. —dice uno de ellos.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? —dice Neptune y Slendy.

—No debería de ser. Arashi, seguro sigues con Alpha, hm menudo lío ese niño. Solo es una aberración de la naturaleza. —dice de forma despectiva.

—No sé qué tienen en contra; ustedes ángeles de mierda, pero será mejor que se vallan antes de que salgan lastimados. —dice Slendy serio.

—Es anti natural, y deberías guárdate tus opiniones; estas cosas no te incumben niño. —le responde.

—¿Saben cuántos años tengo? —les cuestiona—. Estoy fuera de ser catalogado niño. —dice.

—Nosotros hemos vivido eones, tu cuando mucho, siglos. —dicen.

—No permitiré que hablen así de Alpha, él es más luminoso que ustedes. —dice Arashi enojado.

_—Jajajajajaja, casi por lo menos unos...Uh espérenme dejen que haga cálculos, veamos mi tío trihexa, creo a papá, luego fue la era donde nacieron más dragones, uhhhh. —_Piensa los años que tiene—. Ah, pues no me acuerdo. —dice Slendy.

—Que tenemos aquí. Un grupo de rucos queriendo armar revuelo. —dice Alpha. llegando en su forma de luz, con una espada blanca y un sol dorado en el mango.

—Oh, miren quien llegó; esta abominación. —dijo uno ángel del grupo—. Suelta esa espada, no mereces blandir la, no entiendo como tu padre no te aniquilo al nacer, aunque bueno, seguro pensó que no vivirías mucho. —termina de hablar.

—Oh, Estos tipos sí que son molestos; retiro lo dicho Alpha, me agradas. —dice Neptune algo irritada por las palabras del ángel.

—No me importa lo que digan de mí, pero no permitiré que se metan con mis amigos, a además esta espada me la legó mi padre. —dice, para apuntar con la misma a ellos.

—Esa espada tiene algo interesante. —dice Slendy a Neptune, la cual asintió.

—No juegues con esa reliquia y entrégala, solo te destruirá si la intentas usar. —dicen ellos, parecían estar nervioso.

—Ya mátalos, esto solo nos irrita y aburre a la vez, haznos el favor amigo. —dijo Slendy mientras se tapaba los oídos solo para no oír al grupo de ángeles.

—Aunque quisiera, no puedo hacerlo pondría mi familia; en una guerra por mi capricho, lárguense y saldrán ilesos de esta. —digo mientras la espada brilla ligeramente.

—Est-Esta b-bien. —dicen los ángeles más nerviosos, por el brillo de la espada.

—¡Que esperan! —dicen Slendy/Neptune irritados.

Estos se largan, después el brazo de Alpha, se empieza a agrietar y le lanza la espada a Arashi, este la atrapa con su hocico.

—Valla, problema resuelto. —dice Slendy mientras hacia un suspiro de alivio.

Alpha se arrodilla mientras toma su brazo dañado.

—Todavía no puedo, demonios. —masculla con dolor y fastidio.

—¿Que no puedes? —pregunta Slendy, mientras ellos se acercan.

Mientras Arashi hacia lo mismo.

—Usar las reliquias familiares, me destruiría si lo hago. —responde.

—Ya veo, deberías entrenar más con esa espada, se ve que te puede destruir con solo usarla un poco, ten cuidado amigo/sempai. —dice algo preocupado por él.

—No es tan fácil, mi cuerpo y es inestable al igual que mi núcleo, si me destruyó usando esas armas, no me reconstruida seria borrado de la existencia, solo el tiempo me estabilizara lo suficiente, si no me destruyo antes. —respondo de forma amarga.

—Ya veo. —dice Neptune analizando la situación.

—Regresemos, hay que calmarnos. —dice para levantarse.

—Bueno. —dicen todos, y Arashi solo se va a patrullar la casa como siempre lo hace todos los días.

Al regresar, todo estaban disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la montaña y su frescura natural.

_—Bueno, por lo menos se calmaron; esas 3. —_Piensan los 2 autores viendo a Tsukiumi, Mizore y Esdeath viendo el paisaje tranquilas dejando las rivalidades de lado.

—Si quieren vayan con ellos, yo tengo que guardar la reliquia. —les dice para entrar a la casa.

—Vale/Sí. —le responden, para buscar donde sentarse.

Al entrar se dirige a la sala, al llegar toca la pared y se abre en 2, dejando ver una lanza parecida a la espada, una guadaña morada con detalles de plateado, una katana y un escudo mitad blanco y negro, en medio el lugar de la espada, junto a una nota enmarcada.

—... —No dice nada.

Solo guardó la espada, y ve la nota con nostalgia; para volver a cerrar la pared.

—_Espero que, no se vuelvan aparecer por aquí. —_piensa en aquellos ángeles.

Se dirige de a la cocina y saca para hacer te helado, lo lleva todo afuera y hago suficiente se sirve y se va a un árbol a sentarse.

—Valla mañana más, problemática de todas. —dice Slendy, mientras se acercaba.

—Me lo dices o me lo preguntas, esto puede ser solo el comienzo. Te lo aviso dudo que se queden tranquilos, hasta obtener todas las reliquias. —le responde.

—Vale, lo tendré en cuenta. —dice Slendy, mientras se sentaba a la par.

—Dime, ¿qué era eso de que trihexa es tu tío? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Bueno todo el mundo lo conoce... Sí él es mi tío, pero no del todo, él es mi tío. —responde.

—Bueno, lo justo es que ahora preguntes tú, dispara cowboy. —le dice.

—¿Que son esas reliquias? —pregunta.

—Armas; forjadas por mi padre en la dimensión de luz y pureza absoluta, totalmente desligada de cualquier otra. —responde.

—Ya veo... —dijo analíticamente.

—Supongo, que ambos tenemos linaje, curioso ¿No te parece? —le dijo divertido.

—Si... es algo curioso. —responde con una leve sonrisa.

—Dime, porque nunca mencionas cosas de tu pasado, me sorprendió cuando prensas te que tienes eones de edad, estas Ruco. —dice divertido.

—No es así. —le dice—. Mi madre nació hace unos eones o menos después que mi papá nació. —responde.

—Aun así, yo solo 25 años, para mi estas algo viejo. —dice al aire.

—Lo que digas amigo. —le responde mientras se reía levemente.

—Hm, sabes me pregunto siempre del ¿Por qué? de mi naturaleza, es muy raro que nazca alguien como yo, y más que viva lo mismo que yo. —le confiesa.

—Esa respuesta te la dará el tiempo. —le responde.

—Quizás sí, quizás no. Solo quiero disfrutar del tiempo que tenga en este plano de la existencia. —menciona.

—Okey, ¿lo que queda es disfrutar lo que resta del día? —cuestiona.

—Te respondería que sí, pero el mundo es tan cambiante que puedo equivocar... —dice para que un torrente de agua le de lleno y lo mande a volar.

—Pero que. —dice Slendy.

Entonces se ve a un trio de chicas enojadas Esdeath, con su espada, Tsukiumi y sus poderes de agua y Mizore y sus garras.

—Quédate quieta, estúpida sádica. —dice Tsukiumi enojada.

—¿Que hacen? —dijo, mientras iba hacia Alpha para ver si estaba bien.

—Otra pelea, ¿que será esta vez? —dice incorporándose Alpha.

—Pagaras por congelarme, maldita. —dice Tsukiumi enojada.

—Ya me hartaron ustedes también. Todo el puto tiempo peleando carajo, ya hartaron. —dice y Slendy para teletransportarse y darles un pequeño golpe dejándolas inconscientes.

—¿Es imaginación mía, o sólo atraigo problemáticas? —dice al aire—. _Y ellas, son las más recientes. —_piensa con fastidio.

—No, es solo que tienes que hablar con ellas sobre lo que está pasando; con la rivalidad tú me entiendes. —le dice mientras las deja acostada en el césped cerca de algunos árboles.

—fu, la verdad no entiendo sus peleas cuando ya acordaron quedarse en un acuerdo. Solo agradezco que mi madre dejara sus intentos de comprometerme con alguna chica; solo volvería peor todo. —le responde.

—No pienses en eso. Oh se te va hacer realidad jaja. —dice en un tono sarcástico, mientras se acostaba en el césped dejando que el sol me cubriera todo el cuerpo.

—No juegues con eso. —le responde.

—Jejeje, créeme que cuando peleas mucho en tus tierras, muchas hembras te van a querer hacer su macho amigo, eras más suertudo que yo jeje. —dice yo con una leve sonrisa.

—Se nota que no tienes idea de lo que es ser hijo. y descendiente de 2 leyendas en sus respectivos mundos. —le dice.

—Y se nota que no eres bueno; resolviendo tipos de problemas con respecto a una mujer. —argumenta.

—Hm, no me metas en el mismo paquete de Shidou, además no puedo mantenerlas en mi vista todo el tiempo, me sorprende que se comportaran cuando no estábamos Arashi y yo. —responde.

—No quiero saber, como se pelean ellas cuando no estas. —dice, mientras seguía acostado en el césped.

Alpha, solo se retira a la biblioteca por un libro, Slendy solo se dedicó a dormirse un poco en el césped, ahora en su forma de dragón original el cual era uno de color negro, y la altura era más de los 200 metros, él solo se dedicó a dormir esperando.

Continuara…


End file.
